Rebirth
by Nomnomvore
Summary: Set 3 months after the winter war, Soul Society victorious, but what about Ichigo? His tale still continues, it is far from the end for him, only a new beginning, a rebirth.  Ichigo OC
1. Chapter 1

Dont own Bleach, please rate and review, Just tell me ways i can improve this also :)

WARNING! SPOILER! Takes place after chapter 423!

Please stick all the way through the story, I promise it gets better as it goes, Since i usually think of pretty big plots ahead of time, I build up pretty slowly with the plots and character development :) Enjoy

* * *

~3 months before~

"Tell everyone...I give them my best"

"Okay.." Rukia mumbled, tears obviously in her eyes, even if Ichigo wasnt looking at her he could hear it in that one quiet word, so painfully spoken.

"Bye...Rukia..Thank you." Ichigo said smiling at the sky as Rukia disappeared from his sight, just like she was never there as he couldnt even feel her near him, nor any of the normal spiritual senses he had grown used to, it felt like someone had torn out part of him, it made him feel so empty inside..so cold, cold...why was he so cold? and why was he being shaken around.

~End flash back~

"Ichigo wake up! Your going to be late for school again!" Yelled a small short blond girl, his sister Yuzu. As he peeked his eyes open, he could see why he was being shaken, and he turned his head to see the open window blowing cold late winter air into his room.

"Okay okay.." He said quietly, a bit saddened by the dream, it brought back memories of a time he wished he could forget. Yuzu nodded and rushed off to get ready for school herself.

He quickly threw together his outfit for the day, not having time to pick and choose what would look good for Yume. Why was his mind drawn to the new girl at school so much?

She had started at Karakura High a month ago, not having much of a story except moving from Kyoto, but something in her eyes said that was a lie, even if she hid it quite well, he was determined to work it out of her, though he was becoming her close friend not just for that, he was just slightly drawn to her, as if she had a aura of life giving light about her that seemed to warm the deep cracks left in his soul after parting with the spiritual world so abruptly. Everyday with her seemed to make him feel a bit better. She was nearly his only close friend now, his old friends who still retained their spiritual energys made him feel a bit left out, as if they felt guilty about keeping their powers and him losing his after all he did. he hadnt gotten really a hero's farewell from the Soul Society, or even a word about things. He knew they could have atleast written something or gotten into a Gigai to come see him. He in total felt used and then abandoned after saving their entire damn Soul Society, perhaps even the dimentions themselves, he thought he deserved atleast a thank you letter from the Head Captain...

He shrugged off his depressing sulky thoughts and ran like a bat out of hell towards school, grapping a piece of Toast Yuzu kindly left out for him, right by the door ~Glad to have a thoughtful sister, atleast she didnt forget me.~ He thought and dashed, the good thing about his adventures was that he was fit to the max, he had no trouble running for miles, which was good as it was 2 miles from his house to school. He cleared that obstacle of the day in about 7 minutes, his long legs and tall stature coming in handy, making him ponder joining track now that he had more time for school, not being a Soul Reaper and all.

He rushed into first period with a couple minutes to spare, giving him time to look around, he spied Orihime, chad, and Uryuru in a group, but none of them looked his way, and he looked around some more, and was disappointed to not see Yume there. He nearly jumped as he felt a pair of hands reach up and over his eyes "Guess who?" Said a happy serene voice behind him.

"Hmmm..could it be miss Yume?" He asked with a smirk, his heart lifted a bit more about that day as he turned around to accept the hug she gave, she seemed to be very touchy feely most days.

"Good guess." She said with a grin, letting go and stepping back.

Ichigo took a good long look at her, he felt he earned it. her narrow slightly fox shaped face seemed aglow with happiness today, her long blond, nearly white hair seemed to shine in the sun even brighter, making him wonder for a second if it was really all white, her bright blue eyes stared up at him the half foot apart they were into his, the normal mischief still there. She decided to wear a white blouse with a blue trim on the bottom and sleeves, along with a pair of regular tightfitting jeans.

Yume giggled a bit "Its rude to stare you know." She teased and began to walk to her desk, her rear swushing a bit like there was a tail there, and from her mood he guessed if she had one it would be wagging. He sighed as the bell rang, forcing him to head to his desk in the middle of the classroom, while Yume was in the front, nearly opposite in the classroom side from him. He hated how his only class with her was 1st and 3rd period P.E. During P.E he couldnt help but watch her run around the track with ease, bounding around in the girl's uniforms, making he distracted enough to run into a volleyball pole.

* * *

After the long day at school Ichigo started to walk towards the school gate, smiling a bit as Yume stepped out from the shade of a pillar as she saw him. He remembered she was joining them for dinner that night. "Hey, ready to go?" He asked her with a smile, she grinned back and seemed to nearly jump "Yup! am excited! whats your family like again?" She asked curiously.

He did a inner roll "Umm..Well theres just my little sisters Yuzu and Karin, and my crazy dad..though am glad he hasnt been as crazy lately." He said with a shrug. She smiled "They actually sound like fun, more so then my house." He thought on that a second "What about you? Whats your family like?" He asked with a pleasant smile.

She frowned a bit "Well..I dont live with my family, the only one am really close to is my mom, talk to her sometimes on the phone, shes fun, acts a bit too young for her age I think." She explained, looking down a bit. "Anyways lets get going, am excited!" She said happily, circling around him a bit. "Okay okay haha!" He said, walking along with her in the setting sun.

In the walk home he thought for a second he saw something hazy in the wind as a cloud of dust passed a alleyway. ~Must just be dust..~ He thought, even though he felt something, but went back to enjoying his walk home with Yume. "How far away is your house?" She asked him curiously as she held her bag behind her back as they trotted along. "Its just around the corner from here." He said with a grin.

* * *

As they stood in front of the house Yume looked widely around "Wow! You didnt tell me you guys owned a clinic!" She exclaimed. "ICHIGOOOO!" Yelled a booming voice as a man with crazy hair black hair, and a white doctors coat jumped from the roof, doing a small flip and trying to land a drop kick on Ichigo. Ichigo acked and reached up, blocking the kick with both hands and flinging his dad into the door "Dad! You almost hit Yume!" He nearly growled.

His dad laughed and jumped up "Still on your toes I see, am so proud my son!" He yelled dramatically. "Is this the Yume we've heard so much about? nice to meet you! Am his father Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo she is quite-" Said Isshin before the door opened of the clinic and Karin and Yuzu stepped out, smashing Isshin's face with the door comically. "Dad stop bugging Ichigo's girlfriend." Karin said casually, making Ichigo's face blush up, along with Yume's.

"K-K-Karin! We're we're.." He stuttered looking at Yume apologetically. She shoke her head "We're not together." She squeaked shyly. The look on her face showed she might wish it was true, as was Ichigo's, and the night was just beginning.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Back for chapter 2 :) Please review

* * *

It indeed proved to be a awkward night as instead of dinner it seemed to be more of a questioning of Yume and every aspect about her, not sooner had she finished a question and put some food in her mouth then ichigo's family would ask another question. After about a hour her food was mostly cold and only half eaten due to the questions she had to keep answering. "Let her eat you guys! We invited her to dinner not twenty questions!" Ichigo said with a sigh. Yume smiled a bit at her defense and quickly snuck in a couple more bites of rice. "Its fine Ichigo." She said quietly, not wanting to seem rude or impatient. Isshin nodded "Sorry, go ahead and enjoy your food." He said smiling. Yume shoke her head "Actually am sorry but I have to get going, I have a couple things to do at home before it gets late, and a pile of homework to do." She said smiling at them and bowing a bit.

Ichigo stood up with her, heading towards the door and standing in the porch light "Sorry about that...I wonder why they acted that way.." He said with a frown, embarrassed about his family. "Its fine, some people either like me or they dont, kinda hard to tell in this case though." She said with a shrug. "If you wait here for a second I'll be back out, I'll walk you home." He said with a smile, it was the least he could do for how they acted. So he headed back inside for a coat.

"Ichigo, there's something about her..." Isshin said as he leaned in the doorway near Ichigo. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked curiously, still a bit mad at him for how he acted. "I mean somethings not right with her...you cant sense spiritual things anymore, but am getting a vibe from her am not sure i like it..." He said with a sigh. "Well I sure as hell didnt like that way you treated her." He said with a sharp glare as he headed back outside, slamming the door in the process.

* * *

"Sorry about that, here." he said handing her the coat with one of his trademark smiles that seemed to always cheer her up. She took the coat and draped it over her shoulders, smiling back at him as she quietly inhaled the scent from the jacket. She started to walk the dark street towards her house as he followed at her side. "Thanks Ichigo..for standing up for me, and the coat." She said. "No problem, dont worry they'll come around." He said feeling happy once again just being near her. She was walking a bit closer then normal but he let it go as it was cold out.

"So how far is it to your house?" He asked her as she looked up at the stars. "Its not all that far, wanna rest for a second?" She said as she spotted a good roof of what looked to be a empty or sleeping house. "Shhh." She said with a grin as she gave a jump, landing on the fence with nearly perfect balance, and then jumped up onto the roof of the house, as agile as a cat.

"Wow, where did you learn to do that?" He asked with a grin as he followed ~Almost as agile as me.~ he thought with a inner smile. She sat down on the roof of the house, tilting her head back to look at the stars.

~Damn shes beautiful...~ He thought without realizing it as he watched her in the moonlight, her skin was almost luminecent white, and her hair he noticed was blowing a little in the wind, bleached of color by the moon. "So what do you think of Karakura town?" he asked her curiously. "I think its nice and peaceful, dispite what the news was saying about all the random damages and such, I haven't seen anything like that since I've been here." She said and turned her head towards his, her hand a inch away. "Well there was just some disturbances, its a nice town." He said ~Thats why i defeated Aizen I guess..this town~ He though.

"I also heard you, and Orihime, Chad, and Uryru used to be friends, what happened?" She asked with a frown. "Well..its complicated.." He said letting the subject drop. "I was thinking..well if..sometime..-" He said until she held up a hand, he at first felt a bit hurt but she didn't appear to notice much, she was looking around in alarm. "Ichigo..quick down!" She yelled, nearly pushing him off the roof as she jumped back also, just in time as well as something landed on the roof. Ichigo couldn't see what, but from the hole in the roof and the foot prints on it he could guess "Hollow.." He said quietly, mostly mouthing it. He noticed for a second as his mind put together the dots that she must be able to see it if she warned him. She appeared to be glaring at the invisible hollow with hate. In her eyes she saw a large hollow with the head of a elephant almost, and the claws and body of a bear. ~Damn you hollow..your ruining my time with him..~ She thought with a growl. She held a palm infront of her, a chill going through the air that even ichigo might notice.

the heat in the air seemed to go to her palm as a blue fireball started to burn there, her hand was unaffected by the heat as she glared at the hollow. Ichigo noticed a shimmering of the air in her palm. She decided not to yell something obscene at the hollow as she didnt know his past as much, and that he knew about the spirit world. She closed her palm compressing the fireball and opened her palm at the hollow, a fast condensed blast shooting out and into the hollow's chest, leaving a large burn mark and blood oozing out of the wound. The hollow howled loudly, which even ichigo could hear a bit of.

She grinned as the boom left a cloud of dust and the outline of the hollow from it for Ichigo to see, slightly like light being shined into a glass of cloudy water. ~What did she do to it?~ He thought. She jumped as it lunged at her, obviously not dead. She was a good 10 feet in the air above it, Her hand changed a bit, glowing blue as her fingernails on that hand sharped to a deadly point and she fell towards the hollow. It swung out at her but as she passed through him she knew who's claws were tougher as they cut through the hollow's and the rest of him, his body disintegrating.

She held her hand behind her back and changed it back behind the dust. She walked over to ichigo who had stood up and dusted off. "Wonder what that was right ichigo?" She asked trying to laugh it off a bit. "How did you do that?" He asked narrowing his eyes a bit. She blinked, slightly afraid of the look in his eyes. "Do what?" She asked in return. "Kill that hollow." he said with a sigh. "Dont worry about that." She said turning her head, guilt written on her face.

"I have to...But I guess we can talk about it later.." He said with a sigh. "Ok..here, i want you to have this." She said quietly as she pulled something out of her pocket. She held what looked like a small silver tooth with a small sapphire in both side of it, on a silver chain. He looked at it curiously ~Wonder if this is a soul reaper trick...Though..i never saw any item like this.~ He thought. "On one condition.." He said softening his face as he slowly lifted it up, letting the moonlight shine on it. It gave off the same warm feeling as she did. "What is that?" She asked quite curious now. "Well...I had hoped it would be a bit more romantic..but will you go out with me?" He asked with a small grin.

She blushed a small amount, and looked down with a light smile, her mood brought back up, returning as more of the hollow disappeared. "I will." She said look up at him. He grinned and put the necklace around his neck, not knowing some of the effects it would be having on him, and the way fate had been turned around in a different direction. They jumped down and he began to walk her back home without another word, their hands closed together.

* * *

Behind them up on a pole stood a silent sentinel watching them as they headed off. He was in a black soul reaper robe, and his crazy red hair stood up a bit in a new hairdo. "Ichigo Ichigo...wonder what that is that he just picked up..better go report this.." He said quietly to himself as he lept off into the night..

* * *

End chapter :3 just getting started here, now review! reviews make me work harder and longer.


	3. Chapter 3

I have returned. Am sorry i haven't written in a good while, but i had alot going on at the time. My mother passed away, and then around 2 weeks ago when i was going to write, my computer decided to not cooperate, and have to be completely restored :/ And also taking the ASVAB for going into the Air force :) scored 82, so yah had alot going going to change my writing style a bit, so it is a bit easier to tell who is talking.

* * *

The air seemed to hum with energy as Yume ran home, flying in delight through the air, not caring as much who saw her jumping inhumanly from the roofs, she wanted to get home before anything could spoil her mood.

She had insisted she could walk the rest of the way home, so he compromised by going a bit further. She mainly wanted to be able to feel the wind in her hair and cool off her blushing face. So she went on ahead, leaping from the roofs of the sleeping houses to the next. She landed on a lamp post to catch her breath, sitting down and looking around, closing her eyes for a second to take in the pleasantly cold breeze which lapped at her slightly sweat damp neck. She looked up at the sky, taking in the millions of stars she could see, and thinking a bit about the billions she couldn't see. She peered over at the moon, and saw a vague outline in the distance on top of a pole.

Her heart seemed to stop for a second as she saw a black clad figure with weird red hair, she recognized him for his zanpakuto at his hip as a Soul reaper. And his glare was pointed right at her ~Shit.~ She thought and quickly dropped down back into the alley beneath her, dashing out of the light of the moon just in case the Soul Reaper tried to follow her. ~I dont think he saw me jumping around..~ She thought more of wishing it then believing it.

After about a mile of running she couldn't sense the Soul Reaper anymore and slowed to a walk until she arrived at her apartment. Her apartment was rather humble, it wasn't run down, but wasnt fancy either. her apartment was located on the second floor, next to only one other room which was occupied by a friendly elderly lady who sometimes brought her some food when she made too much for dinner.

The inside of it was quite simple, just a living room that she could walk into from the front door, a bathroom near the hallway, and down the hallway a single bedroom which was hers.

She literally dashed inside her house and straight to her room, scooping up a small orange kitten sized cat and hugging it to her chest. "He actually did it Ranbu! He asked me out! Something told me today would be a good day!" She squealed at the small feline who squirmed from being grabbed so suddenly, but soon settled down as she did as well. "And he took the charm i made, am glad, that thing was hard to make..had to save alot money for those sapphires.." She said smiling at the little cat.

"Don't you think your going a little too overboard with this? I really doubt he needs a charm that good, you dont even know exactly what might be wrong for the charm to work on." Said the small cat surprisingly with a boys voice of a age quite hard to pinpoint, but most closely around twelve.

Yume frowned at the cat, lifting him in the air gently, looking up at him "Well it has to be something..I don't know what..he just feels..how do i put it.." She said going through the senses she got from inside of him "Broken somehow..almost like his soul is broken." She said with a sad sigh. She could sense the remnants of great power in him, but she hadn't quite gotten a story of events from him yet on any possibility what might have caused that.

She set the strange cat down on the bed and began her nightly routine, finishing her homework first, showering off the sweat her run built up and finally flopped into bed around midnight, excited for school to start the next day, and her and Ichigo's first day as a couple, the thought of which made her feel warm inside as she fell asleep.

Ichigo casually walked home instead of running like Yume was. He felt quite proud of his choice, and intended to tell his family when he got him, slightly eager to see the look on his dad's face. He figured he was still a teenager even after saving the entire town and possibly both the human and spirit world, so he had a right to have a girlfriend his dad doesn't like.

He lifted up the chain and silver tooth she had given him. ~Kinda odd, but it is nice, maybe it means something special to her..I like it..~ He thought as he held the necklace close, enjoying the strange warmth that came off it.

He spotted his house close by and headed for the front door. He started to reach for the door knob but stopped as he heard talking within, it normally wasnt like him to eavesdrop, but something told him it was about him judging from his dad's voice.

"There is just something about her..I know it sounds odd, am going to bring a sample of her spirit energy by tomorrow okay? Just do this for me ok?" Isshin said in a annoyed voice to someone on the other end of the phone. If he was talking about those things Ichigo assumed it was most likely to Urahara.

Ichigo even after the battle still kept in some contact with Urahara, so he liked him to a extent, not so much when his father is wanting him to investigate his girlfriend. Ichigo blushed as he started to think of her more as his girlfriend..

Ichigo growing tired of listening of Isshin's suspicions opened the door and glared at his dad. He walked over and snatched the phone from his dad's hands.

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend Urahara! If either of you try anything I swear I'll kick both your asses!" Ichigo growled into the phone and at Isshin, slamming it down into the reciever, though he more wanted to smack his dad over the head with it.

Isshin sighed a bit "I was just asking for your own protection, and whats this about her being your girlfriend now?" He asked folding his arms.

"I asked her out on the way home, got a problem with it?" Ichigo asked with a hostile look in his eye, as if ready to kick his father's ass, again. He knew in a real battle now he wouldnt stand a chance, as his dad has his powers and he didn't, but he knew it wouldn't come to that, and in a regular fist fight he still kicked Isshin's ass anyday.

Isshin sighed and looked down "No...she seems nice enough..its just.." Isshin said trailing off without finishing a sentence.

Ichigo softened his glare a bit "Believe it or not, even without my powers i can still take care of myself.." He said his hand moving to Yume's necklace unconsciously.

Isshin's eyes went to the necklace "Did Yume give that to you?" He asked trying to sound neutral, but he could definetly feel something odd about the necklace, it was putting off a constant amount of spiritual energy in a small radius around it.

"Yah she did, its cool isnt it?" He asked holding it up to the light, looking at the craftsman ship of it, wondering if she bought it, it was a heirloom, or she made it herself. He even felt the energy from it, though he just associated it with Yume herself, so he didnt find anything strange about it.

Isshin nodded and stared at it for a bit ~Well I dont sense anything hostile about its spiritual energy...more of a warm energy then anything I guess..~ He thought conceding defeat for himself for now. "Yah it is, you should get some sleep, you still do have school tomorrow." He said and walked off into the kitchen, where Yuzu still seemed to be washing dishes, He would relieve her of that duty as she stumbled out waving to Ichigo sleepily as she headed up the stairs.

Ichigo himself head up to his room flopping on his bed and wishing he almost didnt have school in the morning so he could sleep in, but he also wanted to see Yume..~Atleast now i have more of a reason to actually go to school..~ He thought and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Am writing chapter 4 also tonight, and will release it quicker with more reviews :) those really help me keep a story going, i promise it will just get better from here, i have big plans for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4, more reviews please D: I have a serious lack of them so far.

Am also thinking about later on in this, making it M rated with some scenes I may or may not Add, Am going to leave it up to the readers, I'll put a poll in my Profile on this.

* * *

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai reporting in." Said the red haired Soul Reaper as he kneeled before the double lines of captains, with the head captain in the center at the end of the chamber.

"No physical changes seemed to have come over Ichigo, but its the one he appears to be with the most that concerns me, her spiritual pressure and energy is unusual..shes not a soul reaper, but shes definitely not human, I've never felt anything like it, my report and the sample was also sent to R and D for testing of her spiritual energy." He said quietly with his head bowed.

The head captain, old man Yamamoto straightened up and beckoned his lieutenant over who handed him a packet of papers. "Ahh yes..Captain Kurotsuchi seemed to have seen it fit to send the report straight to me, Hmm must be record time for him..normally it would have been weeks before we got it." He pondered out loud, wondering what it was that put the strange captain in a hurry.

Yamomoto's face changed to a look of something akin to worry or distress. He walked down the lane and handed Soi Fong the file, letting her read over it "Captain Soi Fong am putting you and the stealth force in charge of this...This must be dealt with haste, Observe her and wait for a time when Kurosaki is separated from her, capture her if you can, if she shows any signs of resistance, execute her." He said in his serious tone.

Renji looked up with wide eyes, trying to find the right words he was going to speak "Is it right to execute someone close to the one who has helped Soul Society so much?" He asked in disbelief.

Soi Fong fixed Renji with a sharp glare "It is not your place to questions orders Lieutenant." She said harshly, putting emphasis on his rank. "Personal feelings do not overrule what must be done. Its true he has assisted Soul Society in the past, but even so, he is a human, we must not put so much importance on him." She said and straighted up. "I will begin to rally the Stealth forces immediately Head Captain." She said stepping back into the line.

Renji looked down again, angry at such little regard they were showing Ichigo, after he almost single handedly defeated Aizen. "Yes Captain.." He said with a sigh.

Yamamoto moved back to his place at the center of the lines and stared at Renji "You are dismissed Lieutenant Abarai." he said in a final tone. "This Captains meeting is dismissed." he announced banging the butt of his staff on the ground.

Renji stood up, giving a bow as he walked out quickly, his fists clenched, thinking of any way to stop this, he thought about going to the human world to leave a note or something, even against the order to cease all contact with Ichigo, until a hand closed on his shoulder.

Renji looked behind him at Captain Kuchiki "Renji..I know what you must be thinking..but this time, you must not interfere.." he said looking him in the eye, trying to step his Lieutenant from doing anything stupid in a situation he knew Renji could do nothing.

* * *

Yume's heart was doing circles as she waited outside at the school gates for Ichigo, quite excited for their first day as a couple in public.

She smiled brightly as he turned around the corner heading towards her, wearing the necklace she made him ~It looks really nice on him..~ She thought, lost in her own world for a second as she watched him, until he was right infront of her did she snap out of it. "Hi there Ichigo." She said happily, walking with him now.

Ichigo was also glowing inside as he reached out his hand for her "Good morning Yume." He said holding her hand now as they started to walk into the school. He looked around the main hallway as heads turned to watch them for a second, alot of murmuring going on among them, but Ichigo didn't mind, he kind of liked the attention they were getting.

Yume leaned against Ichigo slightly as her hand was covered by his almost. She held her breath as they turned into their classroom, the entire classroom looking at them, including Ichigo's old friends. Yume thought she saw a death glare from Orihime for a second, before she quickly turned away. She wondered what she was telling the Quincy..

Ichigo and Yume sat down at their desks as the bell rang. Both of them a bit annoyed at their desks being so far apart.

~This is pretty peaceful...its the same school, yet it feels a bit more alive now..~ She thought looking back at Ichigo and the necklace. ~The aura is still working..But its not absorbing properly..did i forget something?~ She wondered at the flaw in her plan. She shrugged it off for now as the teacher called her attention back to the front, tapping his chalk on the board.

"Your not here to gawk at other students Miss Arah..please pay attention." The teacher scolded, making Yume's cheeks blush for a second as she nodded "Yes sir.." She reluctantly said, part of her scolding herself, and another wanting to toss the teacher out the window he was near, but not seriously.

Ichigo sighed also, having mostly the same thoughts about the teacher, though he wanted to push the teacher for having the nerve to talk to His Yume that way.

Both of them were forced to suffer through most of the day seperated in different classes. Ichigo's mind was drawn in two directions most of it, thinking about Yume, day dreaming about Yume, causing him to trip twice in P.E.

* * *

As the last bell rang Yume leaned back a bit in her chair, arching her back against the desk, her back issuing several pops "Ahhh.." She said with a sigh of the more simple delights. she stood up and grabbed her back, through it across her shoulders, and looking out the window at the sunset, its bright orange rays streaming through the windows and adding a nice ending to the school day, it also reminded Her of Ichigo's unique hair, bringing even more of a smile to her face.

Her smile halted as she headed for the door, only for Uryu to step in her way, with Orihime behind him. "Umm..can i help you two?" She asked them trying to appear friendly, or at least neutral, she hadn't expected to be pinned in the classroom by them.

Uryu nodded "Yes..We have some questions for you.." He said walking into the room with Orihime, who stood a bit more meekly beside him.

"Something was different today about Ichigo, whats going on with you two?" He asked straightening his glasses.

Yume lowered her smile and stepped back to let them in, feeling more then a little bit annoyed at his bluntness. "I dont see how its any of your business, but if you really want to know, he asked me out yesterday and i said yes." She said thinking that was what he meant.

"I could see that..what i meant was, there is something different about him in a different way...what did you do to him?." Uryu asked glaring a bit now, sending a cold shiver down Yume's spine.

"I dont know what you mean, I dont see anything different, except that he seems happier today." She said putting a hand on her hip, glaring back at him. "Who are you to come here and question me about me and Ichigo?" She asked in a bitter tone.

"We're his friends, and we're worried about what ever the hell you are, what Are you?" The Quincy demanded.

At the point she was about to scream at them, but was cringing at his last question. "If you were his friends you wouldn't have abandoned him! What am I? What kind of question is that? Are all Quincy's like this?" She asked aimming where it would hurt now.

Uryu clenched his teeth, both angry at her and wondering how she even knew about Quincys. He now knew she must not be normal if she knew about Quincy's. "How the do you know even that word? and why are you hiding what you are from Ichigo?" He asked, knowing he struck a soft spot now as she stepped back.

Yume's eyes showed a bit of agony as she held her backpack to her chest. "Am not hiding anything, am waiting for a good time to tell him...Either way it is None of your damn business! Your not his friends, you abandoned him! I love him.." She said looking away as tears filled her eyes.

Orihime's eyes opened wider "So its true then! your not human!" She said pointing a finger at her, feeling normally uncharacteristic rage at this girl who took Ichigo away from her ever having him, like she had wanted for years.

* * *

Ichigo was heading for Yume's classroom where he had agreed to meet her, smiling at the prospect of seeing her again really soon, he admitted to himself he was in love with the girl.

He blinked as he saw the classroom door still open when Yume was going to meet him outside it. His worry flared up as he heard yelling also ~Orihime?~ He thought dashing down the hall, appearing in the doorway in time to hear Orihime's last phrase ~Not human?~ He was pretty confused now.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked glaring at his two former friends, Orihime at least had the mind to look ashamed. He hadn't expect to come and find them giving his girlfriend the third degree.

Uryu sighed "We're trying to get the truth of whats going on..I think I might be able to do that.." He said turning back towards Yume, in a flash his bow had formed in his hand, pointed at Yume's heart. "Shes not human..so we'll see what it is that your dating, and so will you." He said, even before Ichigo's words and trying to tackle him got to him, he had fired out a Arrow straight at her.

Yume's eyes stayed wide as she held up her hands, she had no choice but to block it or die, and there was no way she was going to, not with how Ichigo already was..

There was a outburst of energy as the arrow was slashed by the same claws that had slain the hollow the night before. The mini explosion of energy kicked up dust as it destroy a couple desks, along with the windows.

Everyone held their breath and watched for the dust to settle, Ichigo most of all, even as he held Uryu's head into the ground, a bit of blood coming from Uryu's temple with how Ichigo must have slammed him down.

His eyes locked on to what was before him as the dust settled, his eyes wide as he tried to find words of any sort about Yume.

* * *

Annd you can find out next chapter :) Reviews please :D only takes a click and a little typing, but goes a long way to getting me motivated.


	5. Chapter 5

Heres Chapter 5, please review, didn't get a lot of reviews, which was disappointing. I think am going to be trying to update around Friday or Saturday every week if i can, might update early if i get a good amount of reviews.

* * *

Ichigo watched as the dust settled in the ruined classroom, not even holding Uryu down anymore as his eyes were drawn to Yume in a feeling he couldn't quite describe yet.

Yume had a small amount of tears in her eyes, ready to overflow as she stood against the wall as if trying to hide herself from the eyes looking at her, especially Ichigo. Her hair which normally seemed a light blond except in the dark, was now pure white like the moon, even though it was sunset still. Her eyes glowed bright luminescent blue, which at the moment we're filled with a deep sorrow as she expected Ichigo to reject her completely. Her hands had changed slightly, in that the nails went down to points and even looked razor sharp. But the most noticeable changes were on the top of her head in which the human ears seemed to have vanished, and been replaced with a pair of fox ears that seemed to twitch at every sound in the room, and were the same hue of moonlight white as her hair. Behind her, almost hidden was a fluffed out fox tail which seemed connected to her at the tailbone.

Ichigo watched with curiosity mostly ~Why is she so afraid?..she doesn't look that much different..its almost..~ He was thinking, after noticing the ears and tail he mostly thought of them as cute on her. "Yume.." he said trying to come up with words to tell her how he was feeling, without frightening her off "What are you?" He asked in a soft tone.

Yume averted her sapphire eyes from Ichigo's gaze "I was going to tell you at a better time..I didn't expect to be forced to on the spot.." She said looking at Uryu bitterly. Her ears folded against her head as she looked away again "Am a Kitsune...So yes am not human..Ichigo..Am sorry.." She said as she inched a bit closer to a broken window, turning around, looking back at Ichigo again. ~I wont be able to stay..~ She thought miserably.

Ichigo reached out slightly as if to stop her, starting to run towards her "Hey wait!" He started to say just as Yume leapt out of the window, though obviously it was to the buildings around it, he assumed that at least, He went over to the window and looked out, seeing her jumping from the buildings, yet still he could feel her still..sense her.

He glared death over at Uryu who was starting to get up. A wild sensation was starting to flood out from deep inside of him, it felt like a hot balloon expanding inside of him, he could feel it almost deep down in his soul.

He went over to Uryu still glaring "Don't bother getting up asshole.." he said as he grabbed Uryu by the collar, and in one swift move had thrown him across the room, a desk crunching against a couple of his ribs it sounded like.

Ichigo started to head to the door, feeling out by instinct for Yume ~I have to find her..~ He thought in a panic, running down the halls and out of the school in search.

* * *

Orihime gasped as Uryu was thrown by Ichigo, she had never seen him that angry before, not even when he was in his transcendental hollow form. She rushed over to Uryu, flipping him over. "Are you okay?" She asked him checking over him for injurys.

Uryu looked at her "Yah..I'll live..but i think a couple of my ribs are broken.." He muttered, looking a bit upset. "Something is different about him now..when he threw me..it almost felt like..spiritual energy of some sort.." He said quietly.

Orihime held out her hands "Soten Kisshun." She said as her two healing fairies came out, forming their normal barrier around Uryu, beginning to heal him. "I sensed it also...I feel terrible.." She said, the guilt weighing on her like a truck.

Uryu nodded but looked away a bit, a bit reluctant to admit he was wrong in thinking she was something terrible. He nearly jumped straight up as he felt a overwhelming amount of spiritual pressure wash over him and Orihime, who was being pulled down to the floor a bit. "What the hell is that?" He asked looking outwards.

* * *

Soi Fong stood on the roof of a apartment building, watching the school from about a mile away, scattered about, hidden were about 20 of her best Stealth Force soldiers. "This should be quick i hope...We just have to wait..Be ready to move out on my signal." She told the soldiers, knowing where each one was just by their spirtual energy.

She watched as the sun started to go down, and felt a small burst of power from within the school ~The Quincy? why would he attack her?~ SHe thought, expecting the Quincy to die, as she assumed this Kitsune must have high amount of power, if she had the Head Captain in such a fit, but she herself had never seen one, just had drills on them. She saw a flash of white as Yume jumped out of the school with haste. She raised her arm and motioned for them to move out, all of them flash-stepping in the direction of the dashing kitsune.

* * *

Yume tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes so she could see where she was going, she didnt think she wanted to go back to her apartment, she just wanted to get away from the town ~Maybe i could go back home...it would take days to be able to though..~ She thought as she landed in a alley about a mile from the school, putting a hand on a lamppost as she caught her breath, and tried to stop crying.

She jolted up as she heard a small noise around her, but saw nothing as she looked around ~Maybe it was a cat..~ She thought, but as her spiritual awareness started to kick in she quickly turned around, a haze of blue energy going over her right claw, swinging it around just in time to block the cold steel of a man in black's Zanpakuto, who jumped back as soon as she blocked him. She moved into the middle of the alley, looking around as she felt more points of spiritual pressure appear, including one that was significantly stronger then the other.

She covered both of her arms in blue energy, which acted like gloves to protect her hands, and let her use her claws more effectively. She looked around as she saw the Stealth force Soul Reapers appearing from a flash-step one by one, until she was surrounded on all sides around and above her. And Soi Fong standing up on the building above her, with the sun behind her.

"Who the hell are all of you? What do you want?" She asked as she used her sleeve to wipe her eyes off, looking even more upset.

Soi Fong tried to keep a neutral face "There is no point in telling you who we are...if you surrender you wont be killed, if not.." She said as she and all 20 of her soldiers drew their blades and got into combat positions.

Yume looked all around for a place to run, but saw each way blocked by a soldier. ~What the hell do they want with me?~ She thought as she looked frightened "No way!" She said as she decided to attempt and fight her way out. She dashed at the soldier to her left that was blocking the end of the alley.

She aimed a forward stab with her claws but just got stopped against the flat of his blade, and was forced to dodge to the side as she nearly was cleaved by a slash from behind. She dashed about, forced to parry and block with each step, it seemed every soldier in their unit was trying to aim for her back! She slashed one of the bastards across the chest though when he missed her strike as he tried to parry, her claws cutting him deeply ~Good got one!~ She thought, but then remembering the 19 other ones to take his place.

She was panting now, her movements getting sloppy from the non stop assault on her on all sides. She wasnt used to fighting this much, she only had basic training, and that seemed to be the only thing keeping her alive. She turned around and pointed a hand at a soldier that seemed to be hanging back. A ball of white and blue energy seemed to form at her finger tips, then compress and shoot out rapidly, moving fast enough to barely be blocked by the soldier, the blast exploding painfully, making him a bloody mess as he flew into a building about a block away.

The other soldiers seemed to back off after that, seeming a bit more cautious of her. Soi Fong hopped down and got into the alleyway ~Its time i ended this..before i lose more troops..~ She thought a bit angry she underestimated the girl...

* * *

Ichigo was dashing to where he felt a large amount of power being released, not even noticing he could even sense spirutal energy again, he cared more about getting to where he felt Yume was in danger ~Please be ok Yume..~ He thought, he jumped as he heard and saw a blast of fire as something exploded about a block away, sending what he remembered to be a Stealth force Soul Reaper. He dashed towards the alley entrance and looked down the alley "Yume!" He yelled gasping at the sight.

* * *

Soi Fong dashed forward in a flash-step towards Yume as she was turning around, and looked into her eyes with something akin to pity as her short zanpakuto ran through her middle in a quick fluid strike.

Yume hardly made a noise as she felt the cold steel slide into her gut and out the other side. Her eyes opened wider as she felt and saw two more steel tips erupt from her chest before her eyes right above her breasts. She coughed a little bit, a little bit of blood dripping from her mouth as one of the blades had gone through a lung, the other one nicked.

Soi Fong looked over Yume's shoulder as she saw Ichigo appear looking at the scene "Don't worry he cant see us anymore.." She told her troops as she stepped back, pulling her sword out at the same time as the two Stealth Force troops did.

Yume felt tired and weak as she stumbled for a second, then slowly started to fall backwards, her eyes catch Ichigo's for a second "Ichi..go..." She said in no more then a breath as she felt her life slipping away.

* * *

Ichigo looked wide eyed as he saw, clearly, Soi Fong and the soldiers run Yume through. He felt a fire light up inside of him, burning through his body, the feeling of wild power spreading to every inch of him as he started to run over to where Yume was, and to get rid of her attackers. His eyes glowed bright blue as if he was tapping into Zangetsu in the old days, and there was a bright Aura around his body as she rushed at Soi Fong. "You..BASTARRRDS!" He yelled starting Soi Fong dead in the eye with a look that made her skin want to crawl.

Soi Fong held up her sword "Everyone get back!" She yelled feeling the power surge in Ichigo she didn't know what would happen, she stood over Yume about to deal the final blow.

Ichigo wouldn't let that happen. As if by instinct he gathered around him this new found energy, which felt so much different from his normal spiritual energy he lost, and held his arm above his head as if to swing a sword. In a deafening boom the energy within him let out, in a white and blue firey light. Soi Fong held up her sword to block instead as at first it looked like Ichigo was swinging just a foutain of energy, similar to the kitsune lying on the ground bleeding.

Soi Fong gasped as she tried to block what ever Ichigo swung at her, it was hard to tell in the blinding light of his attack. She jumped back and watched as the energy solidified around Ichigo.

In Ichigo's hand looked something akin to Shikai Zangetsu, yet more elegant, where as his shikai looked like half of a sword with a blunt side, this sword one whole and about twice the width of his shikai. The blade was bleach white instead of grey steel, and along the center of the blade ran a blue glowing line.

Ichigo himself looked changed only in his outfit, in what looked like a white version of the Soul Reaper outfit, but with a blue sash as well, and blue trim along the waist and chest. His entire aura was far different, it didn't feel Human or Soul Reaper, but a separate entity all together, and could be characterized by the blood thirsty and furious look in his blue eyes that glowed similar to Yume's.

Soi Fong was about to try and retreat but Ichigo was already rushing at her, the center of his blade erupting with energy as signalling the attack to come. The energy swirled around his blade similar to his signature attack. "Turn to dust! Getsuga Tensho!" He screamed as his blade collided with her's. Soi Fong almost thought she could block the attack, until the energy along the blade released in a blast at close range ~Damn!~ She thought, which was her last thought for a long while.

Ichigo felt the power erupt from him with a slightly excited chill doing down his spine. ~Nothing like Mesuga though yet..~ he thought as he was reminded of the attack the broke his spiritual pressure in the first place.

The blast seemed to spread through the alley charring it along with Soi Fong, his attack flowing more like fire then water like his usual Getsuga Tensho did. The attack lit up the sky as it went upwards as well a good 200 feet.

As the attack faded he noticed Soi Fong was severely burnt and laying across the street where the attack flung her ~Stay down bitch..~ He thought and his attention returned to Yume who was laying there in Half-consciousness. But he felt weakness come over him as he went over to her, not helping himself as he fell next to her, unable to move. He leaned his head as he layed on his stomach, wanting to help Yume who looked at him also, giving a small trembling smile as her eyes closed. ~Yume..~ He thought as blackness surrounded his vision as well.

* * *

"Its about time he progressed..." Said a man with a green and white hat. "Tessai, lets hurry and take them back, we're also taking her.." He said pointing at Soi Fong. Urahara flash-stepped over and flung the unconscious Soi Fong over his shoulder, his large shop assistant doing the same with Ichigo and Yume. "We have to hurry, lets go." Urahara said, sounding quite serious for once.

Tessai nodded as they started to flee the scene with the injured in tow.

"And when we get there, prepare a barrier around Ichigo..for all our sakes.." He said quietly. Tessai only nodded, wondering what was going on in the head of the candy shop owner...

* * *

There we go! x.x I was getting a bit desperate at the end on how to finish the chapter up, please tell me how I did! I had a bit of trouble describing the fighting without sounding boring, so please give me suggestions and advice!

If i get a good amount of reviews i may update early, so until then see you next week!.

Also make sure to vote in the poll on my profile please! :3


	6. Chapter 6

I think am going to update early because of Christmas, I doubt I would get many readers on Christmas. I also Need More Reviews, got about 250 views last update, and 1 review, and by someone who reviewed before (Not that i don't appreciate loyal followers ;D), So i need some more reviews to motivate me, I cant improve if i don't get feedback.

* * *

"Ichigo..Look at me." Said a stern old voice that seemed to come from all around Ichigo's ears.

Ichigo cracked open his eyes, but clenched them shut at the bright light coming from around him. His whole body felt sore, from what he could barely remember.

After a minute he opened his eyes again and looked around, a sense of De ja vu washing over him as he took in what looked almost like his inner world..but different..The buildings that looked like Karakura town were still there, yet in the center, as if erupting from a crack in the ground was a massive white spire reaching up as if to pierce the heavens themselves. Swirling along the spire were veins of blue stone carved into elegant runes that climbed up the spire, making it glow faintly with a blue light, the entire stucture dwarfed the tiny town around it, and dwarfed anything Ichigo had ever seen.

"What the?..." He said as he was sure he was in his inner world now, it felt more like a dream then anything. "Where am I?" He said out loud, though he wasn't sure to who.

"This is your soul, you should know that by now Ichigo..." Said the same voice again, this time right behind him. Ichigo jumped back and turned around, and looked upon what at first looked like a old grey man, wielding a monster of a sword, the same sword Ichigo vaguely remembered wielding himself. "Who are.." He said as it finally came to him.

"Its been a long time Ichigo, how rude to keep a old man waiting like that.." Said the figure Ichigo now recognized as Zangetsu, though he now appeared as a old man instead of a middle aged man, and his coat was white now just like his hair.

"How are you..I thought...what happened?.." Ichigo asked, feeling extremely confused with everything going on.

Zangetsu just smiled at him faintly "Alot it seems..I was..disabled for some time..yet a event triggered something inside of you that seems to have caused what you see, both me and your inner world." He said sagely.

Ichigo tried to rack his brain for a answer "Wait..does this mean my Soul Reaper powers are back?" He asked wondering if even Zangetsu knew that.

"I would say not, I do not even feel like a zanpakuto anymore truly...and you don't look like a Soul Reaper.." he said pointing to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down at himself, his eyes widening as he looked over his knew white robes with their blue Trim, which obviously weren't soul reaper robes, and on his right shoulder where a small shoulder plate was, made of a silver like metal, yet much harder compared to real silver. What stood out most to Ichigo was at his hip was a normal sized sealed sword in a ornate silver and blue sheath. "Since when is my sword in a sheath..?" He asked Zangetsu.

"I am part of you, so i know only just as much as you.." He said as the world started to Shimmer "We will meet again soon Ichigo...you will have need of me soon i fear.." Zangetsu said.

Ichigo held out his hand "Wait! am not done asking questions!" He said, but his calls fell onto blackness as the world faded away..

* * *

"So your awake Ichigo." Said Tessai as he sat a mere inch or two away from Ichigo's face, his hands locked into a sort of sealing pose.

Ichigo groaned and opened his eyes, trying to jump back, but found himself restrained by something, and looking down he saw he was covered and locked up to his shoulders in all sorts of seals that Tessai or more likely Urahara cooked up. "What the hell? Tessai get back! your too close!" He said squirming against the red chains that coiled over him like snakes, his squirming only letting him smack the back of his head against a green transparent wall that formed a box around him and Tessai.

Tessai moved back a couple inches, but didn't let up his seals "Did you rest well?" he asked in a completely off topic question.

"Whaat? Not really, but why am I sealed up like this?" He asked, feeling a stiffness in every joint and muscle, what he wanted was a good jog to get rid of that. As he tried to calm his nerves they shot up again as he remembered more of the day before "Yume! Where is she?" He asked nearly screaming, squirming twice as hard, and felt the bindings start to give as that wild feeling started to creep through him.

A cane moved down through the air and poked Ichigo on the head, "Relax, shes fine, shes resting, now please don't wake her up." Said the voice of Urahara, who now stood behind Ichigo behind the other side of the barrier, his cane having went through it.

"How can i relax? again why am I sealed up?" He asked panting as the feeling of energy retreated back inside of him.

"We had to for all of our protection, we don't quite know what went on..which should mean a lot coming from me Ichigo...We didn't know if it would be like your hollow and try to kill us, I have to say..you probably could, is that a good enough reason?" Urahara asked as he straighted his hat on his head.

Ichigo looked over himself past the bindings, and saw he was wearing the same outfit from his inner world ~So it wasn't a dream..~ He thought. "I want to see Yume." He said looking over his shoulder at Urahara, pleading with his eyes, he just had to see her, it was like the urge to breath at the moment for him.

Urahara nodded "When she wakes up you can see her...we're monitoring her for now, she was very wounded when we found her...you were no better, your body was almost crushed by your own spiritual pressure. And we also captured Soi Fong." He said watching Ichigo.

Ichigo clenched his teeth at the mention of that Captain's name "Shes Alive?"He asked obviously hoping for her to not have survived. His hands tightened, but at the same time Tessai tightened his bindings, snapping him out of it.

"Yes..barely, we don't know the entire story about what happened, so we want to question her, but it looks like she was sent to kill your little Kitsune girlfriend." He said smiling at Ichigo. "Which answers the Why of this scenario." He said cryptically.

"What do you mean? And what is a Kitsune exactly..?" He asked still curious about that. He would prefer to get the story from Yume though.

"I dont know much myself about them exactly, it was even before my time, but they are powerful spirits that Soul Society once wagged a war against to eliminate, this is just from my reading but it was a very bloody war, mostly for Soul Society, and the war the Head Captain became famous for.." He said sighing trying to remember that part in the book he read back when he was still in the stealth force. "In the text, Soul Society seemed to hardly kill any of them, apparently a full grown Kitsune at its prime is equal in strength with 5 to 6 captains, due to them having much higher growth limits compared to soul reapers, and a different Soul Structure, not that they got to examine very many, when ever one was killed it was almost immediately retrieved by its comrades. After about a decade of war, the Kitsunes retreated to a separate plane of existence that even now Soul Society am sure is searching for." He said pausing and looking around.

Ichigo looked around also, it looked like he was in a part of the underground training ground under Urahara's shop, but a part he hadn't seen before somehow. "And thats why they want to kill Yume?" He asked him.

"Exactly, rarely in a few centurys does Soul Society locate a Kitsune in the human world, just often enough to send them jumping. During the war they slayed maybe a dozen regular kitsune, but losing a couple dozen captain level Soul Reapers in return.." Urahara said lowing his hat over his eyes.

"But if the war was going so bad for Soul Society...why did the Kitsune back down?" Ichigo asked, leaning back against the barrier as he took inventory of hisself, and his bindings ~Wonder if i could break these..~ He thought to himself.

Urahara put a hand on his chin and thought for a second "It must have been because their own commander and leader was killed, and they almost immediately retreated, effectively ending the war." Urahara mused.

Ichigo nodded, half of him listening, and the other half focusing what little energy he could to different parts of him, namely his arms, in a move that seemed surprisingly easy to him, he seemed to force his energy through his hands and break the chains around him like they were child's toys. "There we go..that's more comfortable.." He said sighing, but remaining seated. Tessai and Urahara staring at him worridly. "What? Am not going to attack anyone...relax.." He said with a sigh.

Urahara shivered a bit "That power so soon after your soul being repaired is a bit scary...that was a level 100 Bakudou I created originally for Aizen.." He said quietly.

Ichigo raised a eyebrow "Not possible." He said shaking his head, convincing himself Urahara was pulling his leg. "That could not have been higher then a level 30.." He said wondering what Urahara was doing trying to deceive him like that.

Urahara sighed "If it feels like that to you, I dont see a point in putting them back on.." He said looking behind him "Hows the patient Miss Inoue?" He asked Orihime as she walked over, one arm holding the other wrist, looking guilty still.

"Shes doing better, her life doesn't seem to be in danger anymore..I was a bit harder then normal, I haven't healed anyone like her before." She said and looked into the barrier as she saw Ichigo was awake "Ichigo! Am so So-" She started to say until Ichigo held up his hand.

"Thanks for healing her..and me I guess." He said, he didn't want to go through a apology yet, still feeling somewhat bitter at her suddenly deciding to get involved in his life again, by harassing his girlfriend, and if Uryu came along..he had to suppress the urge to growl and destroy something nearby just thinking about that cocky elitist soul reaper who dared point his weapon at Yume.

"Is she awake yet?" He asked Orihime.

Orihime nodded lightly "Shes waking up a little, I dont know if you want to disturb her yet though..shes still really fragile even if shes healed." She said looking away.

Ichigo nodded "I can feel her..shes awake.." He said quietly as he latched onto the connection he felt with Yume somehow, almost like just grabbing a rope attached to his waist ~Weird..it was never this strong before..~ He thought as he felt a pull on the mental rope ~Shes calling..~ He pondered as he stood up automatically, walking towards the barrier.

Urahara stood in front of him "Ichigo where are you going?" He asked in a slightly stern tone.

Ichigo glared as he threatened to block his path to Yume "Am going to see my Girlfriend." He said in a tone as if daring him to stand in his way, his spiritual pressure spiking a little without him noticing.

Urahara winced "Ichigo..you'll hurt her if you see her right now.." He said in a slightly angry tone.

Ichigo now audibly growled at him, like a animal "What the hell do you mean?" He asked, angered to even be accused of hurting Yume.

"I Mean your spiritual pressure! Its sufficating! have some self control, I taught you better then that, a couple months of no powers shouldn't have made you lose that much progress." He said, his right knee shaking.

Ichigo widened his eyes as he just know realized how much energy he was putting out, instantly taking some deep breathes and trying to reel it in. Curbing it down to around 20 percent of what it was. "Sorry..I didn't notice.." He said, a bit embarrassed by his lack of control.

Urahara nodded "That's better..I guess you can see her, dont stress her." He warned like a picky doctor.

Ichigo nodded and eagerly walked past Urahara in Yume's direction, not even needing for him to tell Ichigo where she was, he could find her even if Shinji used his Sakanade on him at the time, though he might just kill him for getting in his way of Yume, or if anyone else did at the moment he might.

* * *

~Where am I..~ Thought Yume as she peered open her eyes, at first wondering why it was so dark, but then noticing she had a small rag on her forehead that must have drifted down to hand a little over her eyes. She struggled to reach her hand up and pull it off, feeling drained after retrieving it. She tried to sit up but gasped in pain, making her lay back down looking up at the bottom of a tent that only had a candle as a source of light. ~Ichigo..where are you..~ She thought, instictually calling out with her soul to him.

Almost as if by cue she felt him getting closer to her, until he was so near she could smell his scent throught the thick fabric of the tent. His head popped in at the entrance of the large tent, which Yume now noticed was one of those more modern tents meant to hold a whole family, with plenty of head room.

Ichigo had such a intense look of relief mixed with worry and joy on his face that Yume thought her heart might burst. "Ichigo.." Yume said in mostly a whisper.

He quickly sat down next to where she lay and took the rag out of her hand, and giving it a quick dip in the bowl of water by her futon, wrigging it out and placing it back on her forehead with as much care as a if he was painting the Mona Lisa before taking her hand lightly in his. "Yume..am so glad your ok.." He said as the feelings seemed to jump back and forth between them. "How are you feeling?" He asked her quietly.

Yume tried to shrug "Am ok..I feel like I got ran over by a truck with spikes on its tires..but besides that am ok.." She mumbled, feeling a little better with Ichigo near her at least. "Am sorry..." She said quietly, turning her eyes away.

Ichigo blinked "Sorry for what? you haven't done a thing dear.." He said in a sad tone, feeling guilty himself for not getting to where she was fighting quickly enough.

Yume shoke her head wordlessly "But I did..I shouldn't have gotten you involved...and i shouldn't have given you that necklace.." She said, the ears on her head folding down like a dog with a guilty concious.

Ichigo reached towards his neck and felt the necklace, just now sensing the faint energy within it. "If you didn't then you might be...what is this necklace anyway?" He asked her curiously.

Yume looked a bit more guilty "It was..a charm I made..." She said "When I met you..it felt like something was broken..like there was a chasm in your soul, as if something was just taken out, I wanted to know what, but I also wanted to fix it..." She said looking at him for forgiveness.

Ichigo smiled at her and brushed a lock of hair out of her face "You could say that...Its a..long story...What about you?" He said leaning down a bit to look into her eyes.

Yume smiled back "Its a long story also...am sure your curious.." She said feeling that curiosity squirming inside of Ichigo through their bond, and also noticing his head getting closer to hers.

Ichigo nodded "I guess I am, how about..I tell you my story, and you tell me yours." he said keeping his eyes locked on hers as he continued to get closer to her cute red lips.

Yume perked her lips as if thinking "Hmm..Deal." She said with a small giggle, some of her old livelihood coming back. She fought against weakness and light headedness that wasn't just from her injurys to lift her head up a bit and bring her lips against his, with ichigo pulling her into a gentle and warm embrace that shared more feelings then talking for the time.

* * *

Whew! long chapter for me..Give me reviews or suggestions please! part of the reason I was updating early is am downloading something so my internet it clogged, so i decided to write, and found the muse was with me tonight! :D Rate and Review! The powers that be demand that you click that review button! :D

After reading to my profile poll if you want a say in wiether there will be a eventual lemon chapter in this story or not :3


	7. Chapter 7

I am back, I hope all my readers had a great Christmas :3 I've been distracted with the games i got, got both vol 1 and 2 of .Hack/gu :D Yay..more all nighters...Anywheres less rambling and more writing..Here is Chapter 7 :D farthest I've ever gotten in a story.

I've been trying to make each chapter progressively longer, but I'll probably cap that at a certain point to space out chapters, not that am anywhere near the end of the story :3

I was actually very pleased with the amount of reviews for my last chapter, thank you to all who reviewed then and before.

**~NOTE: 3 days after release and not a review after so many views? I need at least one before I'll release a update, review or be left in suspense!~**

* * *

Yume carefully opened her eyes, adjusting to the low light of the tent that she had slept quite a bit ~I wonder how long I've been out..~ She thought. She remembered Ichigo's and Her's first kiss together, right before she took a nap. She carefully sat up, the sharp pain in her body had gone down to a jolt, letting her move around a bit more without wanting to cry.

She peered over at another futon that had been placed inside the tent, and saw a small tuff of orange poking out of the head of it. ~Heh, cute..~ She thought as she moved her legs off the bed, placing them gingerly on the ground, testing how much pressure she could stand with, and fighting a wave of nausea that hit her as she stood. She sat back down on the side of the bed holding her head until it decided to pass before standing back up and heading towards the tent entrance.

"Are you sure shes alright Yoruichi?" Asked the small child-like voice she recognized instantly as Ranbu ~Good hes safe..~ She thought, worried the Soul Reapers might have raided her house and gone after him.

"Yes shes fine, she should be up soon, don't worry, Urahara took good care of her, and Ichigo is with her." Said a older male voice which she didn't recognize.

Yume carefully poked her head out of the tent and looked around, and then near the ground in front of the tent, where she saw Ranbu sitting next to a bigger black cat ~Another talking cat?~ She thought, it took her long enough getting used to Ranbu talking in his unfitting voice, "Hello? Ranbu?" She said quietly, a bit surprised at how small her voice had become.

Ranbu looked up at her with a mew, his ears and tail perking up happily as he jumped over to her, Yume easily catching him in her arms as she came out of the tent. She gave him a few small pets as he affectionately rubbed his head on her like a cat would do. "Master Yume! I was so worried..are you sure you should be walking?" He asked in a tentative voice.

Yume nodded "Yes..I feel alot better Ranbu, any idea how long I've been out?" She asked, but jumped a bit as she felt a pair of arms drape around her from behind, pulling her back some. She was a bit confused, until she inhaled the familiar scent of Ichigo, and the feel of his strong arms around her like they had been a while ago during their kiss. She leaned back a bit, enjoying the nice warm feeling she got from him after he had just awoken it seemed, making him warmer then usual.

Ichigo grinned, and rested his chin on top of her head lightly, right between her cute little ears ~I want to feel them..~ He thought absent mindedly "Did you sleep well Yume?" He asked with a small yawn.

Yume smiled up at him "Pretty well, how about you? How long was i out?" She asked with a giggle "Comfortable?" She asked him as her tail neatly wrapped around his waist.

Ichigo smiled a bit, feeling more comfortable then he had...ever, just being that close to her gave him a extra sense of peace, even as he realized that Soul Society might now be his enemy once again. ~Oh well, let them come...I'll let them see how i can kick their captains asses any day again...Except maybe Unohana..~ He thought with a small laugh.

"I hate to intrude on such a touching scene." Said the familiar voice of Urahara in his sarcastic way. "Good, am glad your both feeling okay to be walking around, sure your up for walking Miss Yume?" He asked the Kitsune.

"Yes am fine, still a little weak but am okay." Yume said and stayed in Ichigo's arms for now.

Urahara nodded "Okay, how about we all get some tea so we can talk." He said as he started to get down to business.

Ichigo nodded, as did Yume "Alright..I am thirsty, and I did promise Ichigo a explanation I guess." She said with a small sigh.

Ichigo nodded "Mhmm, that you did." He said with a small smile, finally he was going to get to hear more about her. ~This is definitely a lot different then what i expected though..~ He thought as he wondered what he was in for.

* * *

Urahara seated them at a small table he had set up in the middle of the area. "We should be safe here for a while at least, my shop and this area have dampening devices to hide spiritual pressure, though how effective it is with that with you two is to be decided..." He said and took a small sip of his tea.

Ichigo nodded "Ok, well there should be enough time to explain things between us, right?" He asked Urahara.

"Of course, take your time, even if they notice us so soon, am sure they wont immediately attack, we do have one of their captains captured after all, and they will want to gather information about you before doing anything." Urahara said.

Yume smiled "Okay then, I guess I'll go first, what do you want to know exactly?" she asked Ichigo and Urahara with a nervous smile.

Ichigo put a hand on his chin as he pondered what to ask and in what way, he didn't want to seem rude about it. "Well..first of all, can you tell me about Kitsunes?" He asked her curiously.

Yume nodded "Of course, well..hmm..Kitsunes are spiritual being in the same way Soul Reapers and Hollows are, we aren't human souls like they are, but as separate types of souls. We age in a similar way in that it takes more time to pass like Soul Reapers to see the difference, except for the beginning of life, we age rapidly then, till you get about my age, then it slows." She said sipping her own tea.

Ichigo nodded "Well how old exactly are you then?" He asked as he finished his own tea, but looked at her eagerly.

"Well in human years am 16, since thats how much time would have passed here, The time flow is a big faster in my dimension then here." She said.

"How much faster exactly is it then here?" he asked, shifting in his seat a bit to get comfortable, shaking his leg awake.

Yume held up four fingers "Around that much faster, so around 64 I guess in my dimention, which is quite young for my people." She said and set her cup down. "Does that answer it a bit better?" She asked him.

Urahara and Ichigo both nodded "Makes sense. What was that fire attack you used at the fight?" Urahara asked. "It felt similar to a Cero, or Kidou, do Kitsune have their own form of Kidou?" He asked, his own eyes showing curiosity for that which was unknown to him.

Yume flicked her ears ~I guess I can tell him..he is a friend of Ichigo..~ She thought. "Yes, its similar to both of those, that particular form of it is called a "Kasen", we compress energy and release it in a partial beam attack that looks like a arrow, which explodes on impact. The only other one i know is more of a unfocused blast which is a bit easier to use, Its called "Okibi" and is better for those with energy to spare and throw around," She said.

"Such as Ichigo..." Urahara said looked over at Ichigo's sword, The look on his face showing he was curious about Ichigo's sword for some reason. "Is that still Zangetsu?" he asked Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked "Of course, I actually got to see him in a way.." He said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Was he any different? not just in appearance." Urahara asked, leaning over the table a bit more, quite eager to hear more, he must have been quite bored after Aizen was defeated.

"Yah..I hardly recognized him, he looked like a old man literally now..and in my inner world..it was even more diffrent, in the center was this giant spire...It was wierd. All of it felt different." Ichigo said looking into his cup as if it held the answers they all seeked.

Yume sighed "I think thats partly my fault that you've changed that much.." She said with a frown "That necklace i gave you must have influenced your Soul's expansion." She said folding her ears.

"Its fine..really Yume, its like you think I would be angry at you for trying to help me..I couldn't be angry at you." He said smiling gently at her.

The Kitsune girl nodded and smiled back at him. "Thanks..Ichigo. So anything else you want to know?" She asked them.

Urahara nodded "One last thing..do Kitsunes have their own type of weapon? Like the Zanpakuto?" He asked, trying to think of more questions for her.

Yume hesitantly nodded "Am not supposed to talk about it..so if you want a example..the closest thing would be..that." She said and pointed to Ichigo's sword "You told me it doesn't feel like a Zanpakuto anymore..well thats partially true, your sword is more like a Kitsune's Soul Edge now..." She said looking away a bit. "I should have told you earlier.." She mumbled guilily.

Ichigo blinked, quite surprised now "Really?..Hmm..I hardly remember even using it..and now its in a sealed form..thats never happened for me before.." He said, wondering how he would use it, would he have to find out how from Zangetsu himself?

Urahara rubbed his rough chin hair and looked at Ichigo's sword, "I would like to test it out...Is that alright with you two?" He asked with a small smile.

Ichigo blinked "What? Do you mean...sparing?" he asked gulping a bit. If he ever feared anyone to fight with..it was Urahara, he had barely seen him fight, and everything about him always told him to run when having to fight him during their sparing.

Urahara nodded with a smile "I'd like to also see just how much your power has changed from this, okay? I'll go easy my pupil, I wont try to kill you like the first time heh." He said looking at Ichigo with a easy going smile, reminding Ichigo of his Zanpakuto training early on in his "Career"

Yume frowned "But!...Are you sure thats safe? fighting with a Soul Edge is different...You need to only release as much power as you can control...that type of spiritual energy can sometimes..seem like its alive." She said folding her ears in worry.

Ichigo smiled at her "Well...I do need to know how to use it..Yume this is the best chance without actually fighting someone that I can atleast get a little bit of practice." He said trying to get her not to worry, which he could feel might be impossible.

Yume sighed "Please be careful...And Mr Kisuke..good luck." She said wondering if he would come out uninjured, judging by how little control Ichigo had over his powers yet, that could be seen at a glance by her.

"I will...I'll be fine, and so will Urahara, am more worried for myself though..." He said quietly to her, with Urahara pretending not to hear Ichigo as he stretched out a bit. Ichigo felt terrible though as he could still see worry riddled deep inside her sapphire eyes.

* * *

Tension filled the captain's room as the Head Captain looked over each of the assembled Captains, and rested his eyes on Soi Fong's empty place in the line. "This emergency Captain's meeting will start now.." He said slowly,

Shunsui in his pink flowery cloak stepped forward and looked around for a second "I notice Captain Soi Fong is absent.." He said in his semi serious tone,

Yamamoto nodded "Yes, as most of you can guess, thats partly about why i called this meeting...We will be putting Soul Society on Alert level 5...We received the Stealth Force's report just a hour ago, the mission was a failure it seems, The Kitsune could not be confirmed dead, and Soi Fong was defeated utterly along with being captured, her condition is currently unknown.." He said in a deadly serious tone.

All the Captains gasped a bit or made some noise of surprise, Soi Fong was one of their best fighters, so hearing about her being defeated was some what of a shock.

Hitsugaya stepped forward now "But who did it? You mentioned the Kitsune wasn't confirmed dead, but you didn't say if it was hurt or not." He said trying to keep his tone down, he was a bit nervous about the situation, these Kitsune sounded quite strong to him.

"Its as you said, yes they heavily wounded the Kitsune, who by herself was only able to wound a couple soldiers, but what came after they wounded her is what was the surprise that caught Soi Fong off guard. Ichigo Kurasake.." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Ichigo? But he fully lost his powers, he shouldn't even be able to see Soi Fong?" Exclaimed Hitsugaya, his eyes wide, he was never one who got close to Ichigo, but now he was glad he hadn't had to cross blades with him.

"The situation with him is unknown..but what he used were not Soul Reaper Abilitys...What frightens me is that they are closer in strength and power to the Kitsunes..." The Head captain said, letting the words hang over the meeting like a axe.

Kenpachi grinned a bit, unlike the other captains "Does this mean I can fight Ichigo again? Its been boring since he lost his powers..." He said, looking as menacing and fearless as ever.

Yamamoto ignored him like he learned to do with his remarks and proceeded "Right now no action is to be taken besides observation...we're closing in on Ichigo's and the Kitsune girl's whereabouts, but we need a plan if we are to have to fight Ichigo in his new state, he is highly dangerous and with the power he showed in defeating Soi Fong with one strike..I fear he could quickly become as strong or stronger then the final form he used to defeat Aizen..." Yamamoto said to get everyone's attention.

"The course of action right now, is too wait for the location of Ichigo to be discovered, like most of you, I hope there can be some way this can be resolved without bloodshed, as Ichigo has helped us before, I would admit we owe him our gratitude, So Hitsugaya I am sending you to act as a negotiator for now, you will go with the stealth force to try and locate Ichigo or the girl, If you do, do Not initiate combat, for now the previous orders to kill the girl are recalled, I trust you will be able to bring about a more peaceful resolution.." He explained as his lieutenant handed Hitsugaya a scroll with orders on them.

Hitsugaya nodded "Understood Head captain..I will try." He said as he thought over the many ways this could go, and what might happen if it did come to a fight.

* * *

"Urahara are you sure you want to do this?...This seems a bit dangerous.." Ichigo said as he drew his sword from his hip sheath ~It feels so wierd..with it being this small..it reminds me of my bankai size...feels stronger though I guess.~ He thought as he got into a combat stance.

Urahara had drawn his own sword from his cane "Of course I am, now get ready..Awaken! Benihime!" He said as his Zanpakuto released in a red flash, slashing it in Ichigo's direction, sending a small wave of energy at him.

"Urahara!" Ichigo yelled, not expecting Urahara to get this serious about it that early, it was like Urahara was keeping his distance. Ichigo was tempted to dodge the blast, but that wouldn't test anything, so he took a step forward to meet the attack, holding out his sword in a slash to parry with it. As the blast got near his sword it seemed to start to vanish and be turned aside. ~What the?~ He thought as he hardly had to do anything to block.

"Hmm..just as i thought...well now i know my Shikai doesnt do much anymore to you.." Urahara said with a sigh.

"What do you mean? are you going easy?" Ichigo asked, very confused on what happened. He sighed as he examined his sword.

"Not quite. It seems your sword's spiritual pressure completely resisted my attack. Looks like I have to step things up my pupil.." He said as his spiritual pressure considerably increased. He flash stepped over towards Ichigo, the edge of his sword coming down towards him.

Ichigo watch Kisuke, and it seemed to him it was like he was moving in slow motion ~This is..amazing.~ He thought as he had to use his full arm to counter Kisuke's sword, his foot grinding into the ground a bit as he was pushed back a inch or two.

"This...Ugh..is embarrassing.." Urahara said as he was in the dead lock with Ichigo, viciously trying to push Ichigo some more. "Cry! Benihime!" He shouted as a red wave blasted against both of them, pushing Ichigo more.

Ichigo growled as he felt a bit of pain from the blast ~He actually hurt me!~ He thought and wiped a line of blood from his cheek. "Urahara...maybe I'll finally get to see your Bankai eh?" He asked with a small laugh.

Urahara wasn't laughing like Ichigo thought "Maybe so..Thought I dont know if i want to waste it on a sparing match." He said with a sigh. "I think this is enough for today Ichigo, I got some information at least." He said folding his hat over his eyes, obviously a bit ashamed of the gap in power that had formed ~I think its more of Ichigo..this power has given him a higher limit..I wonder what may happen from this point..In any case i fear for Soul Society..~ He thought with a hint of dread.

Ichigo turned to walk back towards Yume, but suddenly had a large sense of weakness, like a car running on empty. He kneeled down to catch his breath, and noticed Yume standing over him "Ichigo! Are you alright?" She asked kneeling down as well to dust him off. "I told you to be careful.." She grumbled.

Ichigo blinked "I was careful, I think..He asked as he stood up again, recovering a bit of strength ~This form...am not producing enough spirit energy then what I'm expending fighting right now...I guess my power isn't fully recovered, or maybe am back to square one..~ He thought with worry, all of his skills and fighting experiance seemed worthless now, if even flash step might drop his energy enough to make him near faint.

Urahara walked over and looked up at the ladder to his shop, at that moment, Ichigo, Yume, and Urahara felt a cold icy spiritual pressure wash over the area "It looks like we have visitors.." He announced as he started to walk towards the ladder.

Ichigo glared at the ladder "That it does..Yume stay here, I'll go up to check also." He said following Urahara.

Yume frowned "Am going also." She said in a tone of finality that left no room for argument on Ichigo's part, he was a bit caught off gaurd by her tone and stopped any words from leaving his mouth in disagreement "Okay..stay with me please.." He said, not wanting her to leave his sight at least. "I might say the same for you dear." She said with a smile, looking up at him as they walked towards the shop.

* * *

"So you're sure they're here?" Asked Hitsugaya in a deadly serious tone to the stealth force Soul Reaper. "Yes Sir." He replied quietly.

Hitsugaya sighed and looked down from a building at Urahara's shop, ~Urahara..I should have guessed..~ He thought as he headed towards the shop, where it seemed that ice was going to meet fox fire.

* * *

I will be hopefully returning to saterday release schedule, as its easier to write on Saturday's then Mondays, today was a exception since am on break from school XD

Please rate and review! I read every review! (And check is alot)

Geez this chapter was hard...Am not the best at discribing what i see in my head when it comes to fights, or with smaller details of things, but i do have a very large plot that I have yet to touch on! Still lots more to come!

**Review or forever be left in suspense! If by my writing date I dont have one I wont be releasing =/**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am back, I was very disappointed in the number of reviews, (As am writing this I got 0 for my last chapter) =/ Reviews let me know people are reading my story, and liking it enough to give criticism or compliments.

On a other note, I've now technically written a short story :D hoping this chapter gets me to 20k words, this is the longest story I've ever written.

* * *

"Ichigo, if the worst happens, please don't try to fight...not until you can figure out your power more...I don't want you collapsing again." Said Yume as she had her arm twined around his, with their hands together as they walked towards the entrance of the shop. Yume's stomach was doing knots as she felt that powerful and cold spiritual pressure of that captain they were talking about.

Ichigo let out a long sigh "Alright..I'll try not to, depends on how aggressive Hitsugaya is.." He grumbled, wondering why they sent that captain, who always seemed the most angry and sulky of the captains to meet with them, which is what he assumed as he hadn't attacked them yet.

"What's this Hitsugaya like? How do you know all these captains? Have you met them?" Yume asked, her tail waving back and forth behind her from curiosity, the more foxy side of her couldn't help but be curious about Ichigo and his past.

Ichigo frowned "Well..I used to be a substitute Soul Reaper I guess..Its a really long story..but I worked with most of the captains, and met them all. I once rescued a friend from Soul Society before i became a substitute, I had to break into the Seireitei, and defeated two of their strongest captains head on." He said trying to sum it up for her.

Yume blinked "You were..a Soul Reaper? And how would you not be anymore?" She asked with wide eyes. ~I was right about him being strong then..but how strong..~ She thought to herself.

Urahara interrupted their conversation as he stood in the tea room of his shop, which also had the ladder. "Please wait here, I think I'll first talk to them, okay Ichigo? Now you two just have a seat." Urahara said with a mysterious smile.

Ichigo shivered a bit inside at that smile ~What is he planning?..~ he thought worriedly, ~I just want to get this over with...~ He thought, looking over at Yume, not able to help himself but to smile at her. He blinked as he felt something climb up into his lap and curl up. "Wha?" He said, nearly ready to jump until he saw it was a little orange cat. "Whose cat is this?" He asked Yume curiously.

Yume smiled, reaching over to pet the cat "That's my cat Ranbu." She with a small laugh as he seemed to have made himself at home on Ichigo. "I think he likes you." She noted.

The cat flicked his ears "Nice to meet'cha, well anyone who make Master Yume happy is good I guess." Ranbu said sleepily.

Ichigo jumped a little "Was not expecting him to talk..why am i surprised, this has become the norm." He said shrugging a bit, and looking at the familiar black cat sitting at the end of the table "Speaking of talking cats, hey Yoruichi." He said as the cat lapped at a cup of tea.

"Hello Ichigo, this must be Yume that I've heard about? Heh Ichigo finally got himself a girlfriend." The cat teased while looking over at Yume. "Never thought I would get to see a Kitsune in the human world.." Yoruichi mused out loud.

Yume blinked "Yes I am, you must be Yoruichi then, nice to meet you." She said with a small blush at the cat's comments, but tried to hide it by taking a sip of tea. She frowned at the tea and dropped a couple sugar cubes in it ~Too bitter..~ She thought.

Ichigo blushed a bit as well, sighing, the situation was quite stressful for him, his body still felt like crap from sparring. He suddenly felt the spiritual pressure spike a bit outside. ~Wonder what Urahara is doing now..~ He thought.

* * *

Urahara took careful measured steps towards Hitsugaya who stood outside of his shop, along with a small squad of stealth force members. ~Why would they send such a small force?~

"Hello there Captain Hitsugaya, pleasant day isn't it?" He asked pleasantly.

Hitsugaya glared ice daggers at him, looking more serious then he should at his age. "You know why we're here, I don't care for small talk right now." He said keeping his eyes focused on Urahara's.

"Now what could you mean captain? Something wrong?" He asked the young captain, wondering how far he could push his buttons.

"You know damn well what is wrong, and why I've been sent here, we want her back, I've been sent to discuss terms." Hitsugaya grumbled, He didn't quite know why they sent him for this job, he was more of a fighter then a talker.

Urahara smiled at him "Alright, then come inside, we can discuss this over tea, the Stealth force stays outside though, they aren't good for conversation anyway." He said. while heading back inside of his shop he gestured to the shelves of candy that no one bought. "Would you like some?" He asked curiously.

Hitsugaya grumbled a bit and didn't reply, but very sneakily snatch a small piece of candy off a shelf he passed, Ukitake somehow was able to get him to eat the stuff, and now he found it hard to resist, damn him...

* * *

Ichigo sat a bit closer to Yume as he felt Urahara and Hitsugaya get closer to that room. He tensed up as the tension in the room shot up even more when the sliding door opened, letting him see Hitsugaya after a couple months. "Hey there Hitsugaya, long time no see." He said trying to appear friendly as he sipped his own tea.

Hitsugaya's eyes opened wide as he looked at Ichigo, it wasn't just his appear that changed or his clothes, what stuck out most to him was Ichigo's eyes, they had become...more vibrant, as if he was filled with new life. "Hello Kurosaki, so the rumors about you gaining your powers back are true, and this must be the Kitsun- Yume." He said glancing over at Yume, He had to admit to himself he didn't know why the head captain was afraid of this girl. she was quite pretty.. he had imagined her to be much more..monsterish.

Ichigo nodded "In a way I guess I have, I can see you right now." He said ~Barely~ he thought, keeping it too himself, but wishing he could say that joke out loud...

"What do you want? If you are here to make another attempt on Yume.." He said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Hitsugaya squirmed a bit on the cushion at the table "No, for now that order has been called off, right now things are quite unsteady, I have to say you threw Soul Society off with this change..but they sent me to negotiate the release of Soi Fong." He said with a grumble.

Ichigo raised a eyebrow "That's not my area, am not the one keeping her...if I was do you think she would be alive after attacking Yume?" He asked with malice.

The young captain tried to keep his face clear of fear, but he had never known Ichigo to talk about wanting someone dead like that, he was a normally peaceful individual. ~Does she mean that much to him?~ He thought. He looked at Urahara who sat down at the end of the table near Ichigo and Hitsugaya.

"Am afraid I am the one keeping her, but I don't know If I can release her, you see, keeping her here, means that you, Soul Society is less likely to attack, I don't know what you could offer in exchange.." Urahara said shrugging.

Hitsugaya sighed "But, still I've been order to not to return without her.." He said, confused on how he was supposed to do this, ~Why didn't they send Unohana?~ He thought, knowing that she was much better with this.

(Add space)

"Are you ready? Kuchiki?" asked a calm looking Komomura as he stood on top of a building by the 6th squad captain.

Byakuya looked at him and nodded "Of course, they should be well into discussions now...Though this is too underhanded for one such as myself I feel.." He said with his arrogant attitude. He drew his blade and looked through a small pair of glasses at the ground and shop below, searching with Soi Fong's energy. ~There she is..~ He thought. barely able to sense her with the amplification device the 12th squad provided them with. "She's still very weak it seems, but alive." He said as he pointed his palm at the ground where the ceiling of the training ground was closest, which was a convenience store parking lot. "Stand back." He warned the 7th squad captain.

"Alright, I hope you can break in like that.." Komomura grumbled as he kept his distance from Byakuya.

Byakuya took in a deep breath as he first held out one hand at the ground "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast, Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring." He started to chant and held out his other hand as well. "Ye lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame," He began a second incantation as well, one hand starting to fill with yellow lightning, and other with blue flame. "Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadou number 63 and 73, Raikoho Soren Sokatsui!" He yelled, his voice rising as his chants continued as he built up a obscene amount of power in both his hands, and firing them at once in a kidou combination, the combined blast sending dust everywhere, leaving a large crater, but it encountered a bit of resistance and didn't puncture through it seemed.

"I guess this is where I come in..Bankai..Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō! " Komomura yelled as the giant of his bankai rose in the street below them, towering over the buildings there. Komomura hover his sword to the giant did the same, and brought the tip of the massive blade into the crater, piercing the final way through the hole, creating a opening in which Byakuya started head to.

* * *

Ichigo, and the rest of the room's occupants all jolted upright as they felt the force of the kidou that hit near the shop, and the spiritual pressure as Komomura released his bankai. Hitsugaya looked just as surprised.

Kisuke stood up drawing his zanpakuto from his cane as he was heading for the trap door "I'll go secure-" He started to say but was cut off as the giant blade of the 7th captain's bankai broke through the roof, forcing Kisuke to parry, putting his full blade into the effort, but he wasn't as strong as usual due to having to release it in a instant to block the massive blade.

Ichigo glared at Hitsugaya "Damn underhanded.." He started to say as his own spiritual pressure shot up a frightening degree. He drew his Zanpakuto from its sheath at his side and jumped over the blade, stepping on it for a second as he flew at Hitsugaya.

"Wait! I was not told this was the pl-" he started to say, but had to draw his own sword to parry Ichigo's sword, It was obvious he was struggling with Ichigo's strength.

"I knew I couldn't trust someone from Soul Society anymore, I almost believed you..I'll cut out that lying tongue of yours." Ichigo yelled, his eyes flashing blue as he put more effort into his swing to break the parry and send Hitsugaya through the wall, crashing into the building across the street. He didn't appear to be finished through as he broke through the wall as well, In time to see a Stealth force member carrying Soi Fong off through the hole in the ground to the left of the building. He lunged at Hitsugaya with frightening speed, closing the gap of the street in less them a second.

Hitsugaya held up his own sword as he recovered the blow ~Damnit! I'll have to fight for real..Or he really will kill me..~ He thought worriedly "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" He shouted, ice forming all around him as his bankai appeared, increasing his spiritual pressure enough as he blocked Ichigo's attack not to be sent flying again.

The Giant of a bankai stumbled back as another burst of energy came from Urahara's shop, which now was in ruins. Urahara fell into the ruins of his shop as the red energy of his still unknown Bankai faded around him, Ichigo must have just missed witnessing his Bankai. Komomura crouched on the building as him and his bankai crumpled, red energy crackling all along them as a aftershock, leaving Ichigo wondering just what Urahara's bankai was.

Ichigo quickly dodged to the side as he felt something behind him, and his instincts told him right as he saw a sword flash where he stood, and Byakuya standing behind him. "You also? Are all Soul Reapers traitors?.." Ichigo said bitterly to the both of them.

Byakuya lunged forward without a word, aiming to repeatedly stab at Ichigo, with Hitsugaya circling around behind Ichigo.

Ichigo growled and jumped upwards to dodge the stabs that had been aimed at him from both directions, landing a ways away from them and pointing his own hand at them, fighting mostly on instincts at the moment, he gathered his strength into his hand, a whiteish flame forming, in a similar way as Cero, and sending it blasting towards the two captains. "Say something!" He demanded.

Byakuya let go of his Zanpakuto, "Bankai, Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He said taking this seriously, knowing that with the way Ichigo was, he had to go full out.

Ichigo watched as his blast hit a wall of small pink blades created from Byakuya bankai, a lot of the blade seeming to burn in the white fire.

Byakuya groaned under the strain of blocking the attack ~Its literally burning the blades to nothing..what attack is this?~ He thought, wondering if he could even fully block it. He sighed in relief as Hitsugaya's ice dragon flew at the fire blast, assisting in blocking the blast.

"Betray you? We attacked a enemy, and you interfered. We are doing as we are ordered." He said as the blast subsided.

Ichigo felt a wild rage building inside of him, flowing out of his soul. "You attacked the one who means the most to me! And for that..I will crush you to dust! You act as if Soul Society never does any wrong...If they wanted me as a enemy, they have one once again." Ichigo raged at them.

As his flow of energy went into his sword, Ichigo felt the world swirl around him.

* * *

Ichigo blinked as he looked around, and saw he was in his inner world, and the pillar in the middle of it was glowing brightly, rivers of energy crashed around it. He saw Zangetsu standing on the roof of a building watching the pillar in the middle. He jumped over to him to get Zangetsu's attention "Old man what's going on?" He asked.

"It's time...for you to harness my power again, and once again you should be able to hear my call.."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as he took a look at his sealed sword.

"I will show you...but first...why do you desire power?" He asked Ichigo sternly.

Ichigo thought deeply, frowning a bit "To protect Yume.." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"You do not wish to fight them, I can see that." Zangetsu said, looking at Ichigo ~He's changed, It's a sad turn of fate, to make him fight his old allies..~ He thought to himself.

"No, I don't...But I have to protect her, I will do Anything..to do that.." He said with surprising determination.

Zangetsu nodded "Then take hold of your power, and use it, your Soul Edge." He said as Ichigo was thrust back into reality, and out of his inner world.

* * *

Ichigo's body pulsed with power as he looked at the two captains in front of him, and pointed his sword at them "I can't help but feel sorry for you, I can't quite control my powers yet, So try not to die just yet.." He said, swinging his sword to his side, and even as it didn't come close to hitting the building, the building behind the two captains started to slide horizontally. The energy around Ichigo started to center around his sword, filling the entire area with a blue and white light.

Yume watched from a small distance in the ruins of the building as Ichigo fought, knowing she would get in the way with her level of power. ~Please be ok..~ She thought.

Ichigo could feel her worry through their bond and tried to calm both of their nerves, looking over his shoulder to smile at her a bit. He wasn't going to lose this fight...he couldn't, for both of their sakes "Rend the Heaven's...Zangetsu!" He yelled, he wasn't used to having to manually release his sword, but it released nonetheless. His new Zangetsu felt light as a feather, enough that he easily held it in one hand.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya took a step back as they felt the power surging out of him ~That isn't a Zanpakuto..It doesn't even feel like one...~ Byakuya thought.

Ichigo gathered his energy into his blade and touched the tip of it into the ground at them at a angle "Getsuga.." He said, watching as both of them tried to put up a defense against his attack "TENSHOU!" He yelled, his blast making the ground shake, the attack going into the ground, making cracks appear all around the two captains forming what looked like from above as a large circle, it was shown a bit better as the energy of his attack erupted out of the ground in a swirling torrent of controlled energy all around the trapped captains.

Ichigo turned around as the dome of energy erupted upwards into the sky, leaving a massive crater in which the captains lay. ~Hmm..they live..~ He thought with a bit of admiration for surviving his attack.

Yume smiled, seeing he was ok she started to head over to him "Ichigo.." She started to say, but gasped and ran over as he collapsed to his knees, panting once again.

"Are you alright.." She asked, checking him over for injuries "You overdid it again.." She grumbled.

Ichigo laughed a bit "I had to...Look out!" He said as he saw hundreds of Soul Reapers and stealth force appear around them, one of the regular Soul Reapers charging at Yume.

Yume folded her ears, with Ichigo incapacitated, it was up to her to try and protect him. "I love you.." She said quietly as she held up her claws forward, and in a small flash of fire a small sword appeared in her hands. Its blade was only three feet long, and with triangular guard on it, its hilt was blue and white with a triangular pattern woven in as well.

As the Soul Reaper charged at her, she parried his overhead blow, pushing him back enough for her to make a quick aimed stab into his shoulder of his sword arm and pulled the blade out downwards, creating a gash that made his arm hang at his side. He jumped back as more came at her. ~I can't defeat them all..~ She thought with dread.

~Does it end here?..~ She thought quietly as she got closer to Ichigo. "I love you to.." He said quietly, trying to muster up the strength to get up and fight. ~Damnit all!~ He thought.

As the end seemed to be coming near, so they thought, 6 small orbs seemed to hover around them. Ichigo had time to ponder this for a second, until the orbs exploded into pillars of light around them.

Yume seemed to know what it was as her face was filled with hope once again. As the light of the pillars faded, 6 hooded figures stood around them defensively, each of them wearing the same robes Ichigo was wearing, they also had a tail each. "My message got through.." She said quietly in a relieved voice.

Ichigo blinked "Who are all of you?" He asked looking at the backs of each of them, the only difference he could tell between them was height differences, plus the color and hue of their tails, though none of them had the white and silver color of Yume's tail.

One of the figures looked back at him, He had a sharp featured face, and energetic brown eyes that matched his hair, he looked young as well, no more than 18 in human years. "We'll talk about that later, for now we're getting you two out of here, so just stay right there." The Kitsune man said in a smooth yet loud voice.

Yume put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder "Don't worry, I know them." She said quietly. relief was etched into her face as she smiled at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and watched everything.

The 6 kitsunes held out a hand each, a large floating glyph appearing in front of them about as tall as they were. A large glyph appeared beneath all of them rotating lightly. "Hang on! We're activating the portal!" The kitsune said to Ichigo as light erupted around them.

Ichigo noticed that the Kitsune were chanting something, most likely a spell of transport. Ichigo saw a Soul Reaper getting closer to them, about to slash straight down at the kitsune man, who didn't seem to notice, but as the Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto entered the glyph, along with his right arm, half his left, and his right foot, the entire glyph pulsed and Ichigo felt like he was being thrown through a raging river of light.

* * *

A/N:

There we go, Chapter 8! I better get some reviews this time if another update is expected.

**Review or be left in eternal suspense!**

Thank you .com for the spelling of some of the bankais and incantations :3**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Time for Chapter 9! I was pleased with the last chapter, getting 4 reviews in around 7 hours, though my hit counter was broken until wednesday...Luckily its fixed now, and I guess its not like the hits never happened, i know they're there, and am sure i got plenty of views, they tend to be going up each time I update :)

I think from this chapter onwards I'll personally respond to the first one to review that particular chapter :D So feel free to ask a question in a review and I'll try to answer it, even if its not the first, if its good enough I could answer.

Well don't want to take up too much time with a A/N So here is Chapter 9 :) thanks for the kind reviews.

Remember the Poll about a M scene later on is still up :)

* * *

~Where am I...what is this..~ Ichigo though as he clenched his eyes closed, already having a headache from the swirling around him, on top of that it was extremely bright. He felt like he was being crushed and tugged in all directions from the strength of the swirl of energy around him.

Somewhere along that trip he must have eventually blacked out as the pain halted.

Yume watched Ichigo as her and the other kitsune were being transported in the massive swirling light beam ~Hes not used to this..he looks like hes suffering..~ She thought ~But this will be the least of what he might experience..I hope things turn out okay..~ She thought darkly.

(Add space)

Ichigo felt his head starting to come back into focus, hearing faint sounds coming from around him, but they were extremely muffled, enough that he could only hear the occasional yelling with any clarity ~What are they talking about?..~ He wondered as he tried to move a bit, but opening his eyes he found only darkness, but soon realized it was a cold, wet cloth that had been placed on his forehead over his eyes as a drop of water dripped down from it over his cheek. He tried to lift up his right arm to move it, but found that limp heavy and clumsy.

He listened for a second as it seemed someone entered, judging from the sliding of a wooden panel and the light padded footsteps around him, walking towards him with hesitation. The person had a similar feel that he got from Yume. "Hello?" He called out quietly, a bit surprised at how drained he sounded.

The person knelt down beside him and lifted up the cloth from his head. Ichigo blinked for a second as he took in the low light of a oil lantern, this room seemed to be kept purposfully dark. He was more intrested in the one sitting by him.

"Good, your awake, how are you feeling?" She asked as she looked down at him. The women sitting over him was a fox faced redhead, with her hair done up in a bun, with a pair of fox ears poking out of the top of her head that went well with the hair bun. Her eyes were a nice calm shade of blue, like the ocean, and similar to Yume's. She had the feel of a older women though. She wore a light red and pink kimono with a fire pattern which looked very elegant and regal.

"Like I got hit over the head..Who are you? And where am I?" He asked as he started to try to sit up, but the women stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

"Just relax, my name is Nana Arah, your in the recovery room of our little infirmiry." She said quietly as she dunked the cloth back into the water to let it soak. "The Aranami caused a bit of trouble for you, when you were transported in your drained state it left you more open to the Aranami's influence." She said in her doctor like tone.

"What is the Aranami...Is this the Kitsune world or something? And where is Yume?" He asked worridly.

The women smiled a bit "Relax, all will be explained later, Yume is probably being scolded by her Father right now." She said with a bit of a smile before pulling out a small vial, and mixing it with in a cup with some water. "Drink this, you have to rest for now." She said as she held the cup to his lips.

Ichigo was a bit suspicious of the drink at first, but decided he might not have a choice, he was too weak to resist. So he drank the suprisingly honey like liquid and started to feel groggy "What is this..." He said sleepily.

"Just some sleeproot mixed with honey, before you fall asleep am going to take some tests, it should take a minute to kick in anyway." She said as she grabbed a clipboard and putting a finger on his wrist to first take his pulse. "Okay..that's normal." She said writing down his pulse on the papers. She held her hand over his chest, a small green glow coming from it as she closed her eyes.

"Sorry I keep asking so many questions..but what are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he felt the woman probing at his spiritual energy.

"Just some basic tests to see your energy flow you may be the first human in our realm, so I guess you also have a right to ask questions, it must all be very confusing for you." She said smiling at him. Her eyes went wide as she wrote down some notes on the chart "Interesting..." She said quietly to herself before standing up. "Alright, try and get some rest, I'll be back in a few hours with your dinner, if you do wake up, please stay in this room, maybe Yume will be able to visit at dinner." She said pleasantly.

"Alright.." He said quietly as he began to drift off again, the effect of that drink starting to take effect. ~Hope Yume comes soon..~ He thought as he fell asleep, but felt out for Yume in his mind, and found the link was still strong, she just seem distressed about something though...And then he was out like a light.

* * *

"How could you do something so irresponsible! Things had been quiet with Soul Society for decades! You may have brought war to our doorsteps..." Said a angry looking white haired Kitsune, he had sharp electric blue eyes that brimmed with authority, He had a small thin beard of the same color hair. He was pacing back and forth infront of a simple throne. He had a hard lined face, yet still looked young like most of the Kitsune seemed to. He paced infront of Yume who was kneeling in front of the throne as she received her lecture.

Yume had her ears folded "Am sorry...Do what you want to me...but please dont hurt Ichigo! None of this was his fault.." She said quietly, she had been crying a bit it seemed as she looked up at the man.

The man stopped and looked over at Yume "Ichigo? is that the Human's name? That will be decided...If you were anyone but my daughter Yume you would have been banished for this...This Human better be worth all this trouble.." He grumbled. He turned to the entrance to the long throne room, which was a high vaulted ceiling and a long entrance hallway, lined with ink paintings of previous rulers, which were a variety of males and females.

"Be kind to the girl Axel, you remember what it was like to be young and in love, dont you?" Asked Nana as she walked into the room, looking at the kitsune named Axel and Yume.

Axel frowned "Yes I do...but still..its a human...all this risk for a human?" He asked in a stressed voice.

"Mostly human." She said as she read through some of her notes "I was able to examine him some, he should be fine." She said, the last part of it was for Yume, who looked relieved, taking a deep breath.

"Just what do you mean Mostly?" Axel asked with curiousity, his silver tail on end as he watched his wife look through her notes.

"Well, its as if his soul doesnt know what it is, Its been pulled in a couple different directions, Its very adaptable, he even seems part Kitsune...at first the smiths thought his weapon was a Zanpakuto, but it seems it just used to be, and now behaves more like a Soul Edge." She said in her own quiet yet attention grabbing tone.

Axel nodded "Interesting... I will have to have this investigated further, this might change things. For now though...What is his relationship with my Daughter?" He asked Yume, looking at her closely.

Yume blushed some and turned away, trying to come up with words for their relationship. She mumbled something almost inaudible.

Axel leaned in "What was that? Please speak up." He said to her.

"Hes.. my boyfriend.." She said a bit louder this time, but still a bit hard to hear. Her face was cherry red now, as it might be hard for her to talk about her relationship with her parents, like it might be for alot of teenagers to talk about that.

"Boyfriend? what is this?" he asked her curiously. ~Must be a term from the human world..~ He thought with a inward sigh.

"I believe that is the human term for a future mate." Suggested Nana with a light smile. "Will I have to get the wedding bells for our dear Yume soon?" She asked Yume with a grin.

Yume lowered her head, she was really embarrassed now "Mooooomm..." She with a whine, her ears folded, and her tail wrapped around her waist.

Axel let out the ghost of a smile, "I still must meet this human Ichigo now.." He said in a quiet glooming tone ~Ahh..i miss those years when she was still too young for this...~ He thought to himself.

"I will arrange tea when he wakes up, he still needs rest, hes very weak right now, so please dont kill him.." Nana said with a sigh ~I almost pity the boy..~

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Soul Society.

Captain Yamamoto stood at his usual place, but the look in his eyes made him look his age. "The mission was a failure...And now its believe the rest of the Kitsunes will be involved.." He said to the remaining captains there.

Unohana frowned and looked at Yamamota "Then what shall we do? We still have not filled the three empty captains positions, and now two more captains are incapaciated.." She said sadly.

"I am well informed of that...It seems I underestimated Kurosaki.." He said with a sigh, wondering what he should do now, it was almost looking like there would be another war. "For now, Squad 12 will continue their research into locating the Kitsune dimension and finding a way in, next we strike, we will not give them the chance to retreat..for now we shall use this time to recover and train." He declared, pondering what effect this war would have.

* * *

Rukia looked out the window of her barracks, a near emotionless expression on her face as she started into the night sky. ~I knew leaving him alone wouldn't be good for anyone..he should have let me atleast write notes..this might have never happened..~ She thought quietly. A sudden knock on the door made her rise to her feet and move away from the window.

Renji opened the door before she could even ask who was there "Hey! Dont just burst into a woman's room! I could have been changing." She scolded, but was surprised by Renji's paniced expression "Is something the matter?" she asked worridly.

"Yah...Captain Kuchiki is in the infirmary..hes in bad shape..." He said panting, he must have run all the way to her barracks to tell her.

"What! How did it happen? Take me to him!" She said as her heart began to race. She followed Renji out the door as they continued to run.

"I don't know yet, they wont release information..But he was burned...and whats worse..I caught a feel of the spiritual energy that was on him...it was Ichigo's...no doubt about it.." He said grimly. "Its the same with Captain Hitsugaya..he was defeated also.." He said sadly.

"Ichigo..what is going on..." She said quietly "They wont release any information? Maybe if i talked to Ichigo..." She mumbled, she wanted to try and help the situation, and figure out what was happening with Ichigo. "I thought Ichigo lost his powers? So what happened?" She asked.

Renji shoke his head "I dont know either..something about Kitsunes is all i picked up on..but I dont know much else, it all happened after i told Yamamoto about the strange girl Ichigo was with." he said quietly, he knew she might not like that part.

Rukia flinched "I suppose its only natural for him to try and find someone...I would have thought it would have been Orihime." She said sadly.

"I kinda did also..but they seemed to avoid each other after Ichigo lost his powers, as did Uryu and Chad.." Renji noted with a somber tone.

"Heh..he saves us all and everyone abandons him..no wonder he must hate Soul Society now.." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Byakuya struggled to open his eyes to look around the dark room he was in. He could feel bandages all over his body. ~What...~ He thought, but then remembered the torrent of burning energy that ravaged his body last he saw. ~What has he become..?~ He thought worridly, he hadn't felt that...afraid since his first fight with Ichigo, when his hollow side came out. ~I wonder what became of those powers of his..~ He mused.

Rukia carefully slide open the door panel and looked over at her brother, wrapped up like a mummy, and machines all around him. "Oh..brother.." She said quietly, her hands covering her mouth.

"Am awake.." He grumbled, trying to sound alright for his sister. "I can walk it off..its just a flesh wound.." He said as he made a move to sit up, instantly regreting it as that one twitch of muscle sent a spasm of pain through his whole body.

Renji watched with a sigh ~Its what he gets for trying to act badass..~ He thought about Byakuya's words about his wounds.

"What happened Brother?" Rukia asked with a frowned, moving over to his bedside.

"Ichigo...He became..I don't know what anymore...We were ordered to make a surprise attack while Hitsugaya discussed Soi Fong's release, and also to gain her back, at least we succeeded there...but shes no better off then me..Ichigo..he..defeated both Captain Hitsugaya and me...what happens next I do not know.." He said wanting to get all the talking out of the way.

Rukia looked down "I see..." She said in a somber tone. she looked out the window of the room at the sky ~A dark dawn is rising..~ She thought to herself.

* * *

Ichigo looked in horror as he was forced to watch Yume impaled again "No..No...not again..NOOO! Yume!" He yelled as he relived the horrors of that day. He suddenly sat up panting for breath as he looked around at the dim recovery room. ~Only..a dream..~ He thought and felt out for her, and felt relief that she was fine, and very close by.

The wooden door panel slide open as Nana walked inside "Is everything alright?" She asked worridly.

"Yah...I just..had a dream.." He said with a sigh. He moved his arms a bit and noticed he was feeling somewhat better. He looked down and noticed someone had dressed him in a sleeping yukata. ~Probably Nana..~ He thought with a slight blush, which he forced to go away as he looked over at Nana.

"Okay..well now that your awake, are you hungry? You may join Yume and I if you desire to." She said with a smile. She was quite curious about him, and it would prove the perfect opportunity to question him about everything.

Ichigo blinked "Umm, Yah, sure." He said testing his legs before standing up. using the walls for support.

"Alright, follow me Ichigo." She said walking ahead of him, her tail swaying a bit as she walked down the hallway. which Ichigo noticed were lit up with regular light bulbs.

"So this world has electricity?" He asked curiously, he had alot of questions, but didn't want to overwelm her, so he would start with them one at a time as they walked.

"Yes, we've taken some examples of human discoverys, they are quite resourceful it seems...They've certainly become alot more interesting then my day.." She noted, but not revealing exactly what 'her day' was.

Ichigo nodded, and continued to follow her, which he had to do closely, the hallways were all very narrow, with sharp turns, if he didn't have her he would get lost within minutes. He smiled as he felt Yume's presence getting closer as they walked, until she was just behind a wooden screen.

When Nana opened the door the first one he saw was Yume across the table, a smile lighting up on her face which made Ichigo want to jump across the table for her. But then he saw a Kitsune man sitting at the end of the table who was pointing a sharp yet calm glare in his direction, what scared him was that it was like the one his own dad gave at any boys that so much as looked at his sisters. ~Uh oh...~ He thought with a knot of worry growing in his belly.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki then." Said Axel in a deep authoritative voice, not that much unlike the tone Yamamoto used on him before way back in his Soul Reaper days.

Ichigo nodded "I am Sir, and you are?" He asked curiously, he seemed important, and a bit scary, so he decided last second to add the Sir.

Axel took a sip of his tea "I am Axel Arah, Emperor of the Kitsune Realm, And Yume's father." He said with a smile to tell he knew all about his relationship with her.

The last part was what worried Ichigo the most "Uh..um..Nice to meet you Mr Arah.." he said bowing quickly to him.

He held up his hand as a gesture to relax "Please have a seat." He said gesturing to the seat across from Yume, much to Ichigo's dismay.

Ichigo quickly sat down and looked around, the dining hall was much less fancy then he would imagine a Emperor's to be, it was pretty close together to the wall, with a family sized table. It was then Ichigo noticed another presence in the room and looked to the right of Yume, seated there near Nana, who took her seat at the other end of the table, were two small heads of red hair and large blue eyes peeking up from the table, as if hiding from Ichigo.

Nana followed Ichigo's eyes to the two children seated at the table "You two should properly introduce yourselves for our guest.." She said in a slightly stern tone.

The two kids lifted their head back to a sitting postion and looked at Ichigo with folded ears. They appeared to be twin girls, not older then the human age of only difference Ichigo could see was the one on the left had a white tip on her left ear, and it was the opposite The one closest to Yume peered at him and quietly mumbled "My name is Umi.." The other one looked away a bit "Am Nami..." She said even quieter.

Yume smiled at him sadly, a bit of sympathy going through their bond.

Ichigo smiled back, and also at the two kids "Hi there." He said trying to appear friendly to them, but they kinda ducked down again, avoiding looking at him, as if they were afraid, which they might be, he was probably really strange to them.

Axel looked back at Ichigo "I have to say I didn't think i would be roughing up the first suitor after my daughter for a few more years..much less a human.." He said with a sigh.

"Daaaad.." Yume grumbled, blushing bright red, it seemed to be a embarssing topic for her.

Ichigo cleared his throat a bit and looked over at Yume "If your dad is the Emperor...does that make you a Princess?.." He asked curiously.

Yume frowned, and scratched her head a bit "Well..I guess it does...if thats what you want to call it that..." She said quietly "Its not as fun as you might think..Too much ceremony.." She grumbled quietly.

Axel cleared his throat a bit "The food is here." He announced as a couple chefs came in and began to place platters around, where the center of the platters usually contained somekind of bread, and lots of rice.

The Kitsune around him began to casually dig into the meal, It looked to Ichigo like a casual family dinner. He hesitated eating though, he felt awkward now that he realized he was surrounded by royalty...

Nana looked over at him curiously "Ichigo, you need your strength back, eat up." She said in a voice that would allow no argument.

Ichigo slowly began to eat, soon starting to get used to the feel of the room, and when noticed the food was actually quite good, the bread was still warm from the ovens.

* * *

As the rest of the dinner was being cleared away Axel stood up and looked over at Ichigo "Let us go for a walk, it will let you take a look around as well." He said staring Ichigo in his eyes, his eyes commanding as much attention as his voice.

Yume frowned and looked over at her father "Dad.." She said worridly, she wondered what he planned to do with her Ichigo..

"Don't worry, am just going to have a talk with him..am not going to eat him.." He said with a sigh, walking towards the door.

Ichigo blinked "Ye-yes sir." he said standing up straight, which was surprisingly hard with a full stomach, and followed after her. He gave Yume a worried look, as if begging for help, but it seemed there was no escape.

* * *

Ichigo followed after Axel in silence, until they reached a massive main entrance chamber, with a door to match it, made of heavy iron and gilded. "What do you think of our realm so far?" Axel asked curiously while straightening his pointed wisp of a beard.

Ichigo looked around some more "Its nice, it feels..peaceful.." He said truthfully, besides the father that seemed to dislike him for his daughter loving him.

Axel pushed opened the massive door with one hand, letting it slowly swing open so Ichigo could see outwards at the realm. "This is our capital city, Lumina." He said as Ichigo looked out upon a spawling city, it resembled roman architechture in a way, with a good amount of marble buildings. There were water canals snaking through the city. and it appeared to be either sun rise, or sun set, Ichigo couldnt quite tell as the light didn't seem to move. The calm light seemed to wash over the massive fields of grain that surrounded the city, it looked like a sea of it with the city as a island, the way it was it made the entire city and outwards light up beautifully.

The building they were in looked to be a type of Citadel, situation on the top of a relatively calmly slooped moutain or hill, giving them the perfect view to every part of the city.

Ichigo had to remember to breath as he took it all in "Its beautiful.." He said quietly, a bit in awe, he hadn't quite expect something so nice looking.

"It is...though the lighting can get a bit annoying after a while, as its always seems to be twilght, so most of the buildings will have few windows, or thick shutters. But it still takes my breathe away to look upon it all." Axel said calmly. "If you expect for me to let you have my daughter...its only fair that you at least get a knowledge of the Kitsune life, so I've decided to have a intructor take you around the city tomorrow." He said with a sigh.

Ichigo blinked "A tour of the city?" He asked curiously, just as he was getting comfortable with the man, he seemed to be able to throw him for a loop.

"Yes, you will be instructed on the art of being a Kitsune, Be grateful, as you are the exception to the usual, humans would normally not be let out of a cell here, but, you are not normal, i think we all expect great things from you.." He said prophetically.

Ichigo frowned "I see...If that's all it will take to win Yume, I would fight all of Soul Society at once for her." He said with a grin.

"Good...we will have need of you if war comes, I hope you live up to what I've been told about you as well..for i fear we may have need of all the help we can get soon enough.." He said darkly as he peered over the beautiful city of twilight.

* * *

A/N Wooo! done! :D Enjoy everyone, please rate and review, if the first review is a question i will try and answer.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I am back, once again was acting up =/ So i dont know my hits for last saturday, and I dont think it sent out alerts, so i sent them manually, hope all my dedicated readers got them :3

Anyways short A/N If i get the amount of reviews i got this week I may update early next week if my schedule allows c:

* * *

After the talk with Yume's father, Ichigo followed him back inside, but took another look at the city before disappearing inside the confusingly massive building. He looked around curiously at all the doors around him "Whats in all these rooms?" He asked curiously.

Axel looked over his shoulder at him "Storage rooms and such, not many of the rooms are actually lived in as you might notice." He said quietly as they headed back to the dining room. "I will depart here, I have urgent business to attend to, so tomorrow morning, Yume will take you to your Trainer." He said with small smile.

Ichigo nodded "Alright Mr Arah, Thank you for dinner." He said bowing, it would be best to be too polite with him then impolite, ~But isn't that how it is with all dads?~ He thought as he tried to relax, but that was nearly impossible by Axel. As Axel left out of a side door and felt his spiritual pressure get some distance., Ichigo finally let out the breath he was holding in. "Damn hes scary.." He said under his breath, and nearly jumped as he felt a pair of arms go around behind him around his waist.

"Sometimes, but hes a good dad, hope he didn't scare you too bad though." Ichigo heard Yume say from behind him, her face buried between his shoulders, her ears twitching and tickling his neck lightly.

Ichigo squirmed for a second "Heh, hey that tickles." He said and relaxed against her as she laughed as well. "Its a beautiful city." He said quietly as he turned around so he could embrace her in return. He brushed the hair out of her face as she looked up at him with her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Yah, Let me show you something! Follow me!" She said with a grin, tugging on his hand to pull him along back outside.

He laughed and followed along "What is it?" He asked happily. His eyes were drawn to her tail as he swayed when she walked along with him, which only served to make her rear look even better to his eyes as her Kimono hugged it slightly. He blushed a bit and looked elsewhere, but not before Yume followed his eyes, but didn't say anything, and only giggled quietly as she continued along.

"You'll see! now hurry!" She said as she pushed open the door, hoping she would be in time for the event. She smiled as she saw she wasn't too late, and the show was beginning. She led Ichigo around the side of the building away from the entrance, and to a quiet flower garden that was mostly concealed, inside of it was a small raised hill with a view of the entire city except for the parts the hedges around of the garden covered.

Ichigo smiled as he looked over the large city, which as he looked closely he saw it was full of moving Kitsune, moving around with both grace, and a calm peaceful stride. He also saw in the center of the town, there was a small lake with a large spire in the middle that he didn't notice when he looked at the town from the building entrance. ~Its..Its just like my inner world..~ He thought quietly.

Yume plopped her rump down on the grassy hillside and laid back, patting the area next to her for Ichigo to relax on. As he sat down next to her, she carefully closed the gap by leaning over a bit to lay against his chest, half way in his lap. "Its about to start." She said happily.

"What is?" he asked curiously as he relaxed with her, feeling alot better since the talk with her dad now that he had her snuggled up against him, her scent embedding itself into his brain on his favorite things. ~I could stay like this forever..~ He thought with a sigh, feeling calm for once, despite all the craziness going on around him, he had his moment of calm and peace.

In a small flash the spire in the town lit up like a candle, bright blue and white, and sent up a swirling beam into the sky, which after a distance seemed to burst in all directions, spreading out like a liquid, dripping around the town in a semi transparent dome shape. "That is the Kakuheki (barrier wall), we activate it once a day to reinforce the barrier around the city, its kept us safe for as long as I can remember." She said happy to inform him of the curiosity's of her realm.

Ichigo nodded "So its just like a barrier making device?" He asked curiously as he watched the spire send out pulses through the beam. As Ichigo looked into the distance he saw more of them, just mostly specks in the distance, at least a couple dozen from what he could see from his spot. "Theres more?" He asked.

"Yah, theres one in every city, it keeps everything relatively peaceful around here I guess. They also serve another purpose." She said as she rested her head back against his chest, pressing her ear against him to listen to the steady beating of his heart. "Each one acts as a pillar support this realm, it keeps the realm stable, if we didn't have them...things would have fallen apart long ago." She said sadly.

Ichigo frowned "What do you mean fallen apart? I didn't see anything like this in the Soul Society." He said as he closed his eyes, inhaling her scent lightly while relaxing in the sweet grass.

"Well this dimention wasn't made naturally, like the Soul Society, it was created, like if you blow a bubble in gum, it expands at a certain point, we use those pillars to keep it from closing in on itself." She explained. "But this realm has been around for a couple thousand years, I dont think its going anywhere." She said with a small yawn. She looked up at him with a mischivious smile.

Ichigo smiled back down at her, catching the drift from their bond as her eyes locked onto his. He slowly started to lower his face closer to hers, he couldn't resist the cute perk of her lips any longer.

Yume closed her eyes a bit, but suddenly looked over to the hedge, where standing a bit around the corner, she saw her mom, and the twins, holding signs that said Guts in Japanese for encouragement it seemed. At least her mother didn't disapprove of Ichigo... "Moooom! Get outta here!" She yelled, pushing up her cheeks cutely at her mom's snooping.

Ichigo sighed a bit as her mom and her sisters ran off, her mom having a pleased expression on her face.

"Sorry about that...She gets nosey sometimes.." She said while folding her ears and looking back over at Ichigo, who got a bit closer as they sat up.

"Its fine, at least it wasn't your dad." He suggested, and very gently leaned in to kiss her lips, Both of them settled into the kiss, laying down a bit, with Yume resting on top of Ichigo as they continued to kiss deeply, both their faces flushed as tongues fought for dominance. But after a couple minutes, they both broke away, getting some air.

"I think..I need to go help mom with something..She also told me when you and Dad were talking she wants you to sleep in the infirmity for another night...Night Ichi." She said with a smile, giving him another peck on the lips before walking off a bit light headed.

Ichigo slowly caught his breath "Ok, Goodnight love." He said with a shy smile, He was slightly glad she choose the moment to depart for the evening, he didn't know how much longer he would have been able to hold back...her scent was just intoxicating to him...He looked up into the twilight sky to relax himself, and make what he wanted less obvious before heading back into the building. "Well..guess i should go to bed.." He said quietly to himself after resting for about five minutes. He headed back into the building, following the maze of paths to the infirmity.

* * *

Ichigo poked his head into the dimly lit room and saw no one in the room. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath, he was starting to worry a bit about what he would have to learn in the days ahead. ~Looks like escaped school just to have to learn new things anyway..~ He thought with a sigh.

He looked at the door as he heard a small knock at the door "Its Nana." He heard Yume's mother say. He walked over to the door and slid it open. She held another sleeping Yukata, and his new robes which she must have been washing. "You should wear this tomorrow when you go out, and heres a fresh Yukata. If you want to take a bath as well the washroom is down the hall about 4 doors down." She stated with her pleasant smile.

Ichigo nodded "Thank you..Umm..about what you saw.." he said quietly, a bit embarrassed after she caught them making out.

She smiled a bit and shoke her head "Do not worry, I wont tell her father, and I do not mind, its good to see Yume so happy." She said with a wink. "Now get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow." She said, handing him the clothes before walking back out through the hallway.

Ichigo set his new fighting robes by his Futon, and headed out the door with his fresh Yukata. ~A bath might take my mind off things...What a nice lady.~ He thought happily as slipped into the bathroom. The bathroom consisted of mainly a large steaming tub of water, which looked more like a pool, but with a shallow bottom, made for sitting in and soaking pleasantly, with room for a good amount of people, but it was empty.

Ichigo set his clothes over on a bench and undressed for the tub, climbing in and relaxing, letting the water help him think. ~This is all so complicated...Its all happened so fast also...~ He thought with a sigh.

After washing for a small while, Ichigo headed to bed, mentally preparing himself for the next days events, he had to admit he was excited about seeing the city and learning about it, school wasn't nearly as interesting.

* * *

Yume poked her head quietly into Ichigo's infirmiry room, and smiled as she saw Ichigo was bundled up inside of the futon, and looked to be having a rather pleasant dream. She carefully made her way over to him, and knelt down beside him, To watch him for a second ~So cute..~ She thought with a smile. "Yume.." He said quietly in his sleep, at first Yume thought she had woken him, but noticed his slightly open thought waves, she seemed to be the star in his dream, which she just took as a compliment. "Ichiigoo..." She said quietly into his ear before lightly pecking his lips to try and wake him up as gently as possible. He started to stir a bit in his sleep.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her, a nice first view when waking up. He blushed lightly as the way she was kneeling he had a good view of cleavage in her kimono, but his face was already a bit red from sleep and his dream, "Morning dear..I think its morning.." He said quietly, letting out a cute yawn.

Yume smiled at him "Morning to you to sleepy, yah its hard to tell, but you get used to it i guess, we have clocks in certain places." She said as she stood up, "We have to get you ready for your first day of your training." She said as she brought over his fighting robes. "So you know, we call these Guardian Robes, since only our top fighters have them, and it fits with your name." She said with a smile.

Ichigo nodded "Alright.." He said and looked at the clothes, he didn't think it would be approriate yet to be changing infront of her, and Yume seemed to catch on that thought,

"I have to go prepare a couple things, I'll be back in a minute." She said waving as she skipped out the door, a bit disappointed, but decency couldn't be helped, she was the heir and had to behave as such.

* * *

Ichigo finished dressing in his Guardian Robes and stretched out a bit in them, grabbing his Soul Edge by the door and placing it into the sash of the robes. Yume slipped back into the room and seemed to walk around him, examining him over.

"Mmm..nice, they suit you well. Lets get going, a good jog will get you awake." She said with a grin as she started to lightly jog through the house, the dense wooden floors hardly making a noise.

Ichigo noted the thick floors, and wondered if the walls were the same as that..but quickly shook out any inappropriate thoughts from his mind. "So where are we headed?" he asked her curiously, easily keeping pace with her.

Yume opened the main door of the building, and took a deep breath of the fresh air, and looked down the long path of stairs down the mountainside. "He said he would be at the bottom of these stairs, I can take you down there, but then your in his care.." She said as she started to go down the stairs two at a time.

Ichigo nodded "Alright, I wonder just what hes going to teach me.." He said quietly as he followed after her, nearly falling as his eyes caught her rear once again. "I wish you could just teach me about things here.." He said with a sigh, catching up with her.

Yume nodded "Theres quite a bit you have to learn, and don't worry, I'll see you at dinner time." She said with a grin. "Mom invited you again, it looks like shes taken a liking to you, and if you are diligant in learning..dad..may tolerate you, dont worry am sure he'll come around." She said with a smile as they almost reached the bottom.

Ichigo gave a small grin back at her "Ok, I guess I'll be see you later?" He asked worridly, he was pretty nervous about going into town like this with a stranger, he was definetly the black sheep, with no ears or a tail.

Yume nodded "Mhm! I may even come watch if i can. I kinda want to watch your sparing heh, fight against some people who actually stand a chance." She teased.

Ichigo laughed a bit "I hope so,...I hope this guy isn't a hard ass like teachers at school.." He grumbled, making Yume smirk a bit. "Hes actually pretty cool, you met him before atleast somewhat." She said.

Ichigo's questions he was about to ask were answered as he saw a brown haired Kitsune man leaning against a post at the bottom of the stairs fiddling with a piece of paper. His head snapped up as he looked at Yume and Ichigo. "Your laaaate." He said as he threw something.

Ichigo blinked and took a stepback as a paper air plane got him in the forehead. "What was th-" he started to say, but the kitsune was partly in the air infront of him now, and his foot hit the side of Ichigo's head, sending him into a sturdy tree.

Yume sighed as she saw Ichigo twitching, and then he got up ~I Hope this ends well...~ She thought worriedly.

Ichigo looked at the kitsune "What the hell was that?" he asked stomping back over towards the kitsune.

"That, was punishment for being late, as your teacher i must teach you discipline! And respect!" He said looking proud of himself, until Yume's fist made a small lump on the side of his head. "Ow.." He said quietly as he remained unmoved from his dignified pose. "Annnways, The Emperor asked me to teach you our ways.. By the way, my name is Battou Kathis." He said with a grin, he appeared to be a intresting person at least.

* * *

Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, was late and i wasn't feeling it as much tonight, I might make a bonus chapter during the week of a small side story i want to do to show off the two adorable twins =D

Rate and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but i needed a small break to deal with Rl things, so am trying to squeeze in a chapter in my spare time.

* * *

A figure dressed in a black hooded cloak padded silently down the deserted street that passed in front of the Kurosaki household. The only light seemed to be from a flickering street light, making the area both unnaturally dark, as well as quiet in the suffocating blackness.

The figure crept up to the wooden door of the house, reaching up to lightly tap his knuckles on the engraved wood, a chip of paint falling off of it silently as he knocked.

As the door seemed to open a crack, the point of a sword slide out in a flash, placing itself next to the neck of the black cloaked traveller. "Relax Isshin, Its me." Said Urahara as he shifted the hood to show his face, his eyes showing great worry.

Isshin removed the sword and opened the door carefully, looking around just in case, his forehead knotted in wrinkles as he seemed even more worried, he also wore his Shinigami robes, his hand still clutching the sword.. "Its you..is it time to go?" He asked curiously as he looked over at the living room, where Karin and Yuzu were curled up on the couch, all three of their bags ready to go with them.

Urahara nodded "Yes, we have to hurry, Soul Society could be around at any minute, go wake your girls and lets go." He said as he looked around into the darkness to watch for anyone. He had a light drip of blood on his cheek and looked exhausted.

Isshin quickly walked over and lightly shook the two half awake girls awake "Its time, we have to get moving you." He said as he smiled at them to try and reduce their nervousness. "Come on you two, we're going on Vacation!" He said with a laugh.

Karin looked at him in disbelief "If we were, why are you dressed like a Shinigami?" She asked, still remembering the one or two times she saw Ichigo wearing a similar outfit. She quickly shoke the sleep from her eyes as she got up, lending Yuzu a hand as she was still waking up.

Yuzu blinked at them "Wheres Brother?" She asked worridly, she hadn't stopped asking that since he disappeared two days before. Her eyes had light black rings under them, not having gotten much sleep since her brother vanished without a trace.

Isshin looked at them with a slight frown "I don't know where he is Yuzu, am positive hes fine, but for now we have to get out of here." He said as he got a creeping feeling in his stomach. The girls picked up their bags, taking a look at the house as they walked towards the door and out of it.

Urahara kept a look out as he felt for spirital pressure "Lets hurry Isshin..watch out rear, I'll guard the front." He said as he walked infront of the group, letting Isshin move back, with the girls between them protected.

Isshin sighed deeply, ~where could you have gone Ichigo?~ He thought and looked to the sky, rehersing the story in his head of how he seemed have been taken to the kitsune realm, that was what Urahara told him.

Urahara looked around and stopped "They're here..." He said under his breath at Isshin as he detected that spiritual pressure of a good amount of Soul Reapers.

Isshin cursed quietly and looked around, drawing his Engetsu from its sheath, expecting a attack now. He felt a larger amount of energy behind him "Kisuke..Take the girls somewhere safe.." He said quietly as he saw a slow moving purple mist drifting down the dark alleyway.

Urahara nodded, quickly grabbing the two girls and jumping back, moving with haste to get them away. "Let me go! Dad!" Karin yelled as they were taken away by Urahara.

Isshin looked down the dark forbooding alley, trying to peer into the area from which that gas was coming from. "Show yourself." He said as he held his Zanpakuto at the ready, waiting for what was to come.

The light sound of foot steps was heard as surrounding him on all sides of the buildings were dozens of regular Soul Reapers, but the one that drew Isshin's attention was the one walking down the alley "My my, so eager to become a test subject.." Said the distinctive voice of the 12th squad captain. "You must be that Kurosaki's father...I would have preferred to capture Ichigo himself, but for now thats not possible, so his family is at least something.." He said in his emotionless cruel voice.

Isshin kept a steady gaze at him "So you know who I am...and who might you be?" He asked cooly, taking a look at the captain's drawn and released Zanpakuto.

"A worthless test subject does not need to know that but I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi." He said as he held up his Zanpakuto "Rip, Ashisogi Jizō." He said as the twisted blade in his hand, the little mouth on the hilt, opened and a small flood of gas erupted.

Isshin sharped his own spiritual pressure as he prepared to fight with the captain "I hope I haven't gotten rusty after fighting Aizen..." He said quietly.

* * *

"Your want me to what again?" Ichigo asked quietly as he stared at Battou with annoyed eyes.

Battou blinked at him "Your going to sit here and meditate, the reason is you have terrible control over your spiritual energy...We cant have you crushing people around you, and this will also be the basic of control you will use for the next stage of your training." He said as he sat down in the small room around them. The walls seemed to be made of a black heavy looking stone.

Ichigo nodded "Then whats with this room? Its pretty creepy..looks more like a prison cell." He said a bit curious as to what the next training step would be.

"Its a stone native to our lands, its similar to the Soul Society's Sekiseki stone, we use it for training purposes to not destroy the surrounding land. Any more questions?" He asked quietly.

Ichigo relucatly shoke his head, he still had many questions, but Battou seemed to be getting annoyed with him. "Well how exactly do I do this meditation?" He asked.

Battou folded his legs and put his sword at his side, placing his hands on his knees as he visibally relaxed. "What your trying to do is feel your inner energy, you must be able to recognize how much power you have at any one time..and how much your emitting in the surrounding area, as it can hurt others. Kitsune spiritual pressure is less controllable then what your used to most likely, but you'll find out about that later." He said with a knowing smirk.

Ichigo frowned and sat down like Battou ~I wonder if i can still do Bankai..~ He thought to himself as he focused on the task at hand.

After about twenty minutes Ichigo took a deep sigh "I cant feel anything..." he grumbled while thinking how stupid this training was.

Battou frowned at him, but was laughing in his head ~Thats what she said..~ He thought to himself, barely holding back a smile. "Ichigo..children here as young as 6 can usually do this, though even they had more time to get accustomed to their power...Heres a tip, imagine putting your hand into a bucket of water,... well for you i guess it might be better to think of a lake..." He suggested as he went back to his own meditating.

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes, trying to visualize that lake Battou talked about. ~Ok i can do this..~ He thought to himself as he relaxed his body, picturing a perfect blue lake spreading out in all directions. He focused on the water itself which seemed to almost glow. He looked down and into the water, and saw underneath the calm surface a raging current of water with seemingly no bottom. As much as he felt a bit intimidated by the rough waters, he carefully lowered a hand into the water, spreading his fingers out as he reached his arm down, the waters pulling a bit stronger at his fingers. ~Is this my power?...It feels almost alive..~ He thought curiously as he continued to reach down. Behind him what looked like a arm or claw of water was reaching up from both sides of him.

Ichigo looked behind him in time to see those claws wrap around him and pulled under the raging waters, which almost seemed to be boiling now, compared to the cold it was a second ago. Ichigo tried to fight against the waters ~What the hell is this?~ He thought as he felt his own power around him, as if it was trying to crush him in its grip.

"Ichigo! Ichigo snap out of it!" yelled Battou who was shaking Ichigo who at some point had fallen backwards from his sitting position.

"Wha..What happened?" He asked as he clenched his teeth, remembering being pulled into that lake ~It wasn't a real lake though...but it felt like i was drowning...is this what people feel around me?~ He thought worriedly as he thought of Yume.

Battou took a sigh of relief as Ichigo seemed to recover "You started emitting more energy, then passed out..maybe we should move onto the next stage of training for now, we'll return to this later." He said wondering what made Ichigo pass out.

* * *

Yume carefully sneaked her way through the long hallways around the house, trying to make her way to her own room. ~Almost home free..~ SHe thought and smiled, until from around the corner, Nana appeared carrying a basket.

"Oh, Hello Yume." She said pleasently as she walked towards her, Umi and Nami following behind her as they tended to do.

Yume smiled back but did a internal sigh "Hey mom, what are you up to? Whats in the basket?" She asked curiously as she tried to sneak a peek into the covered basket, but wasn't having much luck.

Nana smiled and pulled out a papaya. "I was taking this to Ichigo's new room, a bunch of fruits and herbs to increase fertility." She said with a smile.

Yume's jaw dropped as she stared at her mom "Mom!" She yelled, once again she was going to be embarassed.

"Oh dont worry, I left a basket in your room as well." She said still keeping the smile on her face, she seemed to be serious.

Yume slowly dragged her feet to her room, walking past Nana "Thanks mom..I guess.." She said feeling a bit defeated. She walked into her room; a rather nice looking room, decorated with things from both her world and the human world she picked up. "Why does she insist on embarrassing me...does she want grandchildren that bad?...or trying to embarrass me enough so she wont get any.." She pondered aloud.

~Maybe I'll go see how Ichigo's training is coming along..~ She thought as she stood back up, switching into her kimono a bit more suited to walking around in, she may pay a visit around town as well. The kimono was a bit shorter then her normal one so she could run in it easier. She slide her Soul Edge into her sash after having it appear, deciding she had to keep up her respectful image if she was going to be empresess one day.

* * *

Ichigo stood up and followed after Battou "So whats it like in this place?" He asked curiously, as they emerged from that dark training room and into the twilight of the city.

Battou shrugged "I suppose compared to the human world, its much more peaceful, and we have a good amount of trade between cities. Hmm now how is it dating the princess you lucky dog?" He asked with a small grin.

Ichigo blushed a bit "Well...Good, even if i didn't expect all of this to happen..." He said with a small smile. He put his hands behind his head as he took in the fresh air, calming his mind after that slightly disturbing Meditation session.

Battou nodded "What about finding out she was a kitsune? didn't scare you or anything?" He asked as they walked into a nearby open field, if it could be called that, there was hardly anything growing. "This is the training ground we will use." He said as he pointed to the charred field.

"Actually I found the ears..pretty cute on her, i was going to buy her a pair of wearable cat ears as a gift anyways." he said with a shrug. He grimaced at the burnt field "What happened here?.." he asked worriedly.

"Just training, kitsune spiritual energy is usually firey, and sometimes can backfire, usually not seriously, but its enough to burn the grass." He said as he held his hand out palm up where a small burst of deep crimson flame formed in his palm, at first flaming up but then being forced down into a small orb. "This is your first task with this, your going to try and control some of that inner fire." He said with a nod as he seemed to toss the orb at a small boulder with a target painted on it, The orb burst into a mini inferno on impact, leaving the boulder scorched and cracked.

Ichigo gulped as he watched the fireball explode on the rock ~Just that from a little orb?~ he thought as he looked at his own hand. He started to try and focus his energy to his hand, before in his soul reaper form he would have no trouble with something like this...But he didn't know how to do something like this..

* * *

Yume dashed down the mountain as she sniffed about for Ichigo's spiritual pressure, soon enough he smelled him in the direction of the fire training field ~What is Battou thinking? Its too soon for that type of attack!~ She thought while grinding her teeth, dashing towards them.

She arrived in time to see Ichigo trying to just get fire into his hand ~Good am not too late before something happens..~ She thought and landed next to Ichigo. "Battou, why is he already trying this? He doesn't have enough control yet!" She demanded to know.

Battou cringed and took a step back "I thought it would be better if i got him started with that as soon as possible..." He tried to say to defend himself.

Ichigo watched and stopped trying to make the fire "Whats wrong Yume?" he asked curiously, he wondered if he just wasn't supposed to learn that technique ~Heh..I might end up blowing up the city on accident..~ He thought thinking that was probably the case.

The Kitsune girl looked over at him "I dont want you getting hit if you release too much power yet, maybe something a bit more suited is in order? Battou why dont you two spar?" She asked curiously.

Battou folded his ears in surrender "Yes Princess.." he said quietly in submission, he looked over at Ichigo and shruged "Princess you want to explain how it works?." He asked curiously.

Yume grinned a bit "How about i show him? I'll spar with you first Battou, then you two can spar." She said with a devilish grin about her innocence face..

* * *

"Icccchigo, lets hurry and get some food! Am starving." She said as she looked down the stairs at the battered Ichigo. Ichigo seemed to get smacked around by Battou quite a bit, it wasn't a fighting style they used that he was used to..It was too fast mainly to counter.

"Ugh..easy for you to say...Ow.." He grumbled as he rubbed a spot on his sides where Battou had caught him with the flat of his blade, he must have taken out things on him..especially after Yume thoroughly beat him.

"Sorry about that..guess i got him rilled up...you should take a bath before dinner." She said and slowed down to walk beside him, getting a bit closer to him so he would have a somewhat teasing view of her kimono due to being taller then her. "We could take one together..Ichigo." She said with a blush which mixed well with her mischievousness on her face.

Ichigo blushed even more though "um..I..uh.." He said stumbling over his words, and then a step, landing on his chin "Oww.." He said rubbing the now sore spot on his chin.

Yume smiled sadly at him "Sorry about that dear...Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she got up closer again to examine his chin.

Ichigo smiled back and sighed "Am fine, whats for dinner?" he asked her curiously, gently twirling a lock of her beautiful hair around a finger as she leaned on him. He laughed a bit inside as her tail was swishing and hitting his leg cutely.

Yume thought for a second "Its..I actually dont know.. she said she was cooking tonight to give the cooks a break." She said as they headed to the dining room, where indeed it was Nana's cooking and just the family.

Ichigo and Yume grimaced as the smell of the food hit them, it seems Nana had purchased many different and strange fertility foods and had placed those dishes all around Yume and Ichigo's spot, she did not know the meaning of discreet. Axel either didn't notice or turned his eyes from it.

~What is with her mom...~ Ichigo thought with a inner sigh as he reluctantly began to eat the meal "Thank you for the food." He said to her masking his minor annoyance.

* * *

"Master, I've brought you your report." Said a blue cloaked figure, the voice distinctly feminine. The women placed a small packet of papers down on a small sidetable set up by a arm chair.

The room was dark except for the died down embers of a fire in the fireplace, not much stood out in the darkness except the figure of a man in the arm chair hidden in the darkness the covered the room like a cold heavy blanket.

"Thank you Artemis." Said a heavy calm voice, he almost sounded cheerful, but there was no warmth in his voice. He took the papers and made a pleased noise "It seems the only thing keeping those two out of war is not being able to locate each other...I might have to make sure Soul Society can make their way to Lumina...Soon the ground shall be soaked with blood.." He said darkly as he set the papers down after reading through them, and picked up a small teacup "Soon..Soon.." said the malignant figure.

* * *

A/N: Yay got a chapter up...sorry for that long delay, I've been incredibly busy, and haven't had the will to write much with so much on my mind. Am thinking about doing the Lemon chapter in the next one, it wont be as long as a normal one so i don't put anything you have to read if your not into that, but I might also write another short chapter to go along with it for a more humorous chapter, so those not into the lemon can still get some entertainment.

As always Rate and Review! =D


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Sorry been trying to find my muse again...It is quite elusive, so sorry about the delayed Chapter! I also will be waiting for the time i feel is right to do the lemon if i do.

* * *

Urahara looked around at the nearby warehouses, trying to figure out which one was the one he was looking for, they all looked the same "How am i supposed to find them if they hide their spiritual pressures..." He grumbled quietly to himself. He looked over at Karin and Yuzu, who were walking beside him. "Sorry about all this walking." He told them with a smile. He felt a bit responsible for the situation they were in.

"Where are we going Mr Urahara?" Yuzu asked tiredly, it was already morning, and they had left in the middle of the night. "Can you at least tell us what the hell is going on?" Asked Karin who was obviously pissed off, and rightly so.

Urahara sighed as he looked over at them, forcing a smile at them "Just to go see some friends of mine and your brother's." He explained as he looked upwards in time to blocked a strike from above, from Shinji, struggling for a second to parry the hard blow.

"Oh, Its just you Kisuke." He said as he stepped back "Sorry about that, we're on edge right now, whats going on over there?" He asked with a sigh. He sheathed his sword and gave a passing glance at Yuzu and Karin. "Why did you bring kids here?" He asked curiously.

Yuzu hide behind Karin a bit, who was standing protectively infront of her "Who the hell are you anyway bowl head?" Karin asked as she made a reference to Shinji's haircut.

Shinji glared a bit, and then at Urahara. "These are Ichigo's sisters, frankly i need you to watch them for a while, they need some protection." He said with a shrug. "Ichigo is... where we cant reach him right now, so i need to do some investigation and evade Soul Society, but i cant with them around." He said quietly.

As Shinji and Urahara chatted Karin and Yuzu began to wander a bit within the two outcast's sights. "Who are you two?" Asked a bubbly voice from above as a green haired girl in a skin tight jumpsuit peered down at them from the roof of the warehouse. She hopped down from her perch and looked at the two girls closely, but more closely at Yuzu "Oooh! you must be Yuzu! you and Ichigo look alot alike, so you must be.. Kirin? My names Mashiro, nice to meet'cha!" Mashiro said pleasantly.

Karin frowned a bit "No.. its Karin." She said with a sigh. ~Just what is with the wierd people that keep showing up? first that bowl head and now this wierd...person with a suit.

Yuzu smiled at Mashiro also "Nice to meet you to, Oh how do you know our brother?" She asked her curiously, Ichigo never told them much of anything about any weird stuff going on.

As Mashiro was about to answer Shinji walked back over to them "Looks like you'll be staying with us for a while." He told them as he scratched the back of his head. "What? why cant we just go back home? and wheres Dad?" Karin asked glaring death at Shinji. "Because, its not safe there with Soul Society searching for you, and as for your father.. he was captured by Soul Society.." Shinji said and looked away from her.

Yuzu gasped "No way! theres no way he could be captured...what is this Soul Society anyway?" She asked as tears brimmed her eyes. First her brother was missing, and now her dad was supposedly captured? it was almost too much..

Shinji and Mashiro began to walk towards a particular warehouse that had a odd feel to it, and Karin could see a slight wavering of the air around it, as if there was a barrier around it.. "Hachi! Open up a hole in your barrier!" He shouted into the air.

"Hachi?" Karin asked as she saw a hole appear in the rippling air infront of her. "You'll see, hmm I'll leave you with Mashiro while i go check if there is some sleeping room.. I think we had some extra cots." He said with a shrug as he walked ahead of them into a different entrance to the warehouse besides the large open door. Mashiro smiled over at them and walked towards the main door "Hope you dont get overwhelmed, though sisters of Ichigo are welcome i guess here." Mashiro said as she opened another door inside the warehouse into the guts of the building, where quite a few people were doing various things, such as laying around or reading, including a lady in a sailor suit apparently reading a swimsuit magazine.

All at once the people in the room looked over at the two girls. A blond haired girl in pigtails jumped down from one of the rafters above and dropped infront of them "Who the hell let kids in here? Shinji..." She growled as she stared at the two girls.

Mashiro made a calm down gesture at her with her hands "Its alright Hiyori, these are Ichigo's sisters, Shinji said they'll be staying here for a while." She said trying to defuse Hiyori.

"That dumbass? Why cant Ichigo watch them? Were not babysitters.. I dont care if he lost his power or not." She said scoffing like Ichigo losing his powers was a personal insult to her.

"Hey! Dont talk about Ichigo like that! and besides you look like a kid also." Karin said shrugging at her. A white haired man walked over by Karin and Hiyori and got between them before they killed each other at first sight. "Relax both of you. I guess your curious as to who we are.. Shinji probably didn't explain.." He said "I am Kensei Muguruma, you two must be Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki then." He said shruging "Ichigo mentioned you a couple times, We," He said as he gestured to the group who was gathering "Are the Vizard." He said with a small grin.

* * *

"Nami hurry up! Come on!" Yelled Umi as she gathered up some things into a backpack. The other little kitsune was laying on the bed being lazy "Dun wanna..." Nami grumbled as she looked at Umi "Can I go back to sleep?.." She asked.

Umi lightly sighed "No! Mom said she wanted us to go down to the market and get some numbweed." She said and got a sly look on her face "Mom gave us a bit extra money and said we could get some candy.." She said happily "Guess I'll get to eat all the candy myse-" She said as Nami tackled her "Noooo! Ebil sister, I cant let you do that!" Nami said as she began to tickle Umi's sides, both of them laughing.

The twin kitsunes got up and put on the backpacks "Lets hurry, maybe we'll have time to take a nap somewhere nice." Said Nami as she yawned. "How can you still be tired Nami? you slept for so long.. you were out for two days.." Umi said. Nami's face cringed "Two days? really?" she asked with a little gasp.

"Nah I'm just joking sis." She teased, laughing as Nami stuck her tongue out at her.

The girls rushed out of the Capitol building and down the stone stairs "Look out!" They shouted as they tried to stop as Ichigo and Yume appeared on the way down the steps. As much as they tried to stop they both plowed right into Ichigo, all three of them landing in a pile. "Ow ow ow..." Umi and Nami grumbled as they both got up off of Ichigo "Sorry Aniki!" They said as Yume helped Ichigo up.

"You two need to be careful, mom has told you not to run down the stairs that fast, you both okay?" She asked as she leaned down to check them for injuries "Umi, here let me bandage that real quick.." She said as she took a bandaid out of her pocket and put it on a scratch on Umi's cheek. "Good thing i keep these for Ichigo after training." She said smiling over at Ichigo, who was rubbing his head

"Yah.. are you two alright?" He asked them, a bit surprised they were calling him that, they had started calling him Aniki a couple days before when they figured out he would probably be marry Yume, if their dad allowed it that was.

The twins nodded "Mhm, thanks Big Sister! Bye Aniki!" They said nearly in unison as they began to rush down the stairs again, heedless of Yume's warning about it.

Ichigo shoke his head a bit at them "Is that what people call Twin telepathy? Maybe it only works for identical twins like them.." He pondered as he started to walk down the stairs also. Yume shrugged "They've always been like that, everyones grow accustomed to it. They seem to have grown attached to you." She said as she clung to his arm a bit.

* * *

Minus a couple captains, the captains of the thirteen court Guard Squads were in their traditional line ups. the Head Captain looked down the line at the 12th squad captain Mayuri. "State your business for calling this emergency meeting." He said. All of them tried to hide it, but as it was nearly the middle of the night most of them were asleep, though out of all of them no one even knew if the Head Captain slept at all.

"Yes of course, I have succeeded in capturing Kurosaki Isshin." He stated with a grin. Everyone in the room looked at him in shock. Yamamoto nodded "Well done, keep him locked down, security level 5." He said with a nod.

The fourth squad captain frowned for a second, but then hardened herself once again, as a captain she had to keep her composure. In the past she had known Isshin as a good friend. It saddened her to see Soul Society betraying so many.

"I also.." Mayuri grinned even wider "Acquired the coordinates for the Kitsune Dimension." He said as he took pride in his crowning achievement. The Head Captain looked at him hard "How did you manage this?" He asked curiously.

"It took some hunting but i was able to track it down by that Kitsune's spiritual pressure." He said, lieing through his teeth expertly. He had gotten it from a strange figure that seemed to appear while he was researching, the person never revealed their name, and Mayuri didn't know their intentions, but as he got the coordinates he cared not.

"Would you be able to use that to get troops from here to there?" Yamamoto asked with raised eyebrows, this could turn the tide in their favour...

* * *

Rukia walked slowly through the Kuchiki family compound ~Where did he run off to.. hes supposed to be resting..~ She thought as she finished checking Byakuya's room. As she passed the entrance to the cherry blossom garden she stopped as she noticed the door was open, and a shadowy figure was leaning on the doorway watching the trees in the moonlight. Even in the shadow she recognized it to be Byakuya "Byakuya, you should be resting, your still injur-" She started to say, but noticed he had a small travel kimono on. "Where are you going?" She asked him worriedly.

Byakuya looked over at her, something was different in his eyes and his scarred body. "Do not worry, Rukia. I'm going off for a while, there are.. things i must investigate..." He said as he turned around to face the trees again. "While I am gone, be careful, something does not feel right about the situation with the Kitsune world.. It feels like something is influencing it..." He said darkly as he began to walk out of the doorway.

"Byakuya wait!" Rukia said, but he had already disappeared when she moved to the doorway "What does he mean by that?" She asked herself. She leaned on the doorway and sighed ~So many things happening at once... It feels like my loyaltys are being pulled in all directions..~ She thought.

Rukia after a while of pondering started to make her way back to her chambers ~Might as well get some sleep..~ She thought, but was interrupted on her way there by a messager from the 2nd division who flash stepped in. "Lady Rukia, I come with a urgent summons request from the Head Captain himself, your orders are to appear in the Captains Meeting Room post haste." He said and bowed to her before departing.

~So much for sleep...~ She thought as she ran to her chamber to put on her Soul Reaper kimono to appear professional. She ran as quick as she could towards the Meeting room "Why is the the place across the Seretei though!~ She complained her her head as she flash stepped as much as she could across roof tops to get to her destination.

* * *

"What...?" Rukia asked with wide eyes as she starred at the Head Captain with a incredulous look on her face. "You do not seem to understand, I shall repeat myself, you will go with Renji Abarai along with the assalt unit that is being formed to the dimention of the Kitsunes for the first strike." He said without any regard for personal feelings.

Rukia nodded and bowed stiffly, trying to sort out her feelings about this. A minute later Renji arrives as well, out of breath as he must have ran as well. Yamamoto repeated the order to him as well. "But! What about Ichigo?" Renji asked, giving voice to Rukia's feelings.

"What about him? He has conspired with the enemy, to all of the strike force, Ichigo Kurosaki is highly dangerous, and is to be killed on sight given the opportunity." He declared angerly.

Renji and Rukia both nodded, being forced to obey orders ~How could they do this?~ Both of them thought nearly. Although she didn't express it Unohana was quite disturbed the Head captain's actions ~Has he lost his mind?..~ She pondered worridly. She had never seen him like this in all her time as a captain, which was nearly as long as the Head Captain.

* * *

Umi and Nami raced through the streets of the city, waving at some of the people around them, most of the other Kitsune smiling at them. Nami pulled out a small map from her kimono and frowned "Its this way... your sense of direction is really bad sis." She teased as they turned a corner running towards a medicinal shop.

"Wait! Lets go this way! Its a shortcut!" Said Umi with a grin as they turned and raced through a alley way. It was like they were sugar Incarnate with how long they could run.

Umi and Nami stopped by a large fountain in the center of the town to rest, sitting on the rim of the fountain. They for a minute enjoyed the noise of the busy town around them, the place was brimming with life as it had always been for as long as they could remember.

"Hey Nami? Whats that?" Umi asked as she pointed to a small bit of the golden sky, where something seemed to be falling towards the town, not a mile from them. As they watched the strange object fall a sense of fore bearing fell over the both of them as in a small flash a great spiritual pressure fell over the area, a pillar of energy erupting in the center of the town as the object hit the ground.

At the epicenter of the blast what looked like two massive pillars next to each other, and in rhythm with each other they formed what looked like a doorway, out of which hell seemed to erupt.

* * *

Ichigo and Yume sat in the training hall of the Captiol building, enjoying a small lunch from a bentou box, both of them still sweating from training most likely. "Ichigo you still need to work on your sword technique.. your swing is still too wide.." Scolded Yume playfully. "Sure sure." he said as he leaned on Yume a bit, his hand tickling her side lightly. "But you are getting the hang of things well i think, even in its undeveloped form, your Okibi is pretty good." She complimented. She stiffed a bit as a loud boom echoed into the building.

"What was that?" She asked as she jumped up, running with Ichigo towards a window. They looked in apprehension at a large cloud of dust being blown away from a detectable spiritual pressure. "They couldn't have..." Ichigo started to say in shock. "Ichigo!" She said with a dawning horror "Umi and Nami! There still in town! We have to go!" She nearly cried as she started to rush towards the building exit. Ichigo followed, both of them trying to get their with as much speed as they could muster.

* * *

Rukia and Renji nodded to each other before going in the opposite direction from each other. Rukia sighed as she drew her Zanpakuto ~It feels wrong to fight in such a beautiful place..~ She thought as she held her sword in front of her "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki...Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." She said as she punctured the ground in front of her, and sending a wave of ice in the direction of the city center, destroying and freezing those in its path.

Umi and Nami coughed a bit and rubbed their eyes to clear the dust from them, Umi thought she saw something moving in the dust at first, and then she was positive there was something like a wave coming at them. "Nami get down!" She yelled as she pushed her sister away from her side, jumping with her, landing a bit on the ground as the wave of ice washed near them, catching Umi at the waist down encasing her legs in ice. "Umi! Umi! wake up!" Nami yelled as she tried to awaken her unconscious sister.

Rukia walked along the line her Zanpakuto made with ice, and as the dust cleared she saw two small figures at the end of the ice wave, one of them shouting. ~Kitsunes I'm guessing, children?~ She thought as she walked towards them. Nami didn't even seem to notice Rukia standing near her as she struggled through tearful eyes to awaken Umi. Finally Nami seemed to notice Rukia standing by her with a drawn Zanpakuto and her eyes filled with fear and more tears.

Rukia tried to harden her heart as she looked down at the Kitsune children infront of her "I'm sorry." She said as she raised her sword for a downward slash, and swung down at her target.

* * *

Cliifff hanger! A very intense one! Sorry for the lack of update T_T been reallly busy with school, doing Resumes for ROP plus i have my 18th birthday at the end of the month. Alot of lazy writer syndrome as well, so sorry everyone D:

Please view and enjoy! I really want some feedback! I dont want my quality to go downhill.


	13. Chapter 13

Update! =D Rate and review as usual, and also check out my two other active storys for Elfen Lied, and Strike witches, Strike witches has such a small fandom.. So i wanted to increase it, only 56 stories total . for such a great show.

EDIT: GAH! I had this chapter ready saturday night! was up till 2 am writing it, and just now i was able to get around that Error the site has been having, enjoy! I do appreciate reviews, but please write them constructively, and not just one word please.

* * *

Rukia held up her blade in her slightly trembling hands, trying to keep her mind blank, but the emotions were slipping in ~If i dont do it now..I wont be able to..~ She thought as she shut out the hate she felt for herself for having to attack this child. "I'm sorry." She said as she started to bring her sword down, closing her eyes as she did so. She gasped and opened her eyes as she felt her blade hit steel. She looked into the dust at the rage filled eyes of Ichigo, behind him Yume holding onto Nami, she must have pulled her away from the strike, and Ichigo blocked it with the flat of his normal sized sealed Soul Edge.

"Ichigo.." Rukia said as she looked into his eyes, guilt written upon her face. "Rukia...I cant forgive you for this...Even you are going to betray me? And attack my kin? You don't even the courage to look at the one your about to kill, a child!" He said growling at her, his Spiritual pressure spiking forcing her to her knees as she continued to block his sword, barely. Rukia was forced to jump back as his sword started to go through hers ~What is this heavy energy?..~ She thought as she tried to resist the overwhelming force.

"Ichigo stop, you cant fight with them here! You could kill them!" She said as she set Nami down next to Umi "Can you get Umi free? I'm going to deal with her..." She said as she stood up, her own body glowing with blue spiritual pressure, while not as intense as Ichigo's, it was filled with a wild blood thirst and rage. Ichigo lowered his spiritual pressure and stepped back towards Umi, looking for a way to break the ice around her lower half. Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo didn't even bat a eye at Yume basically promising to kill her. ~He really doesn't care if i die now..~ She thought as the guilt just built up more "Come back to us Ichigo..." she said piteously

"Go back? Rukia... It really must have been a mistake to rescue you..if you've dropped this low, Soul Society is the one who left me, there is no going back, and no need, like I told your brother, if Soul Society wanted a enemy again, then they have one. This time if i have to.. i wont stop until i crush every Soul Reaper.." He declared as he held a small ball of fire in his hands, using it to melt the Ice of Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki. Yume's Soul Edge appeared in her hands in a small flash of white flame. "Now...its my turn, I wont forgive you for hurting my sisters...To even raise a blade at my family! I will turn you to dust before my sight!.." She said as she placed both hands on her Soul Edge, pointing it at Rukia, a massive amount of Spiritual energy pouring from her, her tail swishing rapidly. "Cross the line of fate! Umarekawari!" She yelled as in a flash she pulled her sword apart in half it seemed, forming two blades in her hands.

Both of the swords seemed extremly thin, and nearly transparent, and as she held them cross they made a non metalic noise as they slide agaist each other, such a thin high pitched sound it was more like crystal, it was obviously a made of a otherworldly material. The sword in her left hand was shaded a blood red and gave off a more destructive aura, as if it wanted to snuff out Rukia's very existence with its raw power. The sword in her right hand was a glowing shade of blue that seemed to resonate with a more serene power. "Prepare for your death.. Rukia Kuchiki.." She growled as she lunged forward at the Soul Reaper.

Rukia held up her blade with haste, blocking the blue blade with the flat of her own, but was thrown back as she slammed the red blade against her parry. ~What is with her weapon? The blue one i can handle.. But that red blade is trouble..Yume lunged again though, this time the red blade glowing slightly "Akashinu.." She said as her red blade exploded a torrent of red flames at Rukia "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" She yelled as she quickly launched her signiture wave of ice at the flames. But in a cloud of steam her ice seemed to melt upon touching the flames. "Ha! as if this weak attack could block my flames...Your not even a lieutenant! I'm i right? You dont stand a chance in hell bitch!" She yelled in fury as the flames seemed to swirl around Rukia. She could feel her strength starting to be zapped away somehow as the flames closed in. "These flames burn anything! Including Spiritual energy..." She said angrily.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" yelled the voice of a familar red head, the end of his extendable blade heading for Yume's back. ~Got her!~ Renji thought, until the end of his blade seemed to shattered as Ichigo appeared between her and his blade. "Even you..why did you even come Renji?" He asked with a sad sigh. "Soul Reapers do all appear to be lying backstabbing bastards..." He said sadly as he glared at Renji, the fury in his eyes telling Renji he didn't appreciate Renji attacking Yume's back. in a heartbeat Ichigo seemed to disappear from view, and was standing in front of Renji on the top of a building in the city center. His hand inches from Renji's chest over his heart. "Hmm.. Aizen once said.. Why do you distance yourself? When like this i can nearly touch your heart..." He said darkly, wanting to laugh a bit as Renji jumped back. Renji gasped a bit "Ichigo..whats happened to you?" he asked

"Whats happened to me? You all abandoned and betrayed me... and i found a new life..." Ichigo replied. Renji's broken Zanpakuto retracted to its normal size in his hands. "We were under orders not t-" He said until Ichigo pointed his sealed Katana at Renji "I dont give a shit what your order were! This isn't about that right now...You weren't strong enough to beat me when we first fought, and your not even in the same league right now! Go home now before you get killed...I might not be able to help it if you make me fight Renji..." He said as his spiritual energy gathered up around him.

"Dammit Ichigo...you know i cant do that..Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru!" He yelled as in a red flash the mass of his Bankai appeared surrounding him and Ichigo. Ichigo sighed "I wish you didn't choose this Renji...i hope you arn't expecting me to use bankai also... now that i think about it you never got to fight against it when i was a soul reaper, well i don't think i have it anymore..everything is different now...Rend the Heavens..Zangetsu!" He said as in a swirl of blue and white spiritual pressure so intense it was nearly blindingly visible, his newer Zangetsu appeared in his hands, exerting a massive Spiritual pressure which even seemed to make Renji's bankai be wieghed down by its force.

Renji gasped as the sky seemed to feel like it was crushing his very being. Renji let out a yell as he swung his bankai at Ichigo, the head of the giant bone snake seeming to soar into the sky and head down towards Ichigo, each joint bursting with red spiritual energy, and a blast of it forming at the snakes mouth "Hikōtsu Taihō!" he yelled as he fired his attack at seemingly point blank range at ichigo. "Okibi." He said as he held his palm up towards the blast, where a seemingly small bit of white flame appeared, before firing up to meet the blast. The fire seemed to spread as it hit Renji's attack, almost like it was burning up the attack itself, before hitting the Bankai itself. Hihio Zabimaru seemed to cry out as the fire wrapped itself around the bone, bits breaking off as it burned to ash, in a flash the bankai reverted itself back into its sealed state.

Ichigo started to walk towards Renji "Sta-stay back Ichigo!" He yelled as he watched the different Ichigo walking towards him, his appearance seemed so calm, yet he had fire in his eyes that made Renji's soul seemed to turn to ice ~What have we wrought?..~ He thought, and it was his only coherent thought for a while as in a move Renji couldn't follow he felt cold steel emerge from his gut, the end of the large Zanpakuto being forced into his back and out the other side, impaling him brutally. "Good bye Renji." Ichigo said in his ear as he felt the Soul Reaper black out and go limp. "Hes still alive.." He said as he removed his sword and looked over the end of the building down at Rukia and Yume.

Yume looked down at Rukia who sat crouched and panting, her sword in the ground as she rested upon it. Yume turned around as she noticed a lone Soul Reaper rushing towards her, he wasn't marked by much and must have just been a unseated Soul Reaper. "Kuchiki!" He yelled as if he was going to save her. Yume bared her teeth, getting annoyed at how they can keep thinking they are on the side of good while invading her home. As the Soul Reaper attempted to slash at her Yume slashed vertically on the Soul Reaper with just a flick of the wrist, a line forming on the fool down the middle before he seemed to smolder from that point, and quickly turning to ash, as if he burned down to nothing from the cut. "I hold the power of creation and destruction in my hands, the power of life and death. Which do you think you deserve Kuchiki?" she asked as she looked back at her sisters who were laying by the fountain.

Rukia growled at the Kitsune, she refused to answer such a insulting and arbitrary questions. She instead pulled out her sword from the ground and tried to stab at the kitsune in front of her. Rukia didn't notice how much her spiritual pressure had weaked after that onslaught of flames... Yume's red blade seemed to cut through her steel blade like it was made of butter. At first Rukia didn't feel much, until she heard the sound of drops on the ground, and saw the hilt of her sword on the ground. The slash had cut through the blade and then nearly lengthwise of her arm, and the burning had started... reducing Rukia to writhing on the ground as the flame started to spear on the stump, ~I have to...~ She thought as she quickly grabbed the remains of her Zapakuto, and cut off the remainder of the arm before the horrible flames consumed her utterly. Rukia quickly blacked out after that.

Ichigo landed by her and spared Rukia a glance. Yume looked at his hand as he sealed his Zanpakuto into its sheath, it was shaking badly. "Dear.." She said quietly as she could see it was affecting him. "Its not from sadness.. That damn Yamamoto... I bet he forced them to do this..." He said as he tried to contain his rage. Yume sealed her own sword and put a hand on his shoulder "Its okay.. Lets let the other fighters handle it from here, you've done enough. can you help me take those two to mom? Umi needs medical attention." She said looking at her sister's legs worryingly.

Ichigo nods and smiles lightly at her, before looking over at Rukia "With this I sever the bonds that tie me to my old life." He said quietly as he walked over to the twins, picking up Umi gently, being wary of her injured legs and lower body.

* * *

Mayuri, Unohana, Yamamoto waited outside of the large gate that had been erected in the labratory of the 12th squad. "Shouldn't the squads be back by now?" Unohana asked quietly as the tension in the room continued to increase, until they all stood up as a line and broken looking soul reaper stepped through the portal, falling on his face as soon as he was past the glowing portal. Unohana rushed forward first as she prepared to heal the many burn wounds she saw. "Captain..Unohana..." He said quietly in relief as he let her heal his wounds to the point it was bearable. "It was horrible...a complete slaughter.." He said as the captains listened intently. "I think.. I'm the only one who made it.. back.." He said quietly.

Yamamoto looked at him wide eyed "And what about Kuchiki and Abarai?" He asked, his expression softening as the broken soldier looked at him in the eye. "I saw..them both defeated..annihilated..but i felt their spiritual pressure still...if they're alive they're..captured." He said quietly, his voice starting to fade. Unohana tried to apply more energy to her healing "Hmm.. I cant seal these wounds! Just what attacks are these?..Its like his very soul is scourched.." She said in a frustrated tone. Letting her hands fall sadly "Hes gone." She said quietly.

"He fulfilled his dutys faithfully.." Yamamoto said as he turned around. "Shut down the portal." He told Mayuri. "If i shut it down now I wont be able to reopen it! then what are we left with?" He asked growling a bit. The head captain turned towards him "I didn't ask for your opinion Captain! I ordered you to shut it down! We are not ready yet to fight them..Not yet." He said with a sigh.

Mayuri quickly shut down the portal, even he didn't want to risk Yamamoto's wraith.."Yes sir.." he said almost bitterly. ~I was hoping for a test subject or a dozen.. yet all they bring me is a burnt corpse? fools every last one of them!~ He thought without any notion of remorse or kindness.

"The next soldiers we send need to be stronger.. the Kitsune possess nearly astronomical amounts of power.. even one of their weakest could defeated a ranked officer in a fight.. Captain of squad 12, I want you to find a way to increase our soldiers power, find a way." He ordered ~I swear on my dying breath i will destroy every kitsune..~ He thought morbidly, his thoughts returning to the battle that made his career...

* * *

Nana had Ichigo and Yume place the twins on two of the beds in the infirmary wing of the building. "Make sure they're near each other, they hate to be separated." She said as she gathered her medical supplies. As the mother figure she was trying to keep her motherly rage under control, she at least took some comfort in knowing the assailant of her daughters wouldn't fight again, and was a prisoner.

She quickly took a look over the wounds on Umi's legs "Hmm... Severe frost bright it seems.. that along with massive shock from the event...Nami is in shock as well, I dont blame them.." She said as she began to work on the worst of the wounds first. Ichigo held onto Yume as they sat off to the side to keep out of Nana's way. Yume was slightly crying into Ichigo's shoulder, she hated to see her sisters injured like that, but atleast they were alive and they made it in time.. ~They could have died..~ she thought to Ichigo as he stroked her hair. ~But they didn't.. thats what matters, Nana said they're be fine.~ He told her quietly. letting her rest on him quietly, softly soothing her from the worrys of the day.

Axel was furious when he learned of the attack, except for Rukia and Renji, all other Soul Reapers that had lived through their counter attack were executed on his orders. They had suffered a few civilian casualty's of their own in the first attack. A dozen kitsune's were killed at the Soul Reapers hands, most of them either in the market selling or buying goods.

Ichigo helped Yume up as Nana wanted them to let the twins get some rest. "They'll be fine, but you two look exhausted, go get some sleep." She told them waving them off as she sat by the twins, lightly stroking their hair, the motherly side of her a bit heartbroken even though she knew they would be fine now after her work. Ichigo led Yume out of the room "Alright.. I'll make sure she gets some sleep." Ichigo said quietly, leading Yume towards her room with her help.

Ichigo opened the door of her room and looked around for a second. "Your nearly asleep on your feet.." He said as he kissed her ear lightly, leading her over to the bed to lay her down on it. "Get some rest dear." He said as he started to get up. "Wait..stay here.." She said quietly as she grabbed his hand. "I wont be able to sleep if you leave.." She mumbled, cuddling up against him as he layed down next to her. Ichigo's eyes started to feel heavy as well ~Guess I should get some rest as well..~ He thought as he fell asleep next to Yume, his whole body exhausted from the fighting and the experience of the day.

* * *

Woo there we go, now to go to bed.. Rate and review please! =D Tell me how it was.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note!: I'm sorry to my readers, I've been such a lazy writer these past few months DX I've been really busy, and have had rather terrible writers block. I'm going to try and finish rebirth before October 4th when i leave for my Basic Training for the air force, I dont want to force myself to rush it, as I dont want this story to end crappy, or pull a Lost as George R Martin coined the phrase. I hope this chapter turns out well! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ichigo, your being called to the war room." Said the quiet voice of Nana as she knocked and quickly slid open his door. "Why would he want me there?" Ichigo asked curiously, he had been mainly in his room since the fight with Rukia and Renji.

"I dont know, Sorry." Nana said with a frown as she turned around and headed back out. The whole city was very tense after the Soul Society's failed attack, and there was talk going around of all out war once again with the soul reapers. Ichigo didn't like that one bit, he knew most of the captains and has even fought alongside most of them.

~Guess I should go see what Axel wants..~ He though with a grimace, that man flat up scared him. Probably for good reason. Ichigo tightened the sash on his white robe, he was still getting used to the brighter color "Still used to black, but i think i like this one better." He muttered to himself. Even when he had a Shinigami robe he was still a outcast in the soul society, just a mere substitute soul reaper. Yet here they treated him as almost one of them as far as he could tell.

Ichigo began the long climb up the flights of stairs leading to the war room. As he passed through a heavy iron door at the top of the stairs, he felt a chill go down his spine. The rooms up in this area of the palace were older, and quite dusty. Perhaps that was a good thing, it meant the war room must not have been used in a long time.

As he neared a second, and larger iron door, he could hear angry yelling from inside the room ahead, the door seemed to catch all the sound, vibrating the hallway around Ichigo. Ichigo slowly pushed open the door and looked inside of the chamber. The room seemed massive from inside, which must have been why it was echoing so much outside the door. Inside he saw a rather massive round table, with many high backed chairs around it. Sitting in around a dozen of them were rather old looking kitsunes, many of them with white fur from age. Axel was sitting at one of the chairs that was a bit higher then the others.

"If we let this insult go unanswered, The Soul Society will only become more aggressive! We must strike now while they're weakened! Their morale will be down after their defeat, and the majority of their captains cannot fight!" One of the Elder Kitsunes was yelling, he sounded like the one from outside the door.

As Ichigo stood off to the side to observe for a minute, one of the kitsunes in the shadows stepped towards him, judging by his robe and the armor plates over his shoulders, he appeared to be a guard of some kind. "All who come into this room must surrender their weapons." He said almost in a whisper, holding out his hands for Ichigo's sheathed Soul Edge. Ichigo peered into the shadows at the wall where the guard had come from, and saw the shimmer of steel from many sealed swords on sword racks. "Oh, right." He said pulling the sword from his sash and passing it to the guard.

As this happened the rest of the kitsunes in the room looked over at Ichigo, their gazes seeming to pierce every inch of him, as if sizing him up, some had looks of disapproval, and some looked almost pleased with what they saw. "So this is the human the Princess is after, I hear you used to be a Soul Reaper.." One of the kitsunes said, this prompting quite a few glares.

"That is correct, I Used to be, after i lost my powers i went back to being just a human, until i met Yume." He mentioned, trying to sound as polite as possible. Axel waved a hand towards a empty seat near him which Ichigo was quick to head over to.

"What he used to be does not matter to us, what does matter is that he knows about Soul Society, and that he has taken down three of their captains in the short time he gained Kitsune powers." Axel said, looking at the elders so they could get his point. He eventually started to get some nods of agreement. "He will be on the front lines of this war, him and the six Holy Blades." Axel said, leaning forward on the table, folding his hands under his chin. His comment set all the old men to chattering loudly.

"Your Excellency! That is not necessary! With how the Soul Reapers are now our regular force would be more then sufficient! There is no need to involve the Blades! Or Ex-Soul Reapers.." Said a Elder.

Axel held his hand up "They still have their Head Captain, I was surprised the old man is still alive after all these years... Ichigo has seen him fight before, We will need all the force we can muster for a fight with him.. It will be vengeance for the last war..." He nearly growled. He turned his gaze towards Ichigo "Soul Society will be onto you now, you took them by surprise, but this time I'm sure they will be ready. I'm entrusting you to another trainer." He said as he held up his hand giving his fingers a snap.

At the sound, a door in the darkness behind him opened, followed by matched pairs of footsteps. Emerging from the shadows behind Axel, stool six kitsunes in cloaks, the same six who had appeared before Ichigo and Yume in the human world. "As for your comment, Soul Society had the audacity to attack both the princess and my daughters, is not defending the royal family what the Blades are for? The Six Holy Blades shall join the battle and fall on Soul Society, that is my decree." Axel declared.

Ichigo stared at the cloaked kitsunes, recognizing Batou's spiritual pressure among them. ~What more would i need to learn? Hes probably right about Soul Society getting stronger though, so I suppose I should take this training...~ He thought as he tried to look at the faces of the Blades. He could sense massive spiritual energy from each of them, so much that it felt like it was trying to crush him. ~Reminds me of Kenpachi.. but six Kenpachis.~ He thought as he took a deep breath.

After a moment Axel waved for one of the Blades to come forward. She stepped into the light beside Axel, removing her hood to reveal fire red hair "I want you to Train Ichigo, teach him anything you think would be useful in battle." Axel said to the women.

The Women was shorter then Ichigo by a couple inches, but she had a rather intimidating feel to her. "Who? This runt? No way! No no no no no!" She said shaking her head, leering at Ichigo like he had some sort of disese.

Axel groaned "Kyouko...What will it take?.." Axel asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose, as if the women was giving him a headache. Ichigo watched with a twitching eye brow.. "How I'm I a runt? Your shorter then me!" He yelled comically, pointing at the women.

"Pssh, your Spiritual pressure is smaller then a baby Kitsune." She said glaring at him before leaning down towards Axel's head, and beginning to whisper something to him. He looked stressed out as he seemed to be bargaining with her. ~If hes her lord why does he have to bargain with her?..~ He thought, but decided not to butt in this time, for fear of his life. She was scary..

"Your out of your mind! 10 and thats the last offer!" Axel yelled at the Women. The Women pondered over his offer for a second, and snapping her fingers "Alright, Deal, I want them in my room for me to enjoy by tomorrow night." She said looking quite proud of herself. She walked over to Ichigo suddenly. Ichigo began to back away from her a couple steps. "Arn't you lucky! You get to be trained by me! Be grateful!" She said smiling in a rather threatening way at him.

"Like hell! Who are you anyway? Its rude to not introduce yourself." He said folding his arms across his chest. In a flash the girl's hand raised and flew down, chopping him on the head hard. Ichigo crouched down clutching his head lump "Ahhhhh! What was that for you?.." He asked grimicing in pain.

"That was not for addressing me as Sensei. My name is Kyouko Manazashi, you WILL address me as Kyouko-Sensei, unless you want another Kyo chop.." Kyouko teased with a wide grin on her face. "Just because your the princess's consort, I wont go easy on you, now get up." She said kicking him a bit, lifting him onto his back a couple feet away.

Axel sighed "Don't kill him.." He mumbled ~Poor kid...Good luck..~ He thought, not bothering to say much more. "Onto the next topic...-" he started to say before a bang on the entrance to the War Room startled them all.

Before the intruder made it a few steps the entire group of six kitsune guards had the offender on the ground with swords drawn. "Ahh! Let me go!" Yelled a annoying female voice. In a flash the Blades jumped back to their post behind Axel, except Kyouko, pulling a disgruntled Yume off the ground. "Sorry about the Princess, we thought you were are a intruder." She said stepping back.

Their leader groaned, rubbing his head ache more "Yume.. You're supposed to be getting your lessons from your mother." Axel said looking a bit annoyed.

"No way! I found out there was a war council going on, Why didn't you include me! This war is because of me.." She said looking a angry and guilty at the same time.

"Your too young, a Princess shouldn't worry herself about fighting. You did not cause this either, those Soul Reapers decided to challenge us once again, but they are foolish, this time around they are not as strong as they once were, Back years ago, their captains used to know how to fight with us and our ways. All the captains that had participated in that war are dead, except for Captain Unohana and their head captain." He said spitting at the mention of the head captain, though he seemed to know Unohana in some way.

Ichigo stood back up looking over at Axel "You knew Unohana?" He asked with surprise, he was still fond of the motherly captain. ~Theres no way she can just be doing slaughter on orders, I've never even seen her draw her sword..~ He thought curiously. "Just how old is she?" He asked Axel, earning him a chop to the head from Kyouko "You shouldn't ask about any women's age, words of wisdom." She said nodding as if teaching him a valuable life lesson.

Axel sighed at Kyouko's violence, even if she was partly true. "Shes been with the Soul Society longer then their head captain, though she was young during the war, but wise beyond her ears. If they had made her their head captain, things would be far more peaceful, but the Soul Society values strength and violence over peace, so they choose that monster for their head captain.." He complained, he sounded quite respectful of Unohana.

~I didn't know she was that old.. No wonder people get scared of her if they even ask her..even Byakuya..~ He rubbed his head and glared at Kyouko before looking back to Axel. "So.. What will be the next move?" he asked his unofficial Father in law. Yume scooted over to Ichigo, holding onto his arm.

"I guess she can stay...Our next move is already planned out, though you will have no part in it yet. We will be invading the world of the living and occupying it to draw out the Soul Society into battle. We've been in hiding for far too long.." He declared, rising from his seat. "The rest of the Blades are to act as the spear head of this attack, take down or capture any Soul Reaper you find there, try and gather intellegence as well. High Value targets such as Lieutenants and Captains are to be taken alive if at all possible, but do not engage the Head Captain directly just yet if he should appear. Kyouko you are to take Ichigo out of the city and to the Grave of the Dragon, It should be quiet enough to train there, and you wont have to hold back." He sighed, rubbing his head more, the pounding in his head worsening from all the stress of the day. "This meeting is dismissed, we will reconvene tomorrow after news of the spear head attack. Holy Blades move out." He said waving his hand in a dismissal motion. In a blink the rest of the Blades disappeared from sight.

Ichigo frowned "So once again.. Karakura town becomes a battle field..." He mumbled with a sigh. Hadn't that town suffered enough?.

Axel turned to Ichigo and Kyouko "Go now, the more time you waste, the later you will arrive for battle. Yume, your staying in the palace, I will not have my daughter endanger herself on a battle field." He said starting to walk towards the door, he had another appointment to keep.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, It wouldn't take long before Kyouko grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, pulling him out of the room as well, away from Yume. "I'll be back Yume.. be careful here." he said hoping she wouldn't try to join the battle.

She looked a bit distant though, Ichigo could feel what was going through her mind slightly, a torrent of guilt over the situation, she was beating herself up too hard over everything. "But i was given this sword for a reason.." She said in almost a whisper. Ichigo missed the few tears that went down her face as he was removed from the room.

* * *

Axel had his guards stay behind as he began to head towards the mostly unused portion of the lower castle, entering a room buried in a secret part of the wall. The room smelled of perfume and smoke from the candles burning along the walls. Sitting in front of the fireplace here was a rather pretty black skinned women. "Its been a while Yoruichi." Axel said as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Has it? I couldn't tell, are those wrinkles getting deeper?" She teased, obviously relaxed enough around him. "I come bearing news." She said quietly, from her tone it wasn't very good news.

Axel laid his head back "Is it something that will increase my headache?.." he asked, continuing the banter with her. ~Glad we still have the Shihoins, so thats a little good news.~ He thought waiting for her to continue.

"Ichigo's father, was captured by the Soul Society, I would suggest you keep that information from him for now though, hes the type to do something reckless...Have you told him about me yet?" She asked folding one leg over the other now.

"I did not see it as necessary to tell him that the Shihoins still keep ties with the Kitsune realm. He shouldn't hear about it, at least not for a good while, I've sent him off for training." He explained looking deep into the fire.

"Since anyone can guess they're is going to be war, mind if i inform the Vizards? I may even be able to get them on your side as they ally themselves with Ichigo." Yoruichi commented, closing her eyes as she got a chance to relax for once.

"Yes, we'll need all the ally's we can get I fear." Axel groaned like a tired old man. "I've left orders to see to Ichigo's friends and family, If Soul Society captured his father, they will likely target the rest of his associates as a way to go after him. All I hope is that I'm right in that he can be the one to finally stop Yamamoto.." He quietly muttered, secretly worrying about his daughters as well.

* * *

"Ichigo...where did you go?" Muttered a rather depressed looking orange haired girl. She was sitting by the window, looking out from her apartment into the clear blue sky, by all rights with such a nice day a girl her age would normally have been out with friends. Orihime had been like this since the Incident with Yume and Uryu.

She stood up from where she had been sitting just staring off into space. She was about to head out to the coffee shop for lunch, but as she was turning the key to lock her door, she felt multiple strange spiritual pressures emerge in the radius of the town. ~Just what are those?~ She also felt a good amount of Soul Reapers moving around town, with one coming towards her.

"Oh, Its you Momo, what are you doing here? Is something going on?" Orihime questioned lightly as the small Soul Reaper landed on the roof of a building across from her apartment, Momo had a rather odd look on her face, like she was nervous or guilty about something. "Are you.. alright?" Orihime tilted her head at the raven haired girl.

"Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku." She quietly said, a small amount of writhing yell chains shooting from her out stretched out palm towards Orihime. Orihime didn't have time to react at the sudden attack, and was bound from head to toe in the glowing tight chains.

Orihime started to squirm under the bindings ~What is she doing?~ She tried to yell for her to let her go, but some of the chains kept her from speaking. Her eyes looked to the shadow drawing towards Momo from behind though. ~Who is that?~

Momo sighed as she prepared to go grab Orihime and bring her back to Soul Society ~Why would they give such a order. As she started to move she felt her body refuse to move. "What.. is this?" She muttered and was able to barely turn her head behind her.

Behind her, stood a girl with short cropped black hair, she looked quite young as well. In her hands was a Zanpakuto with a black and gold hilt shaped like a eye, but she wore no soul reaper robes. She had the blade of her sword pierced into shadow of Momo, and it appeared to be somehow holding her in place with some sort of binding ability.

"Your.. Ichigo's sister? How did you.. get behind me?" Momo got out as she stared at Karin with a incredulous look on her face.

"Easy, your detection skills suck. Its a good thing i came when i did Orihime. I was sent to come get you before Soul Society could capture you." She said smiling over at the girl.

The chains around her began to disappear as another girl appeared by Orihime this time, to her shock it was Yuzu, but she looked a bit tougher somehow then when she last saw her. "Let me just help you out of that Kido.." She said as she had her own sword drawn, making Orihime wonder just what those two have been up to. Yuzu's sword had a bright silver hilt drawn into the shape of a 12 pointed star. "We'll explain later." Yuzu promised as her sword slashed through the chains with ease, releasing the kido.

Orihime found she only nod at them quietly, she didn't know what words to say. Karin frowned at Momo "I'm surprised Ichigo would have even associated with a group as shady as the Soul Society.. As soon as they dont like him they go back to try to hurt him, and going after his friends. That.. Pisses me off. Devour the Light, Mangetsu!" She yelled as her sword pulsed a bit, and in a burst of darkness, her sword seemed to get darker, its dark heavy energy not dissimilar to Ichigo's previous Bankai. Momo gasped as the spot on her shadow where it was stabbed seemed to be pierced now on her body, which turned out to be her right shoulder, which erupted in blood as if stabbed. Her own shadow seemed to also be wrapping around her.

Yuzu finished removing the chains and helped Orihime up. "We have to get going, Karin cant bind her forever." She said sheathing her own sword, putting her shoulder under Orihime to help her. Karin joined them, did she flash step over? She helped prop Orihime up as well. "We have to move quick so we're going to carry you." Karin explained, Mangetsu now sheathed again.

Orihime nodded "Alright.. where are you taking me though? How do you have.." She said a bit stunned.

"You'll see, and we'll explain when we get there." Karin said a bit impatiently, nodding to Yuzu as in a blink they flashed from the area with Orihime in tow.

* * *

"Things have been rather odd about old man Yama lately... Haven't they?" Asked a rather tired looking Captain Kyouraku. His rose pink pink yukata piece was already starting to stain with

some of the Sake he was drinking. It had been a rather rough day for all the captains, with shock of the failure of the attack on the kitsune realm, most of the soul reapers were being worked over time to prepare for full scale war on the kitsune race.

"I dont know what Sensei is thinking... Things have been peaceful with the Kitsune for years, they haven't been making any trouble either, i dont like feeling like I'm on side of the instigators. He sure has stirred up the hornet's nest this time. We'll have to fight Ichigo this time I'm sure...I still cant believe Rukia was defeated, I hope shes all right" Mumbled the sickly captain of the 13th squad worriedly.

Kyouraku grabbed the sake bottle sitting on the small table between the two captains. They were currently relaxing in Ukitake's modest property, given to him so he would have a nice place to relax as he recovered from bouts of his illness. He shook the sake bottle near his ear, and gave a small depressed sigh "Already out...I'll get some more in the morning I guess..." The drunk captain grumbled. He was almost never in this bad of a mood.

Both of the men looked at the doorway as with a light measured steps, entered captain Unohana, her hair was in slight disarray, and she had a worn look on her face, but she spared a smile for both of the captains. "Good evening you two." She said in her quiet voice, sitting down in a spare chair as she prepared to speak. "The head captain is keeping it quiet for now, but the forces will be mobilized soon...along with a new device created by Mayuri. It all seems.. Wrong." She said looking a bit ashamed for having doubts in Soul Society's actions.

"Yes thats what we guessed, but I guess we dont have much choice at the moment, except to prepare for battle." Ukitake said grimly "Ahh lets not get so down, We've been in battles before, we've all come out alive." Kyouraku mentioned as if trying to lift the mood of the captains.

"Soul Society may not come out of this battle whole though, We're severely out numbered in captain level fighters, captain Hitsugaya wont be able to fight for quite some time, and Captain Kutchiki has gone missing, captain Komomura is recovering quickly so he should be able to fight. The spaces Aizen, Tousen, and Gin are still empty, Soi Fong wont be able to fight for even longer then Hitsugaya as well..." Unohana explains to them.

"Six out of thirteen eh...There is some promising Lieutenants though... I guess we'll see..." Kyouraku says almost happily, on the inside he was almost cold with fear for the souls society ~ A lot of soldiers are going to be marching off to their death...~ He thinks with dread.

As they continue their conversation a loud banging starts to come from all around the Seireitei. It was the alarm. And within a minute a tired messanger barged into the room the captains were in. "Urgent news! Kitsune sighted in the World of the living! The Soul Reapers there haven't made contact and are presumed Incapacitated! The Head captain is calling a emergency meeting!" Said the messenger, bowing before all the captains in the room.

Captain Unohana nodded towards him, bidding him off. ~So its begun...~ She thought as the peace of the night was shattered by Alarms and panic.

* * *

/Chapter End

Whew sorry it took so long to get a chapter out, Im going to try and get more out before I go to Basic, but no promises unfortunetly. Please Rate and review! I tried to make this one longer then usual because i felt guilty about taking so long to update. Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took me so long to get writing again, been extremly busy with training, and been getting my writing mood back, i think im ready to start again though.**

**Enjoy Chapter 15! :D Understate to say i got alot going on...**

**It wont let me indent my paragraphs and the spellchecker i remembered having is gone . So if you find any spelling mistakes tell me please so i can fix them, just dont look directly at them and you'll be fine :D**

* * *

Location: One thousand feet below the surface. This is where Ichigo was dragged by Kyouko to train, down a narrow staircase that led to a wide and dark expanse of cave. The cave gave off a warm but heavy atmosphere, very different then the constant light in Urahara's training ground. The only breaks in the darkness were pools of light from hanging crystals on the ceiling, though they did not betray exactly how tall the cavern was, nor how wide or long, as they seemed to keep going in nearly all directions until the pools of light stopped.

"If you dont move faster you wont survive for much longeeeeer!" Sung a crazed looking red haired kitsune who was currently chasing the strawberry. Kyouko dashed left and right at Ichigo as he fought to just avoid and block her sealed blade.

Ichigo for his credit was still alive after some time of this, of Kyouko's 'Training program' which involved chasing him around with her Soul Edge and trying to kill him with all her might.

"Just how is this supposed to help me you crazy Bi-" Ichigo began to yell as he back pedaled away from her blade, just to walk backwards into a spin kick she had somehow positioned behind him, smacking his face, sending him flying into one of the pillars of rock scattered through the cavern that acted as natural support for the area.

"Thats not how you talk to a lady little boy~" She said as she stopped her rampage for a moment to smile at him in a almost sweet way. "Hmm.. I was hoping you would let out some kind of power to keep yourself alive... If anything this is a great cardio workout right?" Kyouko said as her tail swushed around happily. She was just plan insane, there was no question about it.

She lunged at Ichigo once again, attacking him directly this time as she stepped on the ground from her lunge about 4 feet from him, pivoting on her right foot to use her momentum to swing her blade around with a larger amount of force. Ichigo was nearly thrown off by her rather elegant swing and was able to block her strike with the flat of his blade, causing a large cloud of dust, and a release of air pressure as the two massive energies collided.

"I guess.. Ugh, this is why he told us to train down here.." He grumbled as he was forced to parry yet again as she swung down at him in a follow up attack. He was send skidding back a ways. "Hey can we take a break? It feels like we've been at this for hours.." Ichigo complained as he tried to catch his breath while Kyouko thought about his request, relenting her attack for the moment.

"I suppose, This isn't quite working as I planned anyway, I might need a different tactic. But after a breather." She said as she replaced her blade into her sheath at her side, Ichigo did the same as he breathed a sigh of relief, sitting down on the hard cavern floor. Kyouko carefully set herself down, her tails wrapping around her as she got comfortable. From who knows where she pulled out a small bottle and Sake cup. Ichigo looked at her strangely as she poured herself a drink. "What? do you want some?" She asked curiously.

"No, I'm not old enough to drink, And why are you drinking right now anyway?" Ichigo asked as the smell of the alcohol reached him from the small distance he was sitting from her. He honestly hated the smell of alcohol ever since he was a child.

"Oh come on, your not in the human world anymore...Age means little here. And I just want to drink, I got two of my favorite things down here, fighting, and drinking." She said as she put her drink away as she saw he was looking a little green.

Ichigo didn't respond and tried to meditate quietly to pass the time, until Kyouko called out to him to get back to training. "Back to work. We're going to do it different this time, I expect you to go all out, dont die 'Kay?" She said as she pulled out her sword, her spiritual pressure sharpening and increasing.

Ichigo quickly got up as he felt her spiritual energy begin to hit him in waves, honestly making him feel a sense of fear for a second, he hadn't quite felt anything this strong in a while. He pulled out Zangetsu from his side and got ready for what she had planned. ~Is she going to release?~ He wondered as she smiled at him.

"Execute" Mumbled Kyouko as she held her blade straight up in the air, a large cloud of dust already swirling around her, her blade's form starting to shimmer from the amount of spiritual energy flowing from it. "Danzai No Hana!" She yelled as a eruption of spiritual energy poured out of her like a ocean, its waves nearly knocking Ichigo off his feet. "I highly suggest, you release your own Soul Edge Ichigo." She suggested quietly while her blade lightly impacted the ground, clearing away the dust around her.

Ichigo tried to steady himself as he shook slightly from her massive spiritual pressure she had ~How could she have been hiding all of that in such a small form?~ He thought as he beheld her released Soul Edge. It was about twice the size of Zangetsu, and quite a bit thicker. Its dark metal blade looked more for crushing then for slicing, he would be equally as dead either way if she would be able to land a blow on him. It had a gold line running along its length at the spine on the back of the blade.

"No? Too Slow." She said as she appeared behind him in a flash, He hardly noticed it in time and was able to pull up his blade to blocking her sideways slash, even that though, he could feel like his arms were broken as he was sent flying a good distance by her, her strength seemed to have been multiplied by her release as well. He spit up blood as he impacted another pillar much harder then the first time he had. He tried to recover as his vision flickered for a second, though his legs were shaking even worse from the blow. ~Shes right, if i dont release, She'll really kill me...~ He thought grimly.

"You Alive over there? Good good, didn't want your princess to hate me for killing her toy." She said cheerfully as she walked through the dust towards him quite lazily, her sword slung over her shoulder casually. "Ready to get serious now?" She asked as she watched him closely. She eyed him carefully as she saw a slight glow around his neck.

Ichigo noticed the strange glow as well as he reached into his robe's collar, and pulled out Yume's charm. It gave off a pulsating aura of Spiritual energy, which seemed to ease the pain of his new wounds slowly. "Yeah.. Not much choice." He said as he held Soul Edge infront of him, similar to how he released his Bankai. "Rend the Heavens, Zangetsu!" He shouted as he energy shot upwards three fold.

Kyouko watched curiously as the charm on his neck repaired his body slowly, his bleeding stopping and the wounds closing over, though she noticed a small drop in his spiritual energy as this happened. His energy shot back up as she heard him release, and felt it was the waves of his reiashi washed against her. ~Impressive, though it could be better, its still so unrefined.~ She thought as she held her sword at the ready again, expecting him to rush at her like she did to him.

"Getsuga.. Tenshou!" She heard as a large wave of concentrated, cresent moon shaped energy blast quickly made its way towards her. ~It's fast!~ She brought her blade to bare against the wave, and was surprised as she was pushed backwards a few feet. "Its nice, but not enough!" She yelled as she forcefully pushed his attack aside where it impacted the ceiling away from them, letting loose a small rumble as that area collapsed.

"Geez, dont make this place collapse on us, I have no desire to be trapped down here with you." She said as she scratched her head, and lunged towards him once again for a second round.

* * *

Orihime felt like she was going to be sick as she was carried for what seemed like hours to her, though carried was a strong word, more of supported as her companions flash stepped with her. The twins looked quite tired as well, not used to this much energy useage even when they were trained ruthlessly.

After a good distance Yuzu was forced to stop and set Orihime down on the roof they had nearly crashed on. "I'm sorry Karin, I need a little rest..." She said as she was forced to take a knee, she hoped they got far enough away that they wouldn't be followed. Karin was thinking along the same lines as she kept a palm on her sword hilt.

Once they were settled Orihime's curiousity finally caught up with her. "Is that really you two? How are.. How are you like Ichigo now? I thought only Shinigami had Zanpakuto?" She asked quietly. Her head was so confused, first Momo showed up and tried to bind her, and then she was taken down by Karin? The Karin who Orihime thought was just a normal student after all this time.

Karin sighed and rubbed her head lightly "This is going to take a while...We're pretty confused still ourselves." She said as she began to recount their adventures over the past few days.

**Couple days prior**

"So, your the Brat's sisters eh?" Asked the short blonde vizard who Shinji had introduced as Hiyori, after her sandel impacted his face for calling her their basement monster. "I can see the similarities in you, but you look almost nothing like him!" She said as she first pointed to Yuzu and then at Karin.

"Yes we are, I'm sorry if our brother has caused you any trouble." Said Yuzu as she quickly bowed, always being the polite one. Karin made her sit down quickly. "Yeah hes our Big Brother, but how do you all know him?" She asked as she gestured to the multitude of people sitting our lounging around the Vizards little home/warehouse.

Shinji walked back to them as she heard Hiyori raising her voice again. "Ichigo is our Ally, he came to use for power, and we gave it to him, and so he become one of us. Though you both are probably confused." He said as he thought they had no idea what he was talking about.

Karin growled a bit "YES! I would very much like to know who you all are! Or what, and where is our Brother? Hell explain this whole deal of Shinigami while your at it! All I know is that Ichigo was one, but he would never tell me about it." She said as she recalled they few times she had witnessed Ichigo in his Soul Reaper outfit, she could always feel his Spiritual energy as he gained power and fought in the human world and she gained her own energy slowly.

Shinji smirked a bit "Sooo.. He never even bothered to tell his own sisters what the hell he had been up to. I suppose i can make a long story short, at least what he had told me." He said as he sat down on the cough and put his feet on the nearby coffee table. "It first started when he became involved with the Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki, I believe you met her in her Gigai, which is a artificial body by the way. She gave him some of her powers so he could protect you two from a hollow, though he took nearly all of it and also it woke up his own dormant Spiritual energy, something that seems to run in your family's blood." He took a deep breath as he continued to explain.

"Wait wait wait, You said she gave him her powers? And we were attacked by a hollow? When did this all happen? I dont remember it! I do remember after that truck hit our house that he felt way different. Hmm Rukia, I remember her, she spent alot of time in Ichigo's room..." She said getting a bit suspicious of her brother's actions.

Shinji scratched his chin a bit as he could only imagine what happened. "Heh didn't know Ichigo was such a player, first the lovely goddess Orihime, and then a Soul Reaper of Noble blood, He sure reaches way out there. And now he has himself that other piece of tail, Urahara said her name was.. Yume." Shinji said with a smirk.

"Yeah he started going out with her recently, though now he and she disappeared.." Karin mumbled and jumped when Yuzu screamed. "Karrrin.. Our brother has eloped away with her! Most likely to some far away land to live out his days! We may never see hi-" She whimpered loudly until Karin put her hand over her mouth "Your starting to sound like Dad... ugh.." She grumbled, wincing internally as she remembered that he may be captured by that strange and hidious man that said things about him being a specimen.

"Anywaaaay. skipping some of his adventures... Ichigo helped Soul Society defeat a scumbag named Aizen, though he used a attack in battle that sacrificied seemingly all of his spiritual powers, meaning for a while he was no longer a shinigami, and I suppose he still isn't. This Yume person, what was she like?" Shinji asked Karin in particular, as he sensed she would have the most insight.

"Hmm.. Thats a lot to take in... She was.. well she felt different, she looked human, and all together too beautiful to be with our brother, but i could see instantly how they felt about each other, he did bring her for dinner, he never has done that before. I felt like she had a mask on, something was shielding me from sensing her full spiritual energy like i can do with most others, and it didn't feel like a shinigami." She summarized for Shinji.

"I heard this from Urahara, I guess she was a Kitsune, another type of Spiritual being, but far more rarely seen in any world but their own, they once waged a war against Soul Society well before i was ever a soul reaper, I heard from a couple books that their strength was legendary, and it was how Old Man Yamamoto gained fame, though he refuses to speak of it anymore. Oh sorry Old Man Yama is the head Hancho of Soul Society, or at least its military, the actual Rulers dont deal with Soul Society much, so right now Yama has the most real power politically there." He said trying to inform them both of the information their brother didn't give them.

"I met this spiky haired Soul Reaper once, short, looks around my age, but he acted more mature then that, anyway we played soccer and i found out after a while he was a Captain for this Soul Society. His name was Hitsugaya, know him?" she asked digging him for information.

"I dont know him personally, I heard about him, he came about after i left Soul Society, youngest captain ever, Child Genius they say." He said as he stood up as he was feeling a bit antsy after all this talk. "So if you two are his sisters, do you have Zanpakuto? I can feel you got both got at least some spiritual energy, You have nearly as much as your brother Karin, though its not as wild feeling at least." He said as he looked around.

Karin blinked at that question, "Of course not, I'm just a human, I'm not a Soul Reaper or anything after all, I do?" She said looking at him and Yuzu curiously. Her heart began to beat rapidly as ideas popped into her head. "Oi! You said you helped Ichigo get stronger, Well it sounds Ichigo needs some help, can you help me get stronger also?" She asked standing up and walking towards him, her spiritual pressure unknowingly flaring.

Quietly the Vizard that had introduced himself as Kensei to the girls walked over to Shinji and grabbed him by the shoulder. "I need to borrow this guy for a minute." he mumbled to them as he pulled Shinji away for a private word. He got near to his face as a scowl formed on his face. "Shinji.. you cant be thinking of doing something that would get them in danger right? I would understand sheltering them here, but If your thinking of training them nothing good can come of that... Ichigo would have your head if he found out." Kensei hissed at him, not wishing to put the two into more danger than they already faced.

"It wouldn't harm them any, You felt Karin right? She cannot control it, and if she doesn't learn she'll attract hollows left and right like Ichigo does, She may also need to be prepared for the very real possiblity of having to fight alongside her family, its in their blood. Soul Society is after them now, do you want me to just leave them defenseless? We may not always be there to protect them, so they have the right to be able to defend themselves." He said quickly going into a long speech.

Kensei growled at him, not quite convinced at his leader's intentions. "Do what you want, but I dont want any part of it." He said as he released Shinji's shoulder and proceeded to walk quietly to another area of the warehouse to calm his boiling anger.

The bowl head Vizard walked back to the girls after that unpleasent confrontation. "Hmm Yuzu you haven't much yet, what do you think? Do you also want to get stronger?" He asked as he felt Karin's energy focusing on him as if unconciously trying to bring him down with its force, though it wasn't anything that could bring him harm... yet.

Yuzu bit her lip, her hands clutching the edge of the skirt she had choosen to wear as they left the house with Kisuke and their father. "I.. I dont know... But, Karin wants to help Ichi-Nii...I cant just let her be alone like that." She said giving her own approval.

Shinji locked eyes with both of them "I warn you, we wont go easy on you just because your Ichigo's sisters, we dont give special treatment, sure your not going to cry and give up if it gets tough?" He asked seriously as he looked upon the same eyes Ichigo had once given him as he came asking, no, Demanding that they train him to control his hollow.

"I'll do it." Karin said Immedietly, this had been the chance she had been waiting for, something exciting and new in her life. She already had experiance with hollows, so she figured she was a leg up from where Ichigo started out, now she just needed a Zanpakuto.. She looked at Yuzu as she still seemed undecisive. "Either way I'll protect you Yuzu, so dont worry." She said trying to ease her sister's nervousness.

"Alright, I'll train also, Its our turn to help Ichi-nii." She said quietly as Shinji sighed a bit, wondering how to train them safely, without Ichigo skinning him eventually.

* * *

Orihime nodded "I see, So you two got Zanpakuto's now?" She asked as she peered at Karin's gloomy sword. Yuzu's on the other hand was quite the opposite, it was bright gold and yellow and seemed to give off a pleasent aura.

Karin nodded "We started out learning Kido though, It let us sneak up on that Soul Reaper, if she wasn't distracted with you it wouldn't have worked I think, She seemed pretty experianced." She said to Orihime.

she stiffed visibly as she felt large amounts of Spiritual energy approching them "Shit shit.. Yuzu we have to get moving, I shes free, and It feels like she has some friends." Karin said as she quickly got onto her feet and drew her sword. "They're closing on on all sides, where the hell are you Shinji.." She muttered as around them 14 Soul Reapers flash stepped around them. Among them were Lietenent Hisagi, Matsumoto, and Hinamori.

"So there you two are, We've been wondering where you went off to, why dont you come with us, you too Orihime, Its for your own protection." Said the ever cheerful Matsumoto "Momo how did those two pin you down? Ah.. Where did you two get Zanpakuto? Must be like your brother." She said as she calmly began to walk towards them.

Karin and Yuzu quickly drew their blades as she approched without drawing hers "Geez relax you two, you know me Karin, we met before, I'm Captain Hitsugaya's lietenent." She said to the Karin.

Karin appeared infront of her in a flash with her blade swinging towards her neck, though it was quickly parried as Rangiku was able to see through her flashstep and draw her own blade, pushing back the teen. "Even more reason not to go with you. If you all came to protect us, that girl over there wouldn't have used a binding Kido on Orihime, and you would not have attacked my brother, thats two things that already have me pissed off. I'm not stupid, this isn't to protect us, my guess is your boss wants to use us as hostages against our brother." She said as she kept her guard up while Yuzu kept a eye on the regular Soul Reapers behind them, their back together with Orihime near both of them.

Matsumoto was stunned as Karin tried to attack her, barely blocking the lightning quick attack, she didn't aim to just hurt her, she actually tried a killing blow! She was a bit confused by what Karin was telling her, She was told they were to protect Ichigo's friends, she wasn't explained much about what all was happening, she was there to be backup. Momo actually had the mission to take Orihime into protective custody, and was told to use that binding Kido.

Karin and Yuzu were not buying any of it. She didn't quite look like it, but Yuzu was the most pissed off, it was because of them her dad and brother were now missing. "Karin, can we take them all?" She whispered to her sister. "I dont know, we can try, not much choice, ready?" Karin asked with a nasty smirk as she looked at her enemys.

"Devour the Light! Mangetsu!" Yelled Karin as her blade twisted itself into its darker form, the shadows in the area becoming darker as the light seemed to dim even with the sun directly above them. "Expel the Darkness, Kagetsu!" Shouted Yuzu as her own blade extended lenthwise a good foot and now literally glowed with her yellow spiritual energy. It was if their Zanpakuto were complete opposites.

All the Soul Reapers around them shrunk back slightly in surprise at the surprising amount of energy coming from the girls, who were still novices. All except the three lietenents, this was still not much when compared to them, impressive, yes, but not yet as strong as the three of them.

* * *

Swush...Swush

It was the first sound Rukia remembered waking up to as she cracked open her eyes, she was greeted by a unintresting grey ceiling. As she tried to sit up and move a bit, she instantly regretted it, her whole body crying out as the pain of her fight caught up with her. ~Where Am I?~ She thought as she tried to turn her head to the right, closing her eyes as she felt like she would be sick. After fighting the small wave of nausia, she opened her eyes again, and saw bars, thick white bars, more surprising she saw the door ajar, and near it was a small thing, she appeared as pale as her own Zanpakuto's skin, a tired expression on her face mixed in with a small amount of pain, she was shorter than herself and wore simple robes around her shaky frame. She had a simple broom in her hands and was carefully sweeping out the cell.

As the pain receeded Rukia once again attempted to sit up, and was again rewarded with more pain, but it also let her see the state her body was in. She was in very simple grey robes with her arm tired to her front. She also hosted a small collar around her neck which gave off a pulsating heat. As the memories flowed back, she also painfully remembered her greatest injury, the loss of her right arm, from when she was forced to cut off what remained of it, with what remained of her Zanpakuto, to save herself from being incinerated by that Kitsune's fires. ~What a mess...Ichigo.. I wonder if he would ever forgive me...~ She thought. Even though she felt bitter about her defeat, she felt guilt like a guillitine above her head.

She attacked CHILDREN! What madness had possessed her to even follow those orders... They may have been Kitsune, but they were still kids! And Ichigo knew them. That girl Yume said they were her sisters. If Ichigo is with her, it would be like if she attacked Yuzu or Karin. What she did was unforgiveable. She sighed quietly as she wondered why they bothered keeping her alive in this cell. After a while the girl left, taking the broom with her, and soon coming back with a rolling cart, with food on it. "Are you awake?" Asked the kitsune that had been cleaning, she must be her keeper.

Rukia turned her head and looked at the girl. Her hair was a dark and rich brown and fell down to her lower back, and her eyes were a unnatural pale brown, a sign she recognized as failing eyes. "Yes, are you a jail guard here?" She asked curiously. She wondered why such a sickly looking girl was down there cleaning, she looked like she should be in bed.

The girl shook her head quietly as she carefully undid the binding on Rukia's arm, letting it free. It was then Rukia noticed she had closed the door of the cell behind her incase she tried something. For a second she thought the girl was mute as well as blind. "No, I just help down here is all." She murmured. She obviously was not completely blind as she was able to remove Rukia's arm without feeling around. "My name is Kaori." She said more so that she could be addressed directly by her, then for being polite. "Can you sit up?" She asked her as she moved to help the noble if needed.

"I think so.." She said as she was a bit suspicious of the kitsune, it was nothing like she thought they would be, they werent angry or violent like Arrancars, or savage, they seemed quite intellegent to her. With a smaller amount of paid, she was able to sit up unassisted, a bit thrown off balance without that other arm to support her.

Kaori stepped back and over to a stone bench in the room, sitting herself down quietly to let Rukia eat. She was gripping the knee of her Kimono tightly as if in pain. Rukia's stomach growled on cue as it reminded her she had not eaten in some time. On the plate was a bowl of rice, a side of bread, and a fillet of fish which gave off a pleasent lemon scent, far above the prison food of Serreitei, she knew very well about it. She was about to dig into her food until she noticed Kaori looking like she was in pain. "Are you alright?" She asked the kitsune quietly.

Kaori was breathing in deeply with her eyes closed as if trying to control the pain etched on her face. "I'm alright.. I just need to rest for a second, please eat." She said knowing she would be able to leave once Rukia was finished.

"Thank you for the food." She said gratefully. Rukia began to eat her meal quietly as Kaori sat and tried to suppress her pain. Rukia was soon finished with the meal, but saw that the girl didn't quite notice yet. She looked up as she saw Rukia was done but stopped as she heard footsteps coming towards the cell.

"Kaori I know your in here!" Yelled a irritated voice. The voice belonged to a kitsune slightly taller then Rukia with light blond hair and pale blue eyes. He wore the same robes that Rukia saw Ichigo wearing, and had a sword on his side. His hair was a shory and messy, as if he had layed in bed too long. His fierce expression softened as he saw Kaori sitting on the bench resting "There you are, what are you doing here? You should be in bed.." He said quietly as he pulled open the door of the cell, showing she must have lapsed in locking it.

"Sorry Yuki... I was feeling much better earlier, so I wanted to come and help, I cant just sit in bed all the time..." She said weakly smiling at the one she called Yuki, who stood over by her. He glared at Rukia slightly. "I'll have someone finish up in here." He told Rukia as he held a hand out to Kaori, helping her to her feet, though nearly falling as her legs started to fail her. Yuki put a arm around her waist to help support her.

From Rukia's perspective the two appeared quite close, a strange expression of happiness and pain showing on her face as she leaned back on him. Though the sweetness of the moment had nothing to do with her, so she nodded and waited for them to leave. "May I ask how my comrade is? The redhead who was with me, and how is Ichigo?" She asked curiously.

Yuki paused a full second as he thought about his response. "No, and No." He said as he helped Kaori out of the cell, locking the cell himself as they left, leaving Rukia with no answers to her questions. ~Well shit..~ She thought as she waited for them to disappear before laying back down, there was not much more she could do. She tried in vain to sense Renji's spiritual energy, but she was sure he must be in worse shape then herself, though she was confident he was still alive. ~Ichigo wouldn't have killed him...~ She thought as she wondered just how different Ichigo must be now.

* * *

Yuki carefully led her back upstairs, into the maze of hallways of the Palace. He scrunched up his face as he tried to remember the path to her room, it was like the hallways always shifted. Kaori pointed to the hallway on the left of the intersection they had hit. "Sorry for having to come and get me.." She said quietly, her ears folding down as she felt bad for causing him any trouble.

"Nonsense, we dont hang out enough anymore anyway, so stressful lately...and it was the princess who was asking about you." He said but flicked his ears as he realized it was slightly rude to say "Not that i wouldn't have looked for you anyway, but i didn't know you weren't in your room.." He said quickly.

"Whats going on? No one tells me much news, when can i meet that human the princess is close to? I hear he's really strong. Though I'm sure not as strong as you are." She said happily, having obvious admiration for Yuki.

Yuki sighed "Whats kinda scary is I'm not too sure thats true.. I have'nt seen him fight but he feels really strong... even Battou was bruised from a training session with him, which means he was actually able to land a blow on him, I haven't ever been able to do that... Kyouko is training him right now, Inari help him, poor guy doesn't know what he was signed up for..." He said half jokingly.

They were greeted by a rather pissed off princess. "Kaori! You shouldn't just run off like that! Its not good for your body...Well I have your medicine ready." Yume said as she shook her head while acting like a mother head over her patient. "Yuki can you get some milk and honey please?" She asked politely after she had settled Kaori back into her bed, and had a chair herself as she opened the small leather bag she had beside her. She pulled out a black jar, or what was inside was a black liquid.

Kaori cringed as she beheld the dreaded jar, her request for Yuki making sense now"..I would rather die..." She said pulling the blanket up to her face, her ears folded. She had been made to take it as medicine before, even if it helped relieve her pain for a few days, it was so terrible it made her cringe just thinking about it.

The princess rolled her eyes "Come on its not so bad, dont be so dramatic." She said with a smile, although she cringed herself as she opened the jar, the horriblely bitter scent hitting her sensitive nose. "Either way its for your own good.

With much convincing, and with Yuki returning from his task with the required items, mixing those with the vile liquid improved it enough for Kaori to attempt drinking it down. "Still pretty bad.." She mumbled as she felt the medicine start to work pretty quickly, making her body feel rather numb and herself drousy. "Yume? Can you tell me any news? I'm usually left pretty in the dark here." She said to get the princesses's attention as she put the jar back in the bag, though she didn't look like she was leaving just yet, or was not in a hurry.

To demonstrate, Yuki flipped the light switch, making both the girls yelped, causing Yuki to quietly laugh before turning it back on. He recieved a glare from both of them "Sorry sorry, wanted to get your point across." He said with a lighthearted grin at Kaori. She responded with a exasperated smile, it was hard to be mad.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to save that story for another time... Mother wanted me to go help take care of the twins when i was finished here. Yuki can tell you most of it, Another time 'kay?" Yume said as she finished packing up her bags. Kaori thought it was a rumor, she had heard the guards talk about how the Twins had gotten injuried.

The sickly girl nodded and pulled the covers back over now that she had gotten her medicine. "Alright, thanks Yume, I'll see you again sometime." She said with a smile that hid her own loneliness.

The blond haired kitsune had remained silent and let the girls talk and Kaori get her medicine as he just chilled against the far wall. He pushed off the wall with his foot and walked back over to her "Dont worry I'm still free for once." He said as he began to dig into her nightstand.

"Hey! Dont just start going through a girl's stuff!" She said as she cutely puffed up her cheeks, not able to do much but try and yell at him a little. She understood though as he came back up with her hairbrush.

"Scoot over some." He said as he sat right on the next to her as she quickly made some room. He held out his hand expectantly. "You know the drill." He said with a grin as she let out a sigh at his childishness, something that had not gone away with time very much, at least not around her. She moved her long hair infront of her and leaned back so he could brush it like that, a ritual they had done for as long as they could remember, when ever she was feeling down, he was able to comfort her in simple ways like that.

They were both soon just relaxing as Yuki brushed her hair with a gentle ease, both enjoying each others company, Kaori leaning on him casually. Yuki looked over at her and saw she had fallen asleep. ~I glad she can still have such a peaceful expression on her face~ He thought as he then realized something. He couldn't leave without waking her. ~I bet it was her plan...crap.~ Atleast he could watch her cute sleeping face.

* * *

**Beeen tooo long since i wrote, please rate and review, I could use some ideas as well xD**


End file.
